Never Say Die
by VegZombieGrl
Summary: Wally and Jinx are best friends thinking only of each other and college...until the infection hit. Now instead of making dinner plans and writing papers, they are struggling with a band of survivors to fight the dead that have come back to life. WW/J
1. Tag You're Infected

A.N: Wow i can't believe im writing this! I've acually wanted to write this since i saw 28 days later! I've been dwelling in writing it for a long time but never got the guts to write it... but their is a zombie marathon on tv :D IT IS AWESOME! all the classics...

I am a huge zombie head! My room is covered in arms, legs, posters, and fake blood all year around!

Just turned 20 in the 24th so October if the month for getting shit done for me! And so I already wrote the 2nd chapter! its kinda a follow up on my second fav couple! it's a supprise!

I hope you enjoy this! any questions plese ask!

/~~~~ Chapter1- Tag You're Infected~~~~\\

Jinx kicked a balled up piece of paper on the ground to the far other end of the floor she stood on. She had a broom in one hand and a trash bag in the other that was nearly filled to the top. She pushed a strand of pink hair behind her ear and smiled,

"Almost done with this room Wally, how are you doing?" She called out.

"Just about done taking inventory... We cleaned out good this one" He smiled to the box of can's in front of him.

Jinx felt her heart swell with pride as she set everything down and walked from the room she was cleaning to the supply closet they kept upstairs to see the guy she was just talking to. She leaned against the doorway and watched him count can's of food and other items.

Her mind began to wonder to the day she met him on the playground when they were 5. He was playing tag with some other people and found her behind a tree reading a kids book. He wouldn't leave her alone until she joined them. She was glad she gave in back then... or she would probably be dead long ago.

Wally turned back to her and his flaming red hair fell into his blue eyes as she smiled to her, "Why you staring at me?"

"Just thinking about the day me met" She shrugged and ran her fingers threw her pink hair.

"Hm... good day" He turned back to the cans.

She was about to make a smart remark to him, when he turned around and tossed a book to her. Jinx caught it and looked down to the cover to see it was 'Animal Farm'. Jinx gasped and squealed as she hugged the book to her chest.

"Wally oh my gosh! You- Thank you! I was getting so bored re-reading the books I have! Thank you" Jinx jumped and lunged at him as she hugged him from behind.

Wally just chuckled and turned his head back to her, "Saw it on my scavenge of a coffee shop. I saw a few more but this was small enough to fit in the bag, I'll pick up another on my next trip" He smiled sweetly down at her.

Jinx pushed away and her smile turned into a frown, "No you should just be focusing on supplies! Not things to entertain me! I feel bad for you putting your life in danger every time you walk out that door to get food but if you died just to get me a book it would kill me Wally!" She pouted and crossed her arms.

Wally held up his hands in defense, "Whoa whoa girl calm down. I just saw it on the counter next to a box of tea bags, so I swiped them both. I would never put myself in danger for a book." He smiled sadly to her with arms out as he tried to explain to her.

But he was lying, he actually did go into that shop intending to find something for her. He knew she was bored with her selection, even though she would never say, so he went. And the smile on her face not to mention the hug was worth the risk.

Jinx eyes him before nodding, "Ok I guess I believe you... Let's just get this all put away before you fall asleep on your feet." She was about to walk away but turned around and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks again Wally" She left and went back to cleaning the room she was just in.

Jinx picked up the broom and began to sweep the dirt up that Wally tracked in and as she swept she began to think. She remembered a time when just taking thing's from shops was illegal. But if no one occupied the store anymore it was free game in today's world. She sighed wondering if there would ever be a day where they would all pay for their stealing... No it wasn't stealing, it was surviving.

A six months ago Jinx was getting ready to enter college, she worked her ass off to get into the university of her dreams. She was valedictorian, and had a job as a library. Wally and her had stayed best friends since their run in at the park. He even applied to the same college at her and got in. They were inseparable threw anything, sports, academics, even at their own homes they were over until the other had to go to sleep. Jinx was a foster care child of an old woman named Carol. While Wally had a mom and a very close uncle who Wally looked up to like the father that abandoned him.

Everything was suppose to be perfect for them. Wally was planning on asking Jinx out to a movie the night of her 18th birthday. He figured she liked him as well since she said yes to him taking her to their senior prom a few months back.

Jinx's birthday went perfectly, she had dinner with Wally's family and then Wally took her to any movie of her birthday choice, and then gave her a locket with "Tag you're it" engraved on the back and pictured of them in it from their graduation from high school.

When walking home they shared their first kiss under the tree that they first met under.

When Wally dropped her off at her house, both of them knew instantly that this relationship would go the distance for them. Both went to bed thinking only the best of the future. But the next morning an emergency broadcast was sent out threw the city.

At first the news just said their was a terrorist attack in California, then they said an outbreak of an infection in West Virginia. Different stories were thrown around about each state until one finally stuck by the end of the night. The dead have come to life and are infecting everyone they bite. The next day is when the looting began in their own town as well as everywhere else. Jinx was at a coffee shop with Wally. Everyone was panicking but the morning seemed normal, everyone assumed the government was taking care of it. But it only takes one person to cause a stampede. Just was Jinx was sipping her coffee, a man ran by picked up a trashcan and threw it into the glass window.

Wally covered Jinx with his body and people began screaming and running as men ran in grabbing things and running out. Soon everyone was either stealing or running and screaming. Wally grabbed Jinx's hand and pulled her from the chaos and back to his house. Jinx called Carol and told her she would be staying with Wally's family that night.

By day three the there were only 3 news channels on and it worried all of them. Wally walked Jinx home but when they arrived the door was kicked in and Carol's body was laying just a few inches away cut open and organ's spilt out. Jinx cried her eyes out for her foster mother as Wally took her back to his house. 911 didn't work, only a pre

recorded message saying all dispatch was busy at the moment and to try back later.

Then the national guard showed up in large van's pulling Wally's family and them into it. Jinx just held Wally as he ran his finger's threw her hair to sooth her. They were sent to a camp on the outside of town where they were loading families into trains that were to be sent to Washington. Everything seemed to be going fine. Until a woman screamed and everyone began a stamped into the train. Gunfire was heard as military began firing into the crowd since there was an infected among them. Wally covered Jinx with his body as his uncle lead the way to the other side of the train.

They made it but just as Wally had pushed Jinx into the door he turned around and saw his mother being dragged away by two bloodied infected biting her as she screamed for Wally to go. Wally lunged for her but his uncle Barry grabbed him and held him back. The guards then came and fired rounds into his mother and the infected. Wally screamed as he tried to break away but his uncle pulled him all the way into the train. The train took off as Wally watched out the window as more infected came and killed the military men that shot his mother.

Jinx held Wally has he sat their with tears in his eyes and he just hugged her back. Berry sat with tears in his own eyes as he thought of his little sister and the horrible death she just suffered.

The train took them to Colorado and when it stopped Wally and Jinx gasped at what they saw. Hundreds of people screaming trying to fight there way onto the train. The military men got out and began to shoot them while the other ran to fill up the train's gas. But the bullets weren't enough as a door was thrusted open and people began piling in trampling the others. Barry grabbed the two and ran out the other end to the emergency exit. They jumped out just as open fire was given in the train.

They ran down the tracks from the crowds until they came to the city where it was mostly deserted. There were people boarding up places while some infected ran after other people. Barry looked down to see a dead military soldier and he took his weapons off him and told with Wally and Jinx to follow him no matter what.

They came to an old man boarding up a house, he saw Barrie and the two and smiled, "not from around here are you?"

Barry smiled back and talked the man into housing them for the night. They met the old man's wife and their 3 other guest's who were actually the old couples neighbors. But when nightfall hit a group of infected broke into the house and while they were eating the old woman the old man the neighbors made a run for it while Barry pulled the kids to the roof since more infected were coming in the front door.

They jumped to the next roof and saw that most of the neighborhood was on fire anyways. From a distance they saw the trains deserted and they wondered where the hundreds of people trying to cram in them went. To answer their question a look to the left and they saw hundreds of infected crowded around a church that had survivors on the roof. Barry then saw a news reporter woman running from three infected. Barry called out to her to come to them but as she tried to climb the ladder to the side the infected got her.

2 days later they had stayed in the building on the third story all locked up. They ate the small bit of food that was left in the apartment. Power went out the other day and they sat in darkness as it got colder each day.

A week after that they ran out of food and Barry left to go find rations. He came back with a few guns, and some blankets but not luck with food. So the next day he left to go get food and then that was the last time they saw him. Well alive anyways, because when Wally left to go find food he saw his uncle... he was pale, bloodied, and had his left arm missing as he feasted like a dog on the news reported they saw die. He put a bullet in his head and went back to Jinx with a cold face.

After that day Wally was about to go again for scavenging when a military vehicle swept the streets killing infected. Wally and Jinx were saved and fed by them as they took them to the airport where they counted about 20 other people. They loaded everyone onto a plane and it took off. Hours later they woke up to find they had flown to London.

At first they landed and were all checked out and sent to a camp near the airport. After they showered and washed their dirty clothes they thought things would turn back to normal. Until 2 days later it all started over and London began just as bad as Colorado.

News reports said infection was last reported in France, United states, and Tokyo, but it was clear in Alaska, Hawaii, and Cuba. At least for now...

Wally and Jinx were in the middle of the shoot of between military and the infected when they got with a small band of people and left the slowly infecting camp to the country side in a truck they hot wired. As they went on many of the survivors died. They finally found a house but soon after a small raid of infected it was only Wally and Jinx running.

Wally had become determined to let nothing happen to Jinx since she was all he had left in this fucked up world. Threw every encounter with an infected he took them down before they could even glance her way.

Finally they found a two story cabin near a lake with stone walls and metal roof. It had been abandoned so they made it their home. Wally boarded up the windows with wood, and re-enforced the door for night time. A week later they hadn't seen any infected, Wally suggested it was because they were all in the city looking for food, not in a deserted area like this.

It had been a month since everything started and Wally convinced Jinx to let him go into the city to find supplies. A walk to the city was only a 40 minutes, 15 if he ran. Wally was on the track team from middle school to graduation, he ran each day in the morning and any time he could practice in the evening. He was the fastest boy, broke 2 records at their high school, and won 3 different champions for the teams.

Jinx let him go but cried the entire time he was away. He came back that night with a backpack full of rations and she cried into his arms to never leave her again. Soon they established a pattern, Wally would collect supplies while Jinx would stay behind and protect the house.

Everything was calm for them as they lived off seeing each other alive each day. It was what kept them going, what put smiles onto their faces, and what made their love for each other grow stronger. And now six months to almost the day everything happened they were thriving well.

Jinx finished cleaning the dirt from the wooden floors and closed off the trash bag. She went into the living room where a pile of firewood sat and she cracked open the book Wally had gotten for her and she began to read savoring each new word. Wally walked in next with a peanut butter sandwich in one hand and he sat across form her smiling.

Just as he was about to ask her if she wanted a sandwich they heard a yell and both bolted up. Wally's caring blue eye's turned cold as he ran to the window and grabbed the shotgun leaning next to it. He peeked out the peep hole and looked around the long yard of grass they has that roamed on until the dirt road took it off to the forest. He gasped and looked to Jinx,

"Stay here don't you dare go outside yet!" He dashed for the stairs and to the roof top.

He crouched down and aimed his gun as he scrunched up his face in concentration.

/ end chapter1\\

A.N: SQUEEE CAN ANYONE GUESS THE COUPLE THAT IS GOING TO SHOW UP NEXT? X3

Sorry if there are any spelling errors I'll re-read it soon and fix the ones i can find. I hope you enjoyed this so until next chapter!

Peace out!


	2. Where You Go I Go

A.N: Sorry for the wait! I had this chapter ready I've just been lazy! My next semester of classes are going to start and I'm freaking out over my earth science class and finding a humanities to take since their all fucking taken almost.

But anyways I'm also going to be updating my other story the Lost boy's one!Anyways I'm sorry this chapter is short but the next one I'll try and make longer

Anyways Enjoy

Chapter 2: Where You Go I Go

Garfield and Raven met in middle school threw two different social networks. Raven was a loner chick that everyone called Goth, while Gar was the sports guy that everyone thought was fun loving. Gar accidentally hit Raven with a soccer ball while she was reading in the bleachers during one of his practices. He apologized but she just ignored him and looked down at her book that was dropped into the mud from an earlier rain.

She just glared at him and walked away. The next day she walked to school and in her desk sad a brand new copy of the book that was ruined the day before. She then found Gar sneaking peeks at her threw their classes they had together.

After that he began sitting with her at lunch and talking to her even if she never talked back. Raven just assumed he would tire of her and move on forgetting the Goth chick. But one day she was being picked on by the basketball team who were playing keep away with her backpack. Gar came in and got into a fight with 4 guys, he didn't win, he actually got the crap kicked out of him. But when the boys left and he woke up in the nurses office, Raven was sitting next to him smiling.

From that day they hung out like they were attached at the hip. Threw high school Gar joined the soccer, and baseball team while she went to every single game and most practices to watch him play. Gar was very sociable but if anyone picked on Raven he would duke it out like he was on WW Smack down.

In their senior year Garfield and Raven applied to college in London to move in together in a college dorm. Raven was accepted on an academic scholarship while Gar was accepted on a athletic scholarship. They left the day after graduation, both saying goodbye to their families.

Raven just had a dad who was a complete drunken ass hole so she barley even said a goodbye as she slammed the door in his face.

Gar's family wasn't much better but it had it's moments. His mother was a sweet woman who greeted Raven each time she came over. But his dad was a judgmental ass hole who always criticized Gar. Once Gar invited him to his game but the night after he told Gar what he should have done, even though he won the game. His older brother was also a jerk, he called Raven the dark chick or sometimes even, the grudge. Once Gar sucker punched him and got grounded for a week. When he told them he was leaving for London with Raven to go to school, his mother was so happy but his father forbid it saying he would work in the factory with him and his brother. Garr just shook his head and gathered his stuff and gave a sad goodbye to his mother and a middle finger to his father and brother who were watching from the garage as they were going to work.

The day they landed and got to their dorm is when they heard the news that America was under attack. At first they thought it was just another media scare but after a week of watching the news they began to realize that the united states were falling. The school told the students classes would be canceled for the semester so the army could station on campus.

Gar and Raven both were devastated. Raven was going to study medicine and become a doctor, while Gar had his heart set on becoming a zoologist since he just loved animals to the point of becoming a vegetarian at age 6.

They got an apartment near the college and established what to do. They planned on getting job's and waiting it out until next semester. Well that was until the infection that the news was talking about hit London. The planes that were bringing people here were now either all gone or not coming back.

They were eating dinner when the fire alarm to their apartment went off and they ran out to see the college of their dreams go up in flames. The bell tower ringing as the once beautiful campus was filled with screaming people wither on fire or eating other people.

Garfield took Raven back into their apartment and they packed up some stuff and left. They followed the crowded streets of car's and people to get out of the city.

But an infected jumped from a building onto a car and smashed the window's open and pulled out a woman as it bit her neck open and began to eat her. Chaos consumed the crowds as people exited their car's and ran. Garfield held Raven's hand as they were pushed around. Suddenly their hands were separated and both screamed each others names as they were thrown around in the crowds of screaming people and infected.

Gar jumped onto a car and looked the crowds over and saw Raven eight cars ahead of him being dragged by a military man to the safety zone. Gar screamed her name but she couldn't hear him.

He fought his way to the front and the military men pushed him threw at well. Hoards of people were shoved to a dock where they were loading boats. Garfield growled as he wished he could stand on something again to find her. But their was so much noise she wouldn't hear his screams. For all he knew she could be screaming for him now.

He was about to load onto the boat when the boat caught fire and everyone went

screaming in the other direction. He fell down and covered his face as everyone left an opening where they once were and he saw Raven in the same position covering herself. He raced to her and embraced her in a hug as he was pulling to the crows but this time keeping both hands on her. They jumped into a stoop of a random hotel and ran inside the once fancy building that was now turned over like a trash bin and ran up the stairs. On the twentieth floor they were panting and gasping. Gar saw a door open and pulled her to it slowly. Once inside he closed it and checked everywhere. It was clear since the owner ditched in a hurry.

The both collapsed on the carpet and Gar looked to Raven and lunged her as he held her close. He told her to never get separated from him again. Soon after they established that level as there hole as they blocked off the stairs and checked each room. All the rooms had a fridge full of priced up food but Garfield didn't think whoever owned these places would mind. Power went out the second day so it was cold at night with no heater. A military woman and a newspaper boy heavily armed found them and they lived together for a month. Until the woman committed suicide, she told them she saw her children die in front of her so Raven knew it was only a matter of time. One morning they two woke up and found the news paper boy gone. He left the ammo and guns but he was just gone.

One look out the window told them he followed the woman's pace and killed himself late at night when they slept.

Garfield and Raven made a promise to each other that neither will ever let it come down to that for either of them. The second month went by fast for them since none of the infected had tried to come near the hotel much. Garfield had scavenged the other floors for food and picked off a few stragglers here and there with a knife he found on the military woman's body before they threw her from the window since the couldn't bury her.

By the third month a man and his sister joined them since Gar saved them from a group of infected trying to get a bite in the lobby. They made friends with them and pretty soon had a routine down for their days.

But things changed when it hit the sixth month for them. A crazy man in a truck with 3 other survivors ran into the lobby with the truck to escape the infected. Butt it only caused attention as the man and his young daughter and wife ran from the car since it was smashed into the front desk and tried to get to the roof but 30 infected ran into the building after them. Garfield and Raven and Sue and Derek the other two survivors ran to the fire escape and ran down it. The family that ran in was taken down one by one on the stair case but the infected kept gong up to their barricade. They jumped from the fire escape and Garfield hotwired a car and drove them past all the infected. But as they came to the city limits it ran out of gas and a huge group of infected saw them and began chasing them.

They ran from the car and just made a break for the tree's. Gar turned and shot the closer ones giving some distance as others tripped over the bodies. They made it out of the city but were being chased by 23 infected. While running down a huge pasture of green grass for about 15 minutes Raven began screaming she couldn't go on for long. Gar told her to keep going and they broke into another fit of tree's. Gar turned and picked off 6 infected with the gun. A scream was heard as they all turned their heads and saw Sue trip and not soon after a infected lunge onto of her biting her ear off. Derek screamed and tried to stop but Gar grabbed him my the shirt and reminded him once your bit your gone and to keep going.

Derek soon began to tire out and as much as Gar screamed for him to hurry he just began to laugh insanely and told Gar that he doesn't want to run forever. And so he stopped and sat down. Gar stopped and picked off three infected but soon they swarmed Derek and he screamed and laughed. Gar cursed and ran after Raven who was stumbling and gasping. She was never very athletic. She joined Gar on morning job's back in high school but never sports.

The broke away from the tree's and saw a cabin up ahead. He told her to run to it while he picked off the rest but the gun jammed. He cursed and took her hand and then ran down a long field to the houses. Gar glanced back and wish he hadn't because not even a foot away was an infected screaming. Gar turned and screamed,

"Fuck! Raven Don't look back keep going!" He felt hot breath on his neck and was getting ready to get bitten when a shot rang out and the infected behind his launched backwards with a bullet in the head. Gar gasped as a voice screamed,

"Get down!" Gar didn't have to think twice as he grabbed Raven's hand and slid them to the ground with his gun pointed up to anything that might be behind them.

13 infected were running towards them and he began to aim when he noticed one by one they were dropping like flies. He looked to the house and saw nobody though.

Raven was gasping for air her chest raising and falling, she felt like she was going to die.

A minute later all the infected were dead and all was silent. Gar whispered to Raven,

"Stay down"

~~~~ End Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wow yay that was fun!Sorry if you see any spelling or grammar errors… I'll go threw it again and correct what I can find, but otherwise I hope you enjoyed it!The next chapter is pretty much done so I'll load it soon!


	3. Deaths Common Companion

A.N: OMG IM UPDATING! I HAVE BEEN SOO BUSY! Holy crap I am so sorry! I just finished this semester of class… btw earth science is being graded now so I hope I passed. Wow omg… I just woke up and sat down and started to re-read this when I got inspired to write.

Wow… Well I started on the next chapter at least.

Also to let some of my readers that like my other stuff know, I was writing a new Wally and Jinx story on the side while in between my script and film classes.

It is basically a little mermaid story line with Jinx as the princess and Wally as the prince. It's already at 40 pages. I don't want to post it until I'm just about done, because I already have enough people waiting for updates.

Anyways here's the next chapter!

~~~~~Chapter 3: Deaths Common Companion~~~~~~~~~~

Wally picked off all the infected and then sat up and looked to the two teen's on the grass. He then yelled,

"Drop your weapons and wait right there" He watched as the guy drop the gun and then put a knife in front of him and the girl took her knife and set it next to his.

He ran down the step and saw Jinx looking out the window and then to him. Wally walked from the house with the gun raised. The boy instantly stepped in front of the girl but smiling as he breathed hard, "Hey man thanks for the save"

Wally looked him up and down and then lowered his gun, "No problem, either of you bit?"

The guy shook his head, "No were clean.. well as clean as we can be with no running water. We just ran what had to be 10 miles. Were exhausted."

He was still breathing hard.

Wally smiled slightly and nudged his head, "You two might want to get in here, it's quiet around here so if theirs more coming and they see no movement they usually move back to the city. He opened the door and the two picked up their stuff and jogged inside. Wally looked around and followed as he closed the door and moved the wooden boards in as the lock on top and bottom and the middle. The two were in the living room which was kind of light with some candles and the cracks in the wood. The two looked to Jinx who was smiling to the other teens, she was glad to see new faces.

Wally set his gun down and walked to the two and held his hand out, "Names Wally

West, this is Jinx Talon." He gestured to Jinx.

"Jinx? That's a strange name, not that I am mocking you or anything I just never heard it before" The guy said shaking Wally's hand.

Jinx shrugged, "My mom was a bit of a druggie so she was very paranoid and superstitious, she called me Jinx because I was born on the 13th and the doctor broke a mirror after my birth." Jinx chuckled, she didn't care, she knew her name was strange to people.

The purple hair girl smiled to her and held out her hand to her, "My names Raven Roth, and this is my friend Garfield Logan, thank you so much for saving us back there." She was finally getting her breathing back to normal. Jinx smiled and handed her a bottle of water which she accepted and shared with Garfield.

They all sat down at the table while Wally went to the roof to keep watch for awhile to make sure the stragglers went back to the city and didn't try to get in. It only took one to get attention.

While inside Jinx shared their stories of how they got here while Raven and Garr told her their own.

"So you're a doctor?" Jinx asked.

"Well no not really, I've read many books about it, and I've volunteered at hospitals as an observing nurse, so I know enough." Raven told her as she looked at Jinx's small collection of books. She was excited since half of them were one's she hadn't read yet.

The four of them instantly knew they could trust the other, but attachment's couldn't be made since each of them had been in in groups that have been picked off. Attaching meant sadness when they died. And in this world death was a common companion.

A month went by as the 4 lived together and formed a strong friendship. Jinx told Raven about her and Wally's first kiss and Raven told her about her love for Garr. Both of them sat in Jinx's room and worked on sewing clothes that Wally and Garr ripped during their scavenges of the towns."So Jinx… Have you and Wally ever… done anything besides kissing?" Raven asked and blushed as she kept her eyes to the shirt and needle in her blushed as well and shook her head, "No… I guess we've just been busy… The atmosphere hasn't really… been romantic…" She answered.

Raven smiled and nodded she understood, so much was going on that it was only normal to not think of such romantic aspects in such horror."But I want to" Jinx muttered and Raven and her both cracked smiled and giggled as they playfully nudged each other.

Over in a deserted grocery store, Garr and Wally were loading their backpacks with canned foods. They had become pretty tight since meeting, they both were on track and enjoy cracking jokes even corny ones."So Wally… if you don't mind me asking you… how close have you and Jinx… been?" Garr asked as he pushed some canned corn into the bag he carried.

Wally felt his cheeks turn pink as he shrugged, "Uh… well if you mean sexually? Uh no go there man… Why?" Wally picked up a few packs of bottled water from under the shelf."No reason… I just was curious… I mean you both seem so close… I was just striking up conversation" Garr walked down the deserted rows and Wally mumbled to his companion, "I want to though" And Garr laughed as he slapped his friend on the back and shook his and Raven were now on the roof scouting the area for the boys and making small talk again."So you and Garr have never done anything?" Jinx asked curiously as she looked to raven from her binoculars.

Raven blushed, "No I don't even know if he likes me like that…" She said sadly."But why would he move to London with you, and stick with you threw all this, and I saw the way he watches you like he would jump to your side at the moment of trouble… I think he loves you" Jinx smiled as she looked back to the area.

Raven shrugged, "I don't know… what if I'm just like a little sister to him? That can explain everything"

Jinx mimicked her shrug and replied, "Maybe… but you never know unless you try… And I say their's no time like the present… I mean I don't want to be a downer or anything… But if something happens to him… you will regret it every day that you live" Jinx said sadly as she casted the look to Raven who thought about boys were now on top of buildings, climbing or jumping to the next one. They had set up some where you can walk across boards, or even swing across to another building by rope. Wally swung from one side to the other and looked back to Garr as he tossed him the rope."So you and raven… You told me you're not together… but have you ever thought of making a move?" Wally was shocked by the question and shrugged, and then kicked off as he swung across the long deep ally filled with infected. He grunted when he landed on the other side and tied the rope to a pipe.

"I've thought about it… But what if she doesn't like me?" Garr asked feeling like he was talking to the brother he never had… Sure he had one but he wasn't ever a loving brother.

"Dude she came to London with you, and she stuck by you threw all this… not to mention each time we come home from our scavenges she has that look in her eyes that's like 'oh my god your safe' and it's kind of sweet" Wally made a very bad girl voice for raven's and chuckled.

"She so doesn't sound like that… and what if she just thinks of me as a sibling? A brother or something?" Garr felt his shoulders walked to the ledge of the next building and looked back to Garr with a serious face."You know that I hate to suck the light out of subjects… but in today's world… you need to say what you feel… because if something happens to her and you didn't tell her how you feel… it will kill you each and every day." Wally had his finger pointed to him with a serious look and then jumped off the building. There was one building pressed up against that building but it was shorter so the jump would only be about a 4 foot drop to the next roof.

Garr thought about what he said and nodded, he was right. Tonight Garr would confess his love for Raven.

During the boy's run threw the forest Garr got clipped by a branch and that caused a gash right on his left temple. Once they arrived back to the house the door was flung open and Raven launched herself at Garr with worried eyes as she put her hands to his cut.

"Garfield what happened?" She dripped each word with just shrugged and said, "I got clipped by a tree branch it's nothing Rae" He used her nickname because he knew it calmed her down.

Raven huffed and pushed him inside as Wally followed chuckling about mother hens. But no sooner had he said it Jinx was standing in the doorway with hands on her hips with a raised eyebrow. "What was that Wally?" She asked and Wally blushed and shrugged,

"Nothing" He replied chuckling nervously.

Jinx then smiled and asked him to help her in the kitchen while Raven cleaned Garr up in the restroom.

Wally thought about what he and Garr talked about and smiled fondly to Jinx. He was glad he had confessed to her when it was perfect. Wally watched as she stood at the counter cutting apples from a tree they got awhile ago. A smirk made it's way to his face as he snuck up behind her.

"Can you start a fire in the fire place for me Wally?" Jinx asked not looking up from her gasped when she felt hands slide around her hips and someone nuzzle her neck. Wally stood behind her and his hands rubbed her hips very slowly as he nipped at her ear softly.

"Oh I'll start a fire… but it won't be where you want it… at least not at first" He chuckled and pulled her body flush against his own, her back to his chest and he loved this.

"W-wally… What- we- Their just upstairs" Jinx chuckled as he turned her around and lifted her up to sit on the counter, pushing the food back he stood between her legs so she could see his smirk.

"Well then maybe we should take this to our room hm?" Wally began nibbling on her collar and Jinx began to shake a bit from the feelings he was evoking from her.

Jinx pulled away from him and stared into his eyes as a smirk rose onto her face and she grabbed his collar and whispered, "How fast can you get me upstairs?"

That was all Wally needed to hear, because she locked her ankles around his waist as he lifted her off the counter and between kisses rushed up the stairs with her giggling at his rushed attempts to get them up as fast as possible. Once they were to the room Wally threw her on the bed and she bounced slightly onto it. When she settled she flipped her hair from her eyes and gave Wally a loving look and bit her lip as he returned the look when he walked by the bed side.

"I love you Wally" She whispered.

"I love you to Jinx" He leaned down and caught her lips with his as he began to slowly remove her shirt.

Downstairs Raven was cleaning the cut on Garr's head as she smiled to him.

"You know when I saw you walking from the tree's with blood on you I nearly had a heart attack." Raven said with a soft smile

Garr just looked at her and smiled fondly as he brushed back the strand of hair hanging in her face.

"Jinx…. I would never want to worry you…" She smiled at these words and nodded.

"Well no matter what you do I will worry" She rubbed some alcohol on the cut to clean it.

"Why?" Garr asked.

"Why? Because you idiot I care about you!" She glared at him.

"But Raven… How much do you care about me?" Garr asked as he wondered if he should stop now or keep pushing it.

Raven's eyes softened as she kissed his forehead and leaned her head against his. Garfield could have sworn that at that exact moment she would proclaim she loved him.

"Garfield I-" She was cut off suddenly by the sound of a motorcycle engine coming closer.

"Shit!" a cry was heard upstairs that sounded like it came from Wally.

Garr stood and ran into the living room as a shirtless Wally rushed down the stairs clutching a gun. A minute later, Jinx came down adjusting her shirt and not even touching her messy hair. Everyone took a spot at a window and looked into a crack to see what the sound was.

Wally and Garr both gasped as she bolted to the roof, shouting for the girls to stay hidden.

~~~~ END CHAPTER 3~~~~~~~~~~

Well cliff hanger! Sorry! But just to let you all know I read the reviews and I am touched by the support you have given me! Also I did look at a lot of my grammar and spelling and I was all "damn I rushed" so it will be fixed soon.

So who do you think it is on the bike? It's someone from the show soooo… lol

:3 Well I'm off to work now actually, I'm car pooling with my boy. Thank you so much for the reviews and I will post the next chapter soon. 3


	4. Death's Invitation

A.N: YAY CHAPTER 4! WOW! I am loving how this is turning out! I have so many ideas!

Sorry this chapter doesn't have much fluff in it like the other's kind of do. But next chapter I shall make up for it! AW IM SO EXCITED!

And thank you do much for the reviews! They inspired me to sit down before work and write this chapter!

I hope you enjoy it :D

~~~~~Chapter 4: Death's Invitation~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wally and Garr both laid on the roof hidden by a plaster wall but it had holes to there rifles could poke threw and see the entire stretch of the lawn. Down below a black motorcycle sat idling with a man dressed in black with a shiny black helmet with a black visor covering any part of his head, he even wore black gloves so you couldn't tell what his skin color was. He was sitting on it just staring at the house. A minute went by and the engine was cut off and the mysterious figure took his weight off the bike and sat up straight.

"What do you think he wants?" Garr whispered to Wally, not taking his eyes off the guy below.

"I don't know for sure, but maybe he thinks this house is deserted and want's to stay here… or raid it for supplies." Wally whispered back.

The figure pulled off his helmet to reveal he was a guy that looked about there age with black spiky hair gelled back and before he could open his eyes he pulled out a pair of sunglasses to cover them. His black trench coat blew in the breeze that swept by and he smirked at the roof.

"Do you think he see's us?" Garr asked.

"Hey!" The guy lifted a hand and waved it with that smirk still on his face.

"Yeah, he see's us" Wally sighed and narrowed his eyes on the coat when the wind blew and saw two guns in holsters at his side.

"Drop you're weapons!" Wally cried.

The guy just sighed but complied as he took out the two gun's and then knife from his boot, and then a staff that extended from somewhere behind his back. He then moved away from the small pile and looked back up smiling.

"Friends! I'm not here to hurt you! I bring security and safety! Food and shelter!" He called out.

"What are you babbling about?" Garr called out.

"If you could just invite me in I could explain everything!" The man in black called out.

"Should we let him in with Jinx and Raven here?" Garr asked Wally.

Wally looked down then to Garr and sighed, "Tell them to wait in the other room out of sight, also give them weapons, just in case this guy goes crazy. I'll head down and talk to him before we let him in."

Garr nodded and army crawled to the opening where the ladder was and went down to do his job.

Wally casted the guy one last glance before standing up with his gun lowered. He looked down to him and then went to the exit to meet him at the door. Once Wally opened the door he looked at the boy who was still smirking like a cat.

Once Wally collected the weapons from the ground he had the guy follow him inside. Once he was in Garr came downstairs with a blank look on his face and he shut and locked the door.

"You're very trusting" Wally commented once they reached the living room.

"Well I bring peace, so why would I give any reason other then to show just that?" He sat down on the couch and looked around.

"So what's you're name stranger?" Garr stood across from him with a raised eyebrow.

The guy smirked again and looked to the fire in the fireplace, that kept the cottage warm.

"My name is Richard Wayne, and like I said I bring you safety and security" He looked back to the two men.

"What do you mean by that?" Wally asked.

"Let me start from the beginning." He leaned back and stretched his arms over the couch.

"When all of this went down to first to fall were the police, then the hospitals, the military, then the government, and next the nation. We all know this beginning very well." He glanced back to the fire that reflected off his sunglasses.

"A week into the infection, there was chaos everywhere. When it came to jolly old England… well shit hit the fan. But when the military and government failed to protect us, there was one man that stood up above everything else." Richard took on an excited glow.

"He was a professor at Cambridge, and with his amazing mind and calm thinking he did what all the nations and government's couldn't do" Richard smirked.

"What was that?" Garr asked.

"He created a safety zone that can never fall." He said in a low voice.

"What do you mean it can't fall? What makes that safe zone so special?" Wally asked his eyes narrowing slightly."

"There was this gated community near the college where he taught. Once the infestation went down, he got and army of his student's, myself included, and anyone who would help and cleared out the infected from the gated community. By the end of the day they had a huge city quarantined. This community has over 70 houses surrounded by a large brick wall, and before that wall is a cast iron fence that is taller then the brick wall. Everyone inhabited the houses, and we established a community. In total there are 43 adults, and 3 children. We all live in blissful happiness." Richard spread his arms smirking as if that explained it all.

"What about food? Supplies?" Garr asked.

"And what about the infected trying to get in?" Wally didn't want to trust this guy, something was off about him.

"Just like any community, everyone has job's, and if you don't do your work you can't stay at the community. We have a special team that goes out into the city's and scavenges food, clothing, medicine, luxuries, and more. Another job are finder's, that's what my job is. I search the city's and country sides and find survivors that meet the qualifications of coming into the community.

"Qualifications?" Garr asked.

"Yes… For example, you and your friend here… I've been watching you for a few days now… and the two ladies upstairs"

Garr and Wally both tensed up and there grips on there guns tightened. Richard threw his hands up.

"Woah! Easy! I said I wouldn't harm you guys. What I meant by watching, I was just making sure you treated them alright. In our community we don't condone beating women or children. Which brings me back to qualifications…"

Wally and Garr both eased a bit and backed off slightly, as Richard sighed.

"You all are very nice people, you men are fit for good job's, and the women are nice, yet perfect for the job's we have the women do?"

"And what job's are those?" Jinx called out as her and Raven both came down the stairs with there arms crossed and walking into the room with a strong face on.

"Raven Jinx! I told you both to stay upstairs until we gave the ok" Garr groaned.

"We heard that he already knows about us, and we've been listening so we want to be here for this." Rave smirked at the annoyed look Garr was giving them, but she thought it was cute.

"Hello ladies" Richard stood up and bowed slightly to them which caused both girls to look at him slightly confused.

"What job's do the women have?" Jinx asked again.

Richard straightened up and looked to both of them, "Job's like doing laundry, dividing the supplies, but it's not as sexist as it sounds, we have 5 women on the scavenging team, and 4 on the construction team for building another wall around the city, and 2 are teachers for the children and so on" Richard put his hands behind his back.

Jinx smiled softly, "That sounds amazing"

Garr nodded, "Ya it does"

Wally shook his head, "But what about weapons?"

Richard shrugged, "Like any community you're not allowed to carry a weapon on you while inside the compound, but we do have all of our guards at the walls armed, and we have a house entirely stocked with ammo, and weapons. We raided a deserted military base and took all of the weapons and stock so we are as well equipped as the military once was."

Wally looked to everyone and then back to Richard, "Do you mind if we talk this over?"

Richard nodded, "I actually must be getting back to the compound. Tomorrow morning I will return with a car and if you wish to come to our community, we will welcome you with open arms… but if you choose to stay here and fight each day for survival and food, we will accept that as well…. But this invitation will only be sent out once… After that… you will not see me again. If you choose to come, pack your belongings but only things that are necessary." Richard made his way to the door and Wally let him out and the four watched as he walked to his motorcycle.

"Until tomorrow my friends!" He put on his helmet and got on his cycle and started it up, then made his way down the path into the forest.

Once he was out of sight Wally closed the door and everyone was quiet.

"So we could all throw out our thoughts at once but I think first thing first we take a vote… if we stay or if we go… if anyone votes to stay we all sit down and talk about it." Wally said and everyone nodded.

"Ok… who votes we go?" Wally looked around.

Garr and Raven both looked to each other and raised there hands.

Wally looked to Jinx and she gave him a small smile and raised her hand as well. Wally then raised his and after a few seconds Wally smiled, "Then we pack out bag's… were moving out tomorrow"

All of them smiled and there minds began to think of the happy community that waited them.

Far off as the motorcycle hit the main road to go around the city, Richard heard a crackling in the side of the helmet he was wearing and a voice spoke to him threw a radio.

"Com. Base to Robin…. Have you made contact with the group? Over." The voice asked.

"Enough with the code names Vic! Gosh you watch to many spy movies" Richard growled.

"Number one… My tech office, my radio transmitters, my rules, and one of my rules is we all get cool coke names! And number two, you need to say 'Over' when finishing a response… over" The voice growled back.

"FINE GOD DAMN IT! Yes I have made contact with the group" Richard mumbled.

"…. annnddd?" Vic said in a teasing tone.

"Over…." Richard gritted his teeth.

"Did they agree to come back with you?" He asked.

"They said they would talk it over, so I'm coming back tomorrow… but they bought it hook line and sinker, Over…" Richard smirked

"Excellent… you know HE will be so proud of you" Vic had a smirking tone, forgetting about there whole ending conversations with 'over'.

"I only live to serve him after what he's done for me…" Richard's eyes took on a demented look.

"Well get back here, you know he doesn't like to be kept waiting" The line was thick with tension.

Richard passed a group of zombies feasting upon a woman on the side of the road and he ignored them.

"I will never keep Professor Slade waiting" Richard chuckled and ended the transition, and took a turn down a road with all the car's moves into the grass leaving a clean drive for a couple of miles.

~~~~~~~~~~~End Chapter 4~~~~~~~

A.N: YAY! EXCITING! :D

So Next chapter will be up soon! I hope you all liked it!


	5. A Home Fit for a Corpse

A.N: OMG THIS CHAPTER IS LONG! But I figured you guys needed a good long chapter since your reviews are so awesome! :D

This chapter is a bit vulgar… sooo um please don't hate me. Just a warning if you LOVE terra I suggest stopping here… heh I'll explain in the end my reasons for doing what I did.

But I hope you enjoy this chapter! Because it was very hard not to write there super hero names XD like Kid flash looked to jin,x or Beast boy smiled at Raven! IT WAS HARD!

But enjoy!

~~~~~~~~Chapter 5: A home fit for a corpse~~~~~~~

The next morning the four teen's had packed up everything they deemed essential and waited for their ride to there new life.

Jinx changed into a white button down shirt with long black jeans, the clothes were a bit dirty but she didn't care. Raven had on a black tank top with blue jeans and both had on boots that were good for running.

Wally adjusted his red t-shirt and black jacket that hid some weapons we stashed in there. Garfield fixed the strap on his duffle bag, and tightened the belt on his cargo pants, his green shirt had a blood stain on the side but like mentioned before they didn't really have a way of washing there clothes to perfection.

Wally glanced to Jinx out of the corner of his eye and smiled when he saw a strand of pink hair fall between her eyes and she blew it out of the way. He placed a hand on his gun holster and began to get lost in what they almost did yesterday. He was so close to finally making Jinx his in every way possible. But hopefully there will be other opportunities for that when they got to there new home.

A minute later the sound of a vehicle was heard and it was different from that of a motorcycle. Soon a black van pulled up with cages on the windows and around the tires. It pulled up in front of the group and out stepped Richard from the drivers seat, and then a blond boy opened the side door and looked to them smiling. Richard walked up to them with that cocky look on his face.

"Well since I'm seeing you're bag's I'm assuming you've agreed to join me?" He crossed his arms.

Wally nodded, "Yes it was mutually decided among us. We feel your community sounds much safer."

Richard nodded and motioned to the blond boy with pale skin.

"This is Jericho, he is here to help just in case we ran into any problems, he is mute but is a great shot" Richard looked off to the forest.

Jericho waved to them and Jinx made a couple signs with her hands that made Jericho smile brightly and sign back.

"You know sign language?" Richard asked.

"Yes, I took it as an extra class threw high school, I didn't want to learn Spanish or anything, but I kind of picked up on it fast." Jinx began to sign to the blond boy more and he was so excited he was signing very fast.

Wally felt a bit of jealousy in the back of his mind, because he took Spanish instead of sign language with Jinx. Damn…

"Well we should get going, it will be a three hour drive back." Richard walked back to the car not even helping the group with there bags, but Jericho helped them.

Once loaded up they headed out onto the road. They passed by many zombies but the car was going to fast for them to even comprehend what just went by.

During the drive Raven and Richard got into a discussion about meditation techniques since both discovered the other passion for tea and meditation in times of stress. Jinx and Jericho signed back and forth talking while Wally looked for any inappropriate signs that the boy could be saying to his girl. Garr was passed out asleep since car rides usually made him sleepy.

Richard turned down a street that was half way blocked off except for a part big enough for a car to squeeze threw. Garr woke up when they ran over a body in the road that jostled the car a bit. He rubbed his eyes and moaned a bit as he yawned.

"So are we there yet?" He asked.

"Actually yes" Richard said and all four teen's looked forward to see a large fence coming into view with two guards sitting on the wall smoking cigarettes and talking. Once the car pulled up Richard rolled down the window and poked his head out growling.

"Get back to work you bloody ideots! Is this how you repay being saved? By putting everyone's life at risk?" He yelled.

The two men jumped up and stood at attention with guns straightened like the London guards. They saluted the car as one pushed a button and the cast iron gate opened to reveal a large brick wall with an iron gate at the opening. Another button was pushed and that gate opened to reveal, what to them seemed like paradise.

As the car slowly drove inside and the new comers put there hands on the glass as they stared out into the community of there dreams.

White houses lined down the road, with green grass, clean driveways, perfectly cut hedges, and the best part…. People were walking on the sidewalks talking to each other, or walking there dog, and ahead was a small playground where a little blond girl swung on the swing set, and a little boy with red hair played in the sand box while a baby in a blue footy sat on the other side of the sandbox with a bottle in it's mouth.

Everyone looked clean, happy, and not dead….

The car drove down the street to the back, where they then pulled into the driveway of a two story white house with a number 36 in gold numbers nailed to the door. The engine was cut off and Richard turned around to face them smiling, "Time to show you around you're new home."

Everyone piled out of the car and before Wally could take Jinx's bag for her, Jericho beat him to it and she signed thank you.

Once they all were standing outside the house Richard turned to face them.

"This you're house Jinx and Wally… Next door is Raven and Garfield's house, number 37." He pointed to the similar house next door.

The four froze and looked to each other sadly.

"You mean we can't live together?" Garfield asked looking to his two new friends.

Richard scratched the back of his head with an eyebrow raised.

"Well… each house has three bedrooms and one two bathrooms so I guess you could… but that was in you're old life… You don't have to share bed rooms, or bed's, or even be cooped up with each other. You can have your own homes to yourself."

Wally looked to Garr and Raven, "Do you guys feel ok with this?"

Garr looked to Raven and then she looked to Jinx, "Maybe we could try it at least… I mean we will be next door to each other." Raven shrugged.

Jinx nodded and smiled to her new friend, "Of course! And we can see each other whenever we want to." Raven smiled back and Garr patted Wally on the back.

Richard turn turned to a pink hair girl in a light blue sun dress walking up to them smiling. Jericho suddenly got a big flustered and waved to her.

"Everyone this is Kole. She is our teacher for the kids and an amazing cook to boot." Richard introduced her to everyone else.

"She will be showing Raven and Garfield there house while I show Wally and Jinx there home." Richard said as he ran a hand over his already smoothed down spikes.

Kole signed to Jericho and he signed back still blushing, and the two lead Garfield and Raven to there home while Wally and Jinx watched them go.

"Shall we get started?" Richard said and turned to walk up the steps to the porch and the two followed him with there luggage.

Once he opened the door they were standing in a large living room with a white couch, dark blue walls, and a white carpet. A oak staircase was across the room next to the opening for the kitchen. Next to the door was a coat closet and a small table with a clay bowl on top of it. They walked in and set there stuff next to the door and looked around.

"This is you're living room, and over there is the kitchen" Richard walked across the room as the two could do nothing but follow in shock.

The kitchen had white tile, an island in the middle of the room with marble tops, and a steal fridge, oak table to the side with four chairs around it, and a line of counter tops next to the fridge that lined the wall. A window was hanging over the sink so you could see in the backyard, which was as green as the front yard and had two recliner chairs and an umbrella set up for relaxing.

"Each week you have a food supply delivered to your door. You have running water in the sink, as well as the shower, by the way you have hot and cold water" He smirked at the smiled that spread across there faces.

"Now for upstairs." He walked and they followed. Under the stairs was a small bathroom but it only had a sink and toilet.

Upstairs was a hall with four doors, and white carpet and blue walls, as well as oak doors. First room on the left was a bathroom with a shower and a tub, a toilet and sink. The next room was a large bedroom with a queen sized bed, green walls, and hard bamboo wood floors, with a desk by the window and a closet, and oak dresser.

Across from that room was a similar room but with light blue paint and the window faced the next door house which was Garr and Raven's house. Then the last door was a smaller room that had a twin sized bed and light yellow walls with a smaller dresser in it. Jinx raised an eyebrow wondering why this one was different.

After the tour was done they all walked to the living room and Richard looked outside and noticed it was getting late.

"I have to get back to my home for dinner, but tomorrow morning I will pick you both up to take you around the neighborhood to meet everyone and so on. No one will be coming over to greet you tonight since they know greetings come the next day. So there is food in the fridge and I guess that's all. Good night and welcome to our Community." Richard gave them a nod and exited the house to the car and pulled away. Wally shut and locked the door and turned to Jinx who stood awkwardly in the house.

"So… is this real Wally?" She asked and he walked towards her.

"I don't know but… do you want to test out the shower together to see if this is real?" He raised an eyebrow and Jinx smirked.

"Only if we can turn it to hot" She giggled when he took her face in his hands and tilted it up to his and kissed her with such passion and love that it made her knee's go weak.

Wally eased a hand under her shirt and brought it to her back as he let it creep up her spine and send chills down her back at his touch. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned into his mouth as his tongue came out to taste her.

Just then a knock was heard at the door and the two froze.

"He said no one would come to see us tonight" Jinx said as she broke away.

"Can't we ignore it? I wanna spend some time with my baby" Wally brought her against his chest and she felt something poke her and she squeaked as another knock was heard.

"Guys? Are you here?" They heard Garr call out from the door.

"It's Raven and Garfield!" Jinx broke away and rushed to the door leaning Wally with an annoyed look that he cast to the spot where his girl was just standing.

Jinx opened the door to see her friends standing there smiling.

"Guys! Can you believe this! I checked the cabinet's and they have tea bag's and a kettle!" Raven smiled.

"Really? We haven't got a chance to look in our cabinet's yet! Come on!" Jinx took her friends hand and both rushed to the kitchen giggling.

Garfield walked up to his friend closing the door and smiling.

"Dude they have hot and cold showers" He said and Wally groaned.

"Good because I'm going to need a cold shower in a bit.

"Dude why cold- AHHHH Raven I told you we would be interrupting something!" Garfield threw his hands in the air as the girls didn't even listen as they set to making a awesome dinner with the food they found in the house.

Richard pulled the van up to house number 2 and saw a light on in the living room and smiled a genuine smile. He walked to the door and used his key's to open it. Once he was inside he kicked off his shoes by the door and took off his coat and sunglasses to reveal one blue eye and one brown eye.

"Kori I'm home!" He called.

He smelt something fowl coming from the kitchen and walked in to see a beautiful woman in a white sundress, with long red hair pulled back into a clip cooking something brown and black. She turned and her green eyes met his. She tore off her apron and rushed to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Oh how is my Robin doing?" She said in a thick accent and kissed him softly.

"I'm fine my star" He chuckled back and kissed her again.

"I am glad to see that you are safe" She hugged him close.

"And I am glad to see that you are happy. And how is our baby doing?" He asked as he placed a gentle hand on her slightly bumped stomach.

"She is wonderful my love" She looked down to her stomach lovingly.

"You still think it is a she? Hm well I think he will have something to disagree about" Robin chuckled at the playful push she gave him.

"So I made dinner tonight since you were late. I think I am finally getting the hang of this" She pointed to the bubbling stove and Richard winced.

"Sweetie you know I don't want my baby eating what you make." Richard walked over to the stove and turned it off, and using the mittens to pick up the stew and pour it down the sink. Kori had a look of hurt on her face. Richard turned to her and saw her hurt and sighed.

"Star I don't mean to hurt you… but we need this baby and you're cooking isn't the best… How about I go to the stock house and get some stuff you make you some pizza?" He hugged her and she continued to look sad and he patted her on the tummy, "I'll put mustard on top" He smiled when she smiled slightly.

"I'll take that as a yes, you wait here and I'll go get you some." he kissed her forehead and walked to the door as he put on his boots.

Once he left the house he saw a note taped to his door signed with an 'S'. He sighed and hopped Kori wouldn't mind him coming back later then usual with food. He plucked the note off and walked into the street's to go to the center of the community where a large three story building sat.

Back with the teen's we see the four of them sitting around the table with a vegetarian lasagna and a salad with soda in crystal glasses. They toasted to new beginnings and all began talking to each other and laughing. Once the plates were cleared and ice cream was served Garr and Raven headed home to sleep. Wally was to exhausted now to do anything naughty with his lady so he just cleared the drinks off the table and glanced to her as she closed the cabinet's.

"So… what were you and Jericho talking about in the car?" He asked, hopping it sounded like he didn't care.

Jinx raised an eyebrow.

"He was telling me about how he's attracted to girls with pink hair, pale skin, and cute smiles" She said giggling and Wlly turned to her with a angry look.

"I'll punch him!" He growled and Jinx busted out laughing.

"Wally… He was talking about Kole! Ahahaha!" She laughed at the blush that appeared on Wally's face.

"Oh…" He looked around and felt dumb but Jinx came over and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And I told him about how I'm attracted to red hair, blue eyes, and a cute smile" She winked and Wally leaned down and kissed her.

"Mmmm well Jericho's type of girl sounds nice… except I like mine with pink eyes." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Let's go to bed, I'm exhausted" Jinx lead him up the stairs where they grashed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Across the community in the center sat a man in the shadows, wearing a black jacket, black pants, and a white undershirt with a orange tie. His black hair was slicked back and he wore glasses that reflected the light caught off the moon that shone threw the window.

He sat at a desk that had some paper's on it but he barley glanced at them. A second later the door's opened and a woman in a black mini skirt and a tight long sleeve black top that cut off under her large chest and hung off her shoulders, walked in. Her knee hick black boot's with yellow straps and three inch heels clicked with ever step she took on the wooden floor. Her blond hair fell down to her hips and her steel goggles held her bangs back as she walked to the desk and pulled her body upon it to face the man in black with her leg's slightly open not caring what he saw.

"So I delivered the note to your precious baby robin. Now what's in it for me?" She licked her lips and winked one blue eye at him.

"You reward will be that I may consider taking you tonight to my bed chambers to fuck your pretty blond head off." He chuckled as she moaned and slid her body off the table to walk to the window.

"So baby I hear we have new company in the community. Anyone cute?" She asked as she eyes a few houses.

"Two of them are women, and two men" He said picking up the papers and tapping them on the table to get them in order.

"Mmm I don't care about the gender… I was just wondering if they were fuck-able." She giggled her annoying laugh as the man rolled his eyes.

"Terra go get agent blackfire and tell her I need to see her tomorrow." He opened a drawer on the desk and placed the papers inside.

"Mmm I just saw her before you called me to drop a letter off at bird brains house. She is currently handcuffed to the bed waiting for me to come back and finish the job. You can join us if you want. I promise to let you hit me however you want this time." She giggled again and he shook his head.

"No, I must wait for my app- Ah here he is." He smirked.

Richard walked in with a cold look on his face.

"Oh Richard you're here!" Terra bounced over to him and practically wrapped her body around his, in an attempt to get his attention or seduce him, but he just pushed her off causing her to fall on the ground.

"Terra you're such a fucking slut. What happened to the straight A student I knew in college? The one with the innocent eyes and kitty sweaters?" Richard regarded her with a curious look but still annoyed.

Terra picked herself up and crossed her arms as she growled back, "She died along with her fucking old life." She turned and stormed from the room, slamming the door.

Terra stormed down the hall and got to the elevator. Once inside and the door's closed she saw her reflection and noticed she had started to cry when she left the room. Richard was right, she never use to be like this. All her life she was a conservative nice girl with dreams of becoming a geologist and study rocks all day. She would wear baggy sweater's with kittens on them, and long black skirts or pants. Her hair was always cut short and she was a sweet girl. Until a month before the infection. She got a F on her biology finals and when she went to see her professor in his office that night he told her there were other ways of getting a higher grade.

She thought it was extra credit… but as he came behind her and began taking off her sweater she knew it wasn't what she had in mind. She tried to push him away but he overpowered her and ripped her clothes off and took her on his desk. Once he was done with her he picked up her paper that had fallen off the floor and scribbled a C- on it. He looked down to her and smirked.

"You were a lazy fuck but since you were so tight I gave you some extra point's" He kissed her on the forehead and sat down and told her to come see him tomorrow if she wanted to get into his summer class which was filled up, but he told her he could squeeze her in if she let him squeeze back into her.

Terra left in tears and locked herself in her dorm for days without barley any food or water. She wasted away to practically nothing. Until an evacuation notice was given to the school that zombies were attacking. She just sat in her room until Professor Slade came to her with a choice.

"Live to fight or die with regret." He told her.

Terra always admired Slade, he was charismatic and amazingly smart, and not to mention he was right. So she took his hand and he lead her with a group of faculty and student's to kill the zombies. They then created the compound and Terra had to look each day at the professor that raped her, live across the street from her. He was a disgusting pig. His large belly hanging over his pants and his hair turning grey and balding. She gritted her teeth when he saw Melvin the youngest girl in the community ride her bike by his house and he licked his lips and stroked himself slightly before walking up to her and asking if tomorrow she wanted to come over to play checkers. She agreed happily and rode off. He chuckled and went into the house to do god only knows what with himself.

Terra then went into her house and looked at herself in the mirror and knew what she had to do. She pulled out a long black skirt and cut it to thy length, and took out a tank top and cut it up to reveal a lot of cleavage, she didn't even bother with shoes as she threw on a black trench coat and walked over to his house at night.

When he answered the door he looked pissed that he was being interrupted since his sweat pants had stains on them and his white shirt wasn't any better. When he saw her he grunted and asked what she wanted.

Terra opened her coat to reveal her outfit and he smirked.

"I knew you wanted more of my dick bitch. Get in here and fuck me" He let her in and locked the door behind her.

He went to his bed and pulled off his pants to show he was ready for some action and smirked at her.

"You can start off by sucking it, then get on and ride it" He put his arms behind his head as Terra just stood at the door to his bedroom and he growled.

"Bitch get over here" He yelled.

Terra walked over and climbed on top of him and sat on his chest.

"Well get to work bit-" He was cut off when Terra grabbed the brass lamp off the night stand.

"Bitch what are you-" He was cut off when Terra began to beat him senseless in the head. She laughed dementedly while doing it. The begs and pleading to stop but she just kept laughing and beat him until his entire skull was cracked open. After that she got off him and when she walked down the stairs Slade was at the open door with a smirk.

Terra had no fear that she would be sent to jail or be killed or whatever. She had gotten her revenge and she was damn proud. Slade walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Well done my dear… I couldn't have done it better" He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Terra then swore her loyalty to Slade and something in her snapped. She found herself dressing in more revealing clothes, and acting more like a bitch. But on her second month at the community she slept with Slade and knew she was a different person then from 3 months ago. She loved sex, especially with Slade, but she couldn't help it, she craved sex. Then she met blackfire, who was found wandering the street's with amnesia so she had no name, they called her agent blackfire. On her fifth night at the community she slept with her and found so much pleasure in it that Terra found out she was Bi. She loved both Slade and Blackfire very deeply, even if she didn't show it like a caring person would.

Terra snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed the elevator doors opening and she dried her eyes and lifted her head as she walked out smirking and swaying her hips as she walked.

'Now time to head back to my place to finish giving that girl the orgasm of a life.' Terra thought as she turned the corner to her street.

~~~~~~~~~~~End Chapter 5~~~~~~~~

A.N: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I was never a fan of Terra! NEVER! Frankly I hated her! So in the beginning I was going to make her a stone cold slut! A bitch! A harlot street walking tramp! But I did but kind of gave her a background.

She once was good but was raped and got fucked up in the head. I'm not saying women that are raped become slut's afterwards, not at all! I'm just saying She was a confused and scared girl that was raped and she was 'rescued' by Slade and she didn't want to be the scared little girl she was before so she took charge and became the opposite of what she was. So if you like her im sorry but at least I didn't make her a stone cold bitch with no reason for being this way.

So this I chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed it! There will be come Garfield and Raven fluff up next!

So until next time Peace!


	6. The Dead Wanted Ads

A.N: HI EVERYONE! Sorry for the wait! I just started my next semester of classes over the summer. I'm taking biology of human sexuality, and humanities 20th century. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I really try not to write kid flash, or beast boy, or Robin even though it's a nick name for him) But its hard lol!

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 6: The Dead Wanted Ads~~~~~~~~

The next day Garfield woke up to the smell of breakfast and he smiled at the sense of dejavu at home. He would wake up and his mother would be cooking his favorite tofu breakfast while his father and brother would be watching the weather for the day. Then Raven would come in any second and throw a shoe at his butt and tell him they will be late for school if he lazes around all day.

But after a minute no shoe came, no call from his mother proclaiming breakfast was getting cold, no growl from his father about how wasteful his youngest was with food, and no curse from his brother about how lame he was. Just silence.

Garr sat up and looked around his dark green room and frowned, he forgot his mother was dead… well he didn't know but he was pretty damn sure a sweet woman like that couldn't survive a apocalypse of this magnitude. He wore the pants from yesterday but he kicked off the shirt and walked to the door. Opening it he walked down the hall and down the stairs as the smell of breakfast grew closer. When he rounded the corner of the kitchen he smiled and forgot about everything outside of the house, the walls, hell even the world.

Raven was walking around in her black jeans, was wearing one of his black t-shirts which was huge on her, bare foot, and her hair was puffed around her head all frazzled which he figured she just got out of the shower and didn't brush it. The light from the windows casted in a glow around her that just made her seem angelic or like snow white or something. She was making him some toast, and cereal for him and egg's and bacon for herself.

Garr couldn't help himself as he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her. Raven jumped slightly when his arms first touched her but she then smiled and leaned into him.

"Good morning Garfield" She said and flipped a piece of bacon.

"Good morning Raven! This look delirious, well except for the bacon and eggs" He chuckled and grabbed a piece of toast and munched on it as he let her go and sat at the table.

Raven served him the bowl and plate of the other piece of toast and then placed her own next to his and sat with him.

Both began to eat and look up at each other, and both simultaneously thinking how much they love the other.

Richard showed up to collect them and before he took them out he had Kole and Jericho bring over a few bags of clothes for them since all of there's were dirty, or ripped. Jinx smiled as she saw she had a nice clean pair of jeans on and a new black silk toga like top, and new sneakers. Raven had the same outfit except hers was a purple tank top and black jacket. Wally and Garr just changed into new jeans and t-shirts. They all felt clean for the first time in almost 6 months.

"Now let's head out, shall we?" Richard began to walk down the sidewalk and the group followed.

They were introduced to just about everyone since they were outside wanting to meet them but not crowding them. They met the tech engineer that runs the cameras and electrical system Vic Stone, and a couple adults who were on there way to there 'jobs' of keeping the community safe. A pair of twins ran by giggling in Spanish and waved to them before taking Timmy and Melvin to the playground.

"That was Mas and Menos, they only speak Spanish but there slowly learning. All the children we have here have no parents, we went to a pre school to look for food and supplies when we heard them all hiding in the art supply closet. They were there for 3 days and practically starved. So we brought them here and we all take care of them.

Raven looked to the kids and her heart hurt to see Melvine talking to her invisible friend, teddy.

Next they went to look at the armory which was a house that was completely hollowed out of all furniture, counters, and everything else to hold racks of guns on the walls, boxes of ammo on the floor. Also other weapons were stashed around the house. Wally counted like 20 swords held in a brass case, and in the other room there were bows hanging on the walls with a case of arrows next to them and a couple handmade as well. Next were some throwing knifes, police batons, and so on.

"Up stairs we have swat team armor that we collected from the abandoned police station, so we have about 30." Richard said as he adjusted a gun on the wall.

Next they walked by the food supply building which was a large building that looked like a convenient store.

"We were lucky to find this building here. It was used by the last community to store the pigs in the large walk in freezer for there block parties and so on. We use it to store our meat and perishables." Richard walked around the place and it had boxes of food to the ceiling labeled and ready.

"What happens if they can't find anymore canned food in the city?" Garr asked.

"We have a small livestock living in the back of our community, we have five cows, and ten chickens, and two goats. So that's enough for milk, cheese, eggs, and if they begin to reproduce we have meat until our scavenging group can stretch out to the next city and raid there stores." Richard lead them out and they continued on.

"Next your going to meet our leader." Richard walked down the sidewalk as the four followed him.

"Leader?" Raven asked.

"Leader, mayor, president, grand puba, whatever you want to call him… But he isn't some crazy whack job that runs some Publix. Like I said he was a brilliant professor at one of the more prestigious university, and he was in a war, not to mention he had a PHD in medicine and psychology." Richard spoke with such pride as he talked about the man they were going to see.

They came to the largest building in the community and once inside they took the elevator up to the top floor and once it opened they came to a lovely looking office. The cherry wood oak desk at the end would have completed the lovely office if there wasn't a blond headed girl sitting on it in a revealing outfit. She had on a black mini skirt with a yellow long sleeve sweater that dipped low into her cleavage and knee high black boots. Her blond hair was up in a clip as she played with the ball clickers on the desk. She looked up and smirked.

"Oh Richard hello" She slid off the desk and sashayed over to him and her eyes met Garfield's and they nearly dilated.

"Oh who is this handsome gu-" She cut off when she saw Wally and she licked her lips.

"I mean who are these gorgeous men?" She placed her hand out to Garfield.

Raven took Terra's hand and faced the blond girl with a annoyed look in her eyes.

"This is Garfield and I am Raven" She let go roughly and Terra smirked as her jealousy.

"Girlfriend?" She pointed to Raven who blushed and shook her head.

"Want one?" Terra leaned forward to show her cleavage to Raven who turned bright red and shook her head no.

"Oh pitty" Terra pouted and Richard growled.

"Listen1 we have actual business with Slade, so get lost" He pushed her shoulder towards the door.

Terra was about to argue but then froze and shrugged her shoulders as she casted a glance to Wally and Jinx.

"If you two ever need something, and I mean SOMETHING, give me a shout" She walked out and closed the door behind her.

"Sorry about that… Terra can be…. Well… She can be a pain" He sighed and then the door opened to reveal a tall man in a black suit, black hair, and glasses.

"I apologize for my tardiness, but there was something that had to be done." He walked to the group and held his hand out to Wally first who gave him a suspicious look.

"Hello I am Mr. Slade, I run this community and everything that goes on in it. I am very pleased to finally meet you four" He took everyone's hand.

"It's nice to meet you to, thank you very much for your hospitality" Jinx smiled to him as he walked to his desk and took a seat.

"So I understand one of you has a medical degree?" He looked to them all and Raven raised her hand a bit.

"Um I don't have a degree but I have studied as hospitals as assistant nurses and I went into college to peruse this degree but I never got the chance to start." She said.

Slade placed his elbows on the desk and entwined his fingers as he looked at her,

"Well we have a very good doctor in our community that was a brain surgeon and specials in helping children." He glanced to Richard who stiffened up.

"Maybe you can go to her office and study with her for a bit." Slade suggested.

"NO! She is strictly off the job for bed rest!" He yelled.

"Richard I am not suggesting your wife go to work on her feet all day. How about Raven and her go to the office and sit down while looking over books and taking care of some of the small work that comes by. You know how the construction crew gets a few scrapes here and there" He gave a smirk to Richard.

"But Kori is about to have a baby! She can't be in a dangerous place with a stranger!" He growled and Slade slammed his hands on the desk as Richard flinched.

"Dangerous place? it's a doctors office! And I will not having you insult my guests! Tell my star to meet Raven in the office tomorrow for clinic duty." Slade smirked at the furious look on Richards face.

"Don't you call her star!" He then turned and stormed from the room and slammed the door.

"I apologize for his rudeness. He get's pretty protective of his pregnant wife. Well I think we just need to assign the rest of you a job and were clear."

He looked to Garfield and sat back down as he took out some papers.

"So Garfield Logan, tell me what your good at" He adjusted his glasses.

"Well before, I wanted to be a veterinary at an animal clinic." He shrugged.

Slade sat up quickly," Are you any good at animals?"

"Well yeah! Since I was little I read about animals and I even helped out at this animal clinic in high school." Garr smiled at the memories.

"Can you work with cows and chickens?" He asked.

"Of course! I know how to treat them" Garfield felt proud of himself.

"Would you be interested in taking care of our livestock? I mean we also have some dogs and cats in our community that you can check out but our livestock is what keeps us all going and one of our cows is pregnant and will give birth any day now. Can you watch after her?" He asked.

"Of course! I birthed tons of cows when I was little and went to my uncles farm" Garr smiled big and Slade nodded.

"Well congratulations, you're this communities only veterinary!" He then looked to Jinx and smiled sweetly to her.

"Now you dear, tell me about yourself." He leaned back.

Jinx shrugged, "Um I worked in a library for four years, studied in literature. I wanted to write books."

"Hm are you a knowledgeable woman?" Slade asked.

"I would say I am. I was valedictorian at my high school, and I was about to go into college when all this went down." She finished.

"Well my dear we do have a small building where we keep our books to be rented out. But that wouldn't suit you… How about this… One of our teachers is an old woman who can't get around much. Kole helps her but I think the woman should go into retirement. How would you like to be the new teacher for the children?" He asked.

Jinx's mouth went dry as she tried to form words.

"That sounds amazing I would love to" She smiled to Wally who smiled back at her.

"Actually the children are meeting right now with Mrs. Tuper and Kole. Would you like to join them now?" He asked.

"That sounds nice" Jinx nodded.

"There outside meeting under the tree in the playground to go to the school house, Garfield you should head out to the livestock. We have a farm by named Billy out there. He doesn't know much but he's been doing alright so far." He smiled to the two.

Both Garfield and Jinx left Raven and Wally alone with Slade.

"Now Wally West… tell me about yourself" He sat back in his chair.

Wally gave a emotionless face as he thought about what to say.

"I don't know" He looked up and Slade smirked.

"What do you want to do then?" Slade raised an eyebrow.

"Protect Jinx" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

Raven smiled at how sweet that was and looked to Slade who was smiling.

"Then I have the perfect job for you" He stood and looked to the two.

Richard stormed home and slammed the door open and then closed scaring Kori who was sitting on the couch eating a sandwich and reading a book.

"Darling! You've returned!" She grunted as she stood up and held her stomach.

Richard growled as he stormed to the kitchen and took out a beer and began to drink.

"You are upset darling?" Kori asked sadly.

"Slade wants you to go to the clinic tomorrow to help this stupid girl learn her way around the office!" He growled out.

Kori's eyes brightened, "Oh that is wonderful darling! I have been dying to get out for a bit." She smiled and hugged her belly.

"NO! Don't you get it! I told you to take a leave of absence so you could rest for the baby! God damn it star I tell you over and over! Your not going back to the clinic!" He yelled and slammed the beer bottle against the wall and it made Kori flinch.

Silence filled the room as Kori walked over to the broken glass and took a broom to clean it up. Richard slouched and rubbed his forehead.

"Baby I'm sorry I yelled I just worry about you. What if you fall or someone in the clinic hits your stomach? We cant afford to loose this baby" He kissed her cheek and tried a poor attempt at a smile which made her only frown more.

"Richard… I love you…. But I'm going to the clinic tomorrow… if you try and stop me I… I don't know what I'll do but it wont be good!" She glared at him which left Richard stunned and she walked away and threw the broom down.

"Clean up your own damn mess!" She screamed and walked into the living room to finish her book.

~~~~~~~~~End Chapter 6~~~~~~~~~~~~

A.N: Ok I have to address this…. I am a huuugeee fan of the walking dead comics (NOT THE SHOW!) so this idea of the community came from the comic. But I'm trying not to completely mooch off there idea so I'm mixing it up a bit.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have to head off to work now but tell me how you like it! :3

Peace!


	7. Take It or Leave It!

A.N: AWWW YEAH! Chapter 7! Things are going great! The reviews I get inspire me and make me want to write more! The ones that I have right now are awesome and I want to thank you so much for reviewing! You're awesome!

Warning this chapter has sexual content in it so um… well whatever.

But here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 7: Take It or Leave It!~~~~~~~~~~~~

Slade looked to the young man as Wally looked at him with a stunned look.

"So you want me to be a cop?" Wally asked.

"Well not really… I have put together a small group of people who basically keep the peace and safety of the people in our community to a certain level." Slade leaned back in his chair never taking his eyes off Wally.

Raven tilted her head, "What would he have to do?"

"He would carry a weapon on him, walk patrol to make sure everyone is doing there job and that no one starts any problems." Slade shrugged.

Wally scratched the back of his head, "Sure… sounds like something I could get into"

Slade smirked and stood up, "Perfect… Head over to the building next to the food storage building, it is our gym room. There you will find a man named Galfore. He will help you fit right in." Slade then turned his chair to signal that this meeting was over.

"I hope you four find happiness while you're here" He said as Wally lead Raven from the room.

As Wally and Raven shut the door behind them they made there way to the elevator. The door opened to reveal Terra with her hands on her hips smirking at them.

"I'd stop for a chat but I need to see Slade for official business." She winked to them and walked by, brushing up against Wally as she passed them.

Wally and Raven gave her back a weird look and then looked to each other before shrugging and heading out.

Raven headed to the storage where Slade said they kept the books to find what they had to read.

Wally walked over to the building where he was instructed to go. After passing the food storage house he came to a larger community gym with cement white walls and red trim around the double doors. Inside you could hear grunting and the fain voice of someone giving instructions.

Wally opened the push doors and inside was a large room with wooden floors that has a soft matt covering it while two men sparred in the middle as a large man with a red beard and bald head stood in front of them with his large muscular arms crossed. He had green eyes and a scar over his left eye that went halfway down his face.

The two men sparring in the center were getting pretty into it when the asian one pinned the teenage boy with the black hair. The loser screamed in rage as the asian smirked.

"Good job Bushido, you are yet again victorious. Adonis you need more work but you are getting better." The large man said smiling slightly.

The asian boy stood and bowed to the man, "Thank you master"

But the other stood and had rage in his eyes, "You keep saying I'm getting better but I still go down! I think your lying to me about all this crap your teaching us and giving Bu-shit-do over here all the good training!" He screamed.

The large man glared to the boy and advanced onto him which made the boy back up with a nervous look.

"I treat you all the same, and if you don't like how I teach then get out and don't come back tomorrow, or ever!" He then turned and the boy looked scared then turned and retreated from the building with a glare thrown to Wally as he slammed the door.

The large man looked up and smiled to Wally, "Ah we have a new friend among us! Bushido do you mind cleaning the sparring circle for me today?" He asked the Asian boy who nodded, "No problem" He then set to work to clean the room.

"So friend, what brings you here" The large man lead Wally to the side of the room to sit down with him on some chairs.

"Slade told me to come over here and introduce myself to a man named Galfore. He said he wants me to join them in being a cop or something" Wally shrugged and the man threw his head back and laughed.

"Well you've come to the right place, I am Galfore! Master of this training area and the students that come in here. I not only train a elite group to fight, I also give classes to the community that want to learn to defend themselves if ever a moment to need protection." He said.

Wally nodded, "I'm Wally West, and I'm willing to learn anything" He smiled and Galfore placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Then I shall teach you all I know young one…. Bushido! Come over to meet our new friend!" He called and the Asian boy with black hair came and the two shook hands.

Later that day the four got together and talked about here day.

"The kids are so sweet! They loved me! I didn't think they would but they did! We played games, and I read them a story and it was a great day!" Jinx said as she bit into her dinner.

"That's great Jinx! What about you Garr?" Wally asked.

"Amazing! The animals are awesome! I checked them each out and found two chickens that were sick but there doing better with the medicine I gave them. Billy doesn't seem to like me that much. He was a farm boy but from what I heard he did more time in juvey then on an actual farm. Something about stealing a car and then running it into a ATM for cash." Garfield sipped his water.

"Why would he hate you?" Raven asked.

"He thinks I'm a goodie two shoes as he put's it… AND I could have swore I found his stealing eggs but ever time I looked over his hands were in his pockets so I can't prove anything." Garr sighed.

"That sucks man" Wally replied back and bit into his diner.

"Yeah… but Raven how was the library?" Garfield asked.

"Its good, there are a lot of medical books that they have, but there's more in the medical office apparently. I'm starting tomorrow" Raven sipped her tea.

Wally nodded.

"How about you Wally? How was your training?" Jinx asked and threw him a smile.

"It was great! Galfore is amazing! And Bushido and I sparred but he won, I also met a few guys on the team, there's Adonis, Mammoth, Valyor, Panthra, Red Star, and I havn't met anyone else but I think that's all." Wally sipped his drink.

"Strange names" Jinx raised an eyebrow.

"That's not there real names, but they said they like to call each other by nicknames."

"Have they given you one?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, but it's kind of silly." Wally blushed a bit.

"Oh come on tell us" Jinx nudged him.

"Ok fine… they call me Kid Flash… or Flash for short" He mumbled but they heard and he blushed a bit more.

"I like it." Jinx smiled and it made him feel a bit better.

"Ya it suites you since your so damned fast" Garfield said with a mouth full of noodles.

The group continued there talk as the night went on.

Richard walked to Slade's office to try and talk with him about letting Kori out to interact with these people. As he walked down the hall he wondered if maybe he was being to protective of Kori.

Richard was just a freshmen in high school when they got a foreign exchange student from Russia. Richard was quite the loner in school and didn't have a single friend except for his butler Alfred. Richards parents died in a horrible circus accident. When he was little he would ride with his mom and dad on the trapeze. They would toss him back and forth, it was magical at how close they were. Until one show they both fell to there death, since the safety net was taken away for show.

A man names Bruce Wayne adopted him and took him into the life of a billionaire. He studied fighting and found he could loose himself to the world when he was training. The focus to get stronger made him forget about his parents.

He remembered laying eyes on the exchange girl and he recalled that his heart stopped when he met her bright green eyes. Her tan skin and perfect smile, not to mention her long red hair made her the image of perfection to him. She sat next to him and he remembered the first thing she said to him.

"What is on the ceiling?" She smiled brightly to him and he raised an eyebrow. Her accent was thick as she struggled to pronounce some words.

"Hu?" Richard looked up to see the pain white plaster of the ceiling and he looked down to her.

"There's nothing up there" Richard said and she blushed and looked to her desk with a sad and embarrassed look on her face.

"Did you mean, 'what's up'?" Richard asked and she looked to him still blushing and nodded.

"Da- I mean yes" She bit her lip and Richard cracked a smile for what had to be the first time in years and she smiled back.

From then on he stood by her and protected her from the bullies that made fun of her accent or tried to hit on her. By sophomore year they were in love and dating. When they graduated they entered the college of there dreams in England together. Kori was going to a medical degree while Richard studied martial arts and business.

Kori graduated pretty damn fast and started her work at a hospital as a brain surgeon all at the age of 20. She was becoming a protégée as one of the youngest brain surgeons of her time. Richard was very proud of her, but he was still in school for business. The day before the world went to hell Richard asked Kori to marry him and she said yes. They made love and both felt like their future was set. Then the dead rose and everything was fucked.

Two months into the apocalypse and the community, Kori told Richard she was pregnant since she missed her period and was throwing up. Richard was excited and the community completely supported them. They held a small ceremony and Slade married them in the park. Richard wondered what happened to his adopted father Bruce. Last time he saw him he was in America running a billion dollar company. But the last call he got Richard heard he had taken refuge in a cave with Alfred and some woman named Diana, and some business friends like Hal Jordan, John Martian, and some other guys but he couldn't remember there names. But he wasn't really attached to Bruce, since he was always gone on business. If anything Alfred was more of a father then Bruce.

Anyways back to the present, Richard walked down the hall and came to Slade's door. Without thinking he opened it to find something he didn't want to see at all. A naked Terra fucking Slade in his chair. She bounced up and down as she rode him and moaned.

"Ahh! Oh oh god! Oh yes right there!" She screamed as she came and shook in ecstasy. Richard backed up and closed the door, he knew that they knew he came in but he would wait.

Terra breathed hard as she waited for the warmth of her orgasm to die down. Then she rocked her hips back and forth with another moan.

"Oh Slade, that's what I'm talking about" She bit her lip.

"I told you to lock the door when you came in." He said as he leaned forward and licked her neck and she shook in pleasure.

"I was about to when you demanded I take off my skirt and I just couldn't wait." She leaned forward and brought her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Once she broke away Slade stood with her still wrapped around his body and still inside her. He set her bare ass on the desk and slowly began to slide out of her before slamming back into her making her gasp.

"Mmm ready for round two already? Ok let me have it!" Terra began to grind on him when he pulled out and began to get dressed.

"Slade w-what are you doing? Get over here and fuck me!" Terra growled as he sexual desire made her ache to be touched.

"No… get dressed and get out, I have to talk with my apprentice." He pulled his pants up and buckled them.

"But you started to have sex with me again!" Terra breathed out angry.

"You forgot to lock the door… think of this as punishment… Now get out!" He began to button his shirt and terra stared at him in shock before growling and grabbing her clothes off the floor.

"Fine! Fuck you Slade!" She screamed and stormed out not caring if she was naked.

She stormed past Richard and flipped him off as she entered the elevator and began to get dressed.

Richard sighed as Slade called him in.

"Don't you think screwing her is fucking with her mind?" Richard asked as he noticed Terra's bra in the corner and ignored it.

"Let's not talk about her. What have you come to talk to me about Richard?" Slade asked as he put on his blazer.

"I came to ask you to reconsider Kori going to the clinic tomorrow" Richard said.

"Richard you know I don't approve of our most experienced doctor cooped up in the house all day." Slade leaned forward onto the desk.

"But she's in a fragile condition! We can't take any chances!" Richard growled.

"But Richard last month one of our construction workers got a bump on the head and you wouldn't let star take a look at him because you were afraid. Now like I said she is our best doctor and you shouldn't-" Slade was cut off when Richard pounded his fists onto his desk with angry eyes.

"Then you shouldn't have fucking told me to get her pregnant if you didn't want her to stop taking care of people!" Richard screamed and the room became silent.

Slade waited a minute before standing up and walking to the window with his hands behind his back.

"Richard… I told you to get her pregnant because you two were the happy couple… when people saw you two walking down the street's holding hands it made him think happy thoughts, and not of what is festering behind the walls wanting to eat them. No one was laughing or thinking of there future. But you two were the perfect TV couple that made people want to have your happiness. So I asked you get Kori pregnant because that pregnancy in a world of horror would make people think of this as a new beginning. Then the wedding came and it was like a light bulb had been turned on in the community." He turned his head down to look at the community as some windows were lit and others were dark.

"People began to come out of there houses for walks, and volunteering for events. Hell even paring up themselves! Our community didn't start when we took this place over…. It started when you knocked up your girlfriend… Now I don't want you to keep her cooped up any more then you've already have. So tomorrow she will walk the street's and bring smiles to everyone's faces as they look at her giant stomach that is carrying life and forget about the death that is outside." Slade turned to Richard and saw the look of defeat on his face.

"If you do not release her… I will inform her that the accidental pregnancy… was actually planned…" Slade walked to Robins side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Go home now Richard… And don't forget what we talked about" Slade lead the slumped and defeated Richard to the elevator and pressed the down button for him and left back to his office.

A.N: Hope you liked this chapter! I'm have a great dramatic scene that I'm working up to! I'm so excited to write it!

Reviews are welcomed and loved! :3

Peace!


	8. When I Roll Over In My Grave

A.N: W00T! I AM ON A ROLL! I AM SO GETTING INTO THE STORY LINE!

I really am liking how this is turning out so a lot of drama will ensue from here on out :D

I hope you enjoy this chapter! Reviews are welcomed!

~~~~~~~Chapter 8: When I Roll Over In My Grave~~~~~~~

Time passed and the group got use to this community that they have come to know as a safe haven. Garfield birthed the calf and took care of the livestock, not to mention he built a hen house for the chicken to keep them safe from any wondering hazards.

Raven and Kori made friends fast as she showed Raven the clinic and where they store the medical supplies. Raven had checked out two pregnant women and some kids, and with Kori's approval she deemed Raven to know her way around the human body.

Jinx took over the class for the old woman and with Kole's help they made the class more efficient and fun for the kids. Jericho even came by and played the guitar for the kids once in awhile while Kole sang and Jinx played with the baby.

Wally though was having a bit of trouble in his field of work. He took to fighting like a fish to water. Wally would practice for hours and study with his new friend Bushido who took him under his wing like Galfore did. Wally found that in there small group of protectors… there were some bad eggs.

Adonis and Valyor were two that he needed to keep his eyes on, since Valyor tended to make racist comments about anyone that wasn't white. Adonis hit on all the women here that he deemed worthy of his presence.

Mammoth was undetermined since he was a bit of an idiot. He would hang around Valyor and Adonis but he would also stay after class to help Galfore put away heavy equipment.

Pantha was a there only woman on the team since she told them of how before the infection she was an upcoming wrestler. She was very nice, but a bit of a hard ass when it came to training since she wanted to prove her worth, being the only woman and all.

Red star was a very kind Russian soldier that Wally first thought could never hurt a fly, and he wouldn't unless provoked. The last person on there team was named Speedy and he never talked so Wally didn't know him well enough to judge him.

In the morning Wally would go out for a jog with Red Star and Bushido, and this morning wasn't any different.

Wally jogged down the street in red basketball shorts and no shirt since he tended to get hot, but the cold air evened that out. A second later Red star came from around a corner and jogged next to Wally. Both smiled to each other and Wally nodded, "Morning"

"Morning my friend" He looked to his right to see Bushido exiting his home to jog next to them.

"The sun rises with strength for you both today" Bushido said in his wise voice that made Wally think of a Jacky Chan movie.

"Morning Bushido, hows it shaking?" Wally asked.

"Ah Flash, you make me smile with your American slang, but as you say, it is shaking well" Bushido and Red star chuckled.

"How is Jinx doing?" Red star asked.

"She's fine… except I caught Adonis watching her yesterday when she was playing with Melvin on the playground. He really bugs me, ya know?" Wally and the guys ran around a man who was walking his dog on the sidewalk.

"Da, he has been making inappropriate comments about the women more then usual lately." Red Star sighed.

"And that brute Valyor made unforgivable comments about my heritage… my ancestors would weep if I did not defend there honor." Bushido clenched his fists.

Wally was about to make a comment when they came to his house and he saw Jinx outside in her baggy black pajama bottoms and one of his shirts, she was carrying a tray of three glasses of water and the guys jogged over to her.

"I figured you three need to keep hydrated" She offered them the glasses which they took. Bushido bowed slightly.

"You are very kind Jinx-san." He drank his water.

"Yes you make the other women in this community seem less desirable with every kind act you perform." Red star smiled as he drank his drink.

Wally gave Jinx a hug when he took his water and kissed her on the cheek and she blushed pink. She took the empty glasses from the guys and regarded them with her flustered smile.

"Well I better get back inside and get ready for work. You three have fun on your jog." She turned and walked inside and Wally wouldn't help but let his eyes trail her figure and smirk.

"Uh guys I think I'm going to call it in early for today… I'll see you at the gym later" He walked towards his door as his friends smirked to each other and laughed as they bid his farewell and jogged off.

Wally walked inside to hear the water going and began to try and think of the last time he and jinx had a romantic moment. He heard the shower doing and smirked as he went to the kitchen and made her breakfast. When Jinx came out she was in jeans and a white blouse with her damp hair in a bit of a tangle. She saw breakfast and walked over to Wally and wrapped her arms around his neck while his went around her waist.

"You didn't have to make breakfast sweetie" She giggled when he kissed the tip of her nose.

"I wanted to… but I have to head up to get ready for work myself… Wait for me ok?" He whispered the last part in her ear and she nodded.

Wally ran upstairs and showered and dressed in his black jeans and a red t-shirt and took the stairs two at a time. When he landed at the bottom he saw Jinx had finished and was doing the dishes. He already ate and he began to helped her clean them.

"Let me walk you to the school love" Wally took her hand and she nodded.

Wally helped her get her jacket on and both walked down the street hand in hand as they smiled at how peaceful it was.

People waved to them and greeted with 'good morning', 'have a nice day', and the infamous, 'you both look so cute'.

Once they reached the playground Wally turned to Jinx and gave her a passionate kiss that left her weak in the knees.

"So Jinx… I was thinking tonight… we skip dinner with Raven and Garfield and have a romantic dinner just the two of us" Wally began to kiss down her neck and Jinx could barley find her voice.

"T-that sounds nice" Jinx sighed in content as he kissed her again and both wrapped around each other until someone cleared there throat and when they broke apart there stood Kole with Teether on her hip, and Jericho with Melvin on his shoulders, Timmy holding his hand and the twins stood behind there legs. Both were smirking while the kids made gross faces and Melvin made a romantic face with a dreamy sigh.

"Sooo Jinx… hate to break up the moment but we should get these kids inside before it snows." She giggled at the blushing couple.

"I'll be right behind you." Jinx said and the mute and pink haired girl walked off with the children making kissing noises.

Jinx looked to Wally who was chuckling.

"By any chance is there an ulterior motive for tonight?" Jinx cocked her head.

"Can't a boyfriend want to spend a romantic night with his girlfriend without seeming suspicious?" Wally tickled her ribs and Jinx moved back.

"No… but you have that glint in your eye… the one you always get when we make out" She then froze and gave him a wide eye look.

"You want to have sex tonight don't you?" Jinx cried out and Wally blushed.

"Uhh.. Well… why do you ask? Do you not want to?" Wally felt nervous for some reason.

"No I do… I actually have been waiting for awhile for you to play the sex card" Jinx smirked and crossed her arms as Wally's mouth dropped open.

"WHAT? You mean you've been waiting?" Wally threw his hands up.

Jinx giggled, "Ya… um haven't you noticed I always keep the door unlocked when I'm taking a shower? Or that I walk around in a towel? Stuff like that? We were going to a while back but we kept getting interupted" She giggled when Wally made the most stunned face.

"Well damn… but tonight will be our night… together" He nuzzled his face into her neck and she kissed him.

"Yes… well I have to go… I'll see you tonight love" Jinx smiled at the affection he was showing.

"I love you" Wally kissed her forehead and ran off.

Wally left for his gym not noticing Adonis watching from above in the tree that was in the center of the park. He rolled his eyes and watched Jinx walk off to the school.

Raven was in the clinic writing down a check list of all the drugs that they have so none come up short in the future. Just then Kori walked in with Slade behind her with his hands behind his back smiling.

"Ladies, thank you for seeing me on short notice" He said politely.

"It is no trouble at all! You know if you need anything either medical or personal you can come to any of us" Kori said and picked up her own clip board and put on her white coat. Her stomach was bigger then ever, she could pop any day.

"So just sit on the examining table and tell me what seems to be the problem" Kori was about to sit down at her desk when she grunted and clutched her stomach.

Raven rushed to her side and began to check her pulse, "Kori are you ok?"

"Is she going into labor?" Slade stood up quickly.

"No her water hasn't broken… are they just pains in your stomach?" Raven asked feeling around her stomach.

"Yes the baby is just pressing against a tender spot… I should probably check out early and go home to rest. Raven can you take care up Slade for me?" Kori straightened up and placed both hands on her stomach.

"Yes of course, ask Karen to take you home ok? She finishes up soon anyways" Raven ordered.

Just as she finished that sentence a African American girl walks in with her hands on her hips. She is very slender and filled out, had her hair in two puff balls on the side's of her head and she wore a black and yellow stripped sweater and black jeans. A lot of people call her bumble bee because she just seems to buzz around and get into peoples conversation.

"Hey Karen can you walk Kori home, she's having pains again" Raven said and the girl immediately agreed and both left the office leaving Slade and Raven alone.

Raven turned to get the chart Kori left and fished a pen out of her white coat she wore. She clicked the pen open and tuned to Slade smiling.

"So Slade what seems to be the problem?" Raven asked.

Slade pointed to his stomach, "I have pains in my ribs and back when I get up in the morning and when I lay down for bed." He explained.

"Hmmm can you take off your shirt for me? I'll check out your bones." She set her stuff down as Slade unbuttoned his shirt and set it aside.

Raven stepped behind him and began to run her hands down his spine slowly.

"Hmm… your spine feels a bit un even… You may need someone to massage it for you twice a day." Then she came in front of him and began to feel his ribs. Silence filled the office as she checked out his ribs.

"You seem to be fitting in well in this position I gave you" He smirked and Raven nodded as she moved to the other side of his ribs.

"Mhmm… can you tell me if anything hurts when I press down?" She asked not meeting his eyes.

Across the community Wally and Pantha walked security checks around the south side of the wall.

"So then what did you do when he had you in a headlock?" Wally asked as Pantha told him this exciting story of how she was the gold belt from the previous top wrestler of Mexico.

"Simple, I flipped his body over mine and then slammed down onto his weak point, knocking him unconscious and making me victor!" She said in her Spanish accent and Wally nodded.

"Wow that was amazing Pantha, you should teach me that move some-" He was interrupted when he heard moaning coming from behind a dumpster.

Both him and Pantha took out there police batons and began to creep around the side of the dumpster.

When they jumped out both gasped at what they saw.

Slade was buttoning his shirt up as Raven looked over her notes.

"Slade all I can see that is wrong with you is that you sleep at an elevated position and you arch your back when you sit down. You just need some massage twice a day and a hot compress on your back before you go to sleep." She turned to her and Kori's desk and sat the clip board down on it.

Slade watched Raven and looked her up and down, "So Raven how are you and Garfield doing?"

"Were fine, he thinks one of the cows has it in for him but that's just crazy" She smiled fondly at the mention of her best friend.

"So are you two.. Pardon me for asking… but are you both in a relationship?" He asked.

Raven felt a horrible feeling in her gut when he asked that question.

~~~~~~~~~End Chapter 8~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Here's something I've never really done before, a sneak preview of the next chapter!

Chapter 9 Sneak Preview:

"_Oh fuck!" Billy let go and looked over to see Garfield lying in the grass with a pool of blood forming around his unconscious body._

"_Help! Help!" Billy began to run until he found some construction workers running towards him to help after they heard the screams._

_~~~end~~~~_

A.N: Awwww yeah! Next chapter will be very dramatic! I hope you enjoy this cliff hanger!

:3


	9. If It Can Go Wrong… It Will

A.N: YAY CHAPTER 9!

Also I want to thank TealCrystalCAT for correcting me! Bumble bee's name was Karen! I changed it and I thank you for the help. I am not going to double check my facts instead of assuming.

So heres the next chapter! I hope you love it!

~~~~Chapter 9: If It Can Go Wrong… It Will~~~~~~~~

"Uh… no actually were not" Raven gave him a strange look and went behind the desk to put away some tools she used on Slade.

"Hm… well then… might I ask for your company tonight for dinner?" He smirked as Raven went pale in the face.

"Um Slade I'm sorry to put it like this but you're old enough to be my father" Raven put her hands on the desk and gave him a blank stare.

Slade just chuckled and gave her a amused glance.

"Raven… this is a new world… and with a new world we can start new outlooks on life… Now before all of this if I were to ask you out it would be considered inappropriate.. But today if people were to see us walking the street together it would be as common as night and day." He tucked his shirt in his pants.

"I'm sorry Slade but your not really my type" Raven sat down and wished he would leave.

"If it still has to do with my age… I can inform you my age might be high but my body is in top physical condition. Sex comes easy to me, and I believe we would be compatible together sexually and mentally" He placed his hands on the table and waited for her response.

"Slade I think you're stepping out of your boundaries, um I've never even thought of what your sexual stamina was like and I never will… It has nothing to do with sex Slade… Or if were mentally compatible… I just don't see you in that kind of way… besides I have an interest in another male. Now I must ask you to leave… there are other people I have to go make house calls on." Raven looked down to collect some papers to put in her bag.

Slade leaned down and got to eye level with her.

"I find you very attractive Mrs. Roth, and I would like just one date… That's all I am asking… It doesn't even have to be in public…" Slade pressed on.

"I said no." Raven stood with her bag and began to leave.

She opened the door and waited, "Have a good day Mr. Slade"

Slade didn't move for a minute but then began to walk to her. He stopped in front of her and reached out a hand to lift her chin and rub her skin with his thumb.

"Ok… but just think of my offer… it will be open for you any time" He winked and then walked away. Raven let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and leaned against the door. She waited until she heard the other door close before she closed and locked her office door. She left to visit a pregnant woman resting at her home.

Jinx looked as all the kids were taking naps on the floor and then she looked out the window to see Kole sitting on the swings while Jericho played the guitar for her while looking at her lovingly and her returning that gaze.

Jinx thought about how cute they looked together and thought about what tonight would be like for her and Wally.

She turned to her bag where she kept her book that she read during nap time and opened it to get it out. Jinx froze when she saw a red rose sitting on top of her book in her bad and she smiled. Wally must have put it in there this morning. Jinx took it out and smelt it as she wondered how she got so lucky as to have him.

Tonight would be amazing…. For both of them.

Garfield was working with the livestock with Billy in the field, both were doing a check up on a sick cow that mad many abscess's and had blood in the utter.

"Ok Billy did you give her the sedative for her to not move while I take out the abscess from her back leg?" Garr asked as he got the knife ready.

"God damn it stop treating me like a kid! Of course I gave the got the damn medicine!" Billy growled back.

"Ok ok I wasn't arguing with you or anything gosh… ok now tie her neck and back legs to the post." Garfield began to get the items ready for removing the abscess.

Billy growled and tied a loose knot around the cow and instead of tying it around the post he just threw the loop around it and walked back.

"Ok its secure" Billy shrugged and crossed his arms.

Billy always hated Garfield because he was in charge of the livestock instead of him. Being in charge of something meant you were important… And when your important you got things… When he first came to the community he barley knew anything about cows or chickens but apparently he knew more then anyone else did. He got respect from people, and he liked that. Once Slade asked him to check out the chickens health wise and Billy told him he couldn't because the chickens would scratch and peck him. Slade told him if he did it then he would be rewarded greatly.

Billy just bull shit the check up and when he turned in the report he was indeed rewarded greatly. Terra took him to her place and he got laid big time, of course afterwards she told him to get out and come back whenever he got his reports done. Billy loved his job, but then this city slicker came and put him down, he didn't even get ass from Terra anymore.

"Ok pet her while I cut open the wound." Garfield got down and began to move the knife to Dixie's leg.

Billy pet her neck and he thought of Terra rewarding him for helping the cow. He could so take credit for this no problem.

Suddenly without warning Dixie began to jerk and before Garfield could move, her back legs came up and slammed into his head sending him flying back.

"Oh fuck!" Billy let go and looked over to see Garfield lying in the grass with a pool of blood forming around his unconscious body.

"Help! Help!" Billy began to run until he found some construction workers running towards him to help after they heard the screams.

Garfield kept slipping in and out of sleep as he looked up to the sky. Every sound was muffled as he watched a cloud in the shape of a bunny hop by. Raven would have smiled if he pointed it out to her…. Raven… Raven…

Billy and the crew were running towards Garr's body screaming for him to be ok.

"Raven look…. it's a bunny" He smiled and went back to sleep as the group reached him finally and began to try and wake him up.

Jinx was walking home from the park after she dropped the kids off when she saw an Asian girl walking down the sidewalk in a green tunic top and black pants. Her black hair was so long it reached her waist and he held a plastic bag in her hands and let it swing as she walked. Jinx tried to remember her name, Chelsea? Or was it Sheryl? Oh wait it was Cheshire! She was a gymnast before the infection, with hopes of going to the Olympics one day.

Jinx was about to call out to her when she noticed Speedy jogging over to her. The two talked and exchanged smiles before Speedy took her bags and walked with her away towards the place they were going.

In a way they looked really cute together, the way Cheshire would blush when Speedy smiled at her and both would turn away. It reminded Jinx of when her and Wally were in high school and he would carry her books home for her.

As Jinx turned and continued her walk back she thought of her old home for the first time in months. Her dark blue room with the old desk that her foster mother got for her at a garage sale, and her box under her bed with photo's of her and Wally growing up, along with her birth certificate and photo of her real mom in it. Her walls were plain and bare of any posters or photos. Mostly books littered the room from her addiction to owning as much literature as possible.

Jinx turned the final corner to get to hers and Wally's house when she looked up and saw the front door open to there house. Jinx cocked her head to the side and walked towards it thinking Wally got back early.

Jinx poked her head inside and looked around, "Wally? You home sweetie?"

A hand grabbed her shoulder from the porch and Jinx jumped and turned around to hit the assailant.

Wally and Pantha both turned there heads away and closed there eyes.

Behind the dumpster was Valyor and a local girl Kitten having sex right in broad daylight.

"Ah dios mios!" Pantha mage a gross sound.

"Hey you two cut it out! There are kids that walk around here!" Wally was still looking away.

The couple having sex looked up and Valyor growled as he stood up and adjusted his pants and began to walk away.

Kitten sat up and pulled her skirt back down as she bit her lip, "Come see me sometime and I'll finish it sweetie!" She then looked to Wally and smirked.

"Or you could help me finish the job" She twirled a strand of blond hair in her fingers.

"No way" Wally made a disgusted face.

Pantha pointed to Kitten with her stick, "Listen here chica! We want to keep this place safe and civil! So next time take it to your designated residence!" Pantha turned and walked away to find Valyor to give him hell.

Kitten jutted out her hip as she crossed her arms, "But then my boyfriend Fang would see me! Ugh this place sucks" She turned and walked away with a pout.

Wally followed Pantha to Valyor who was leaning up against a car and lighting a cigarette.

"Listen we do not care who you screw with while you live here but you are a civil servant to this community! You swore an oath to protect these people and keep the peace! Do you think having sex with a resident here, who by the way is 16, and in broad daylight outside is responsible?" Pantha threw her stick in her pocket and crossed her muscular arms.

"Ya man that is messed up!" Wally added,

Valyor shrugged as he blew out smoke and smirked, "Please… everyone around here is damaged goods, someone who was once a faithful mother of two with a respectable job is now blowing the closest man that will hold them in there arms for a moment to forget that there children was eaten in front of them. I mean people change! Now I didn't force her to have sex with me… I just walked by her on my way to training when she came out and offered to jump my bones. Blond, white American girls are hard to come by in this rat race mix of a community… who cares if she's only 16? Best sex I've gotten since Angel hooked up with Mumbo." He smirked and took a drag of his tobacco.

"If she wanted sex then you take it inside! God damn don't pull that shit again or we'll report you!" Wally pointed to him and with no response he and Pantha walked off.

Raven was with an old woman checking out her baby and smiled when she felt a kick.

"Mame you're baby seems healthy and very well taken care of, only 4 more months and that should do it… Now next month we want you to start lamas and Kori will help you with that if she's up for it, but if not I've sat in on a couple classes and I can help you." Raven saw the couple smile to each other and place there hands on the stomach.

Raven was about to ask some more questions when the door was thrown open and Billy stood there with blood on his shirt. The pregnant woman screamed and clutched her husband.

"Raven it's Garfield! He-he's hurt real bad!" Billy was breathing hard.

Raven felt the floor beneath her fall out and her world rip away from her. She didn't even know she was running until she saw Billy throwing open a door to the doctors office were Kori was already there taking Garfield's pulse.

"Raven get me some cloth we need to stop the bleeding!" Kori called and wobbled to Garfield's side and stuck a wire to his chest which was attached to a heart monitor that started beeping slow. Raven couldn't move, she could only look at all the blood that was dripping to the floor.

"Raven either help me or he dies!" Kori screamed and that snapped Raven back as she rushed to the cabinet and grabbed cloths. She held it to Garr's head and her and Kori began to work more on him.

Slade stood in his office and straightened his tie as he looked in the mirror. A knock was heard before the door opened and Terra walked in with a skirt and tank top on. She carried a bottle of wine in one hand and two glasses in the other.

"So baby, I was thinking tonight we could maybe have a couple drinks and head to my place tonight. Blackfire turned me on so much this morning, and you've been on my mind all day." Terra sat on his desk and he barley looked to her as he continued to fix his tie.

Terra poured them both a glass and walked up to him, and he turned to her and took a glass. She tapped her glass to his and downed hers while Slade sipped his. Terra set her glass on a desk near the mirror and rubbed her hands on his chest.

"So it's been awhile since we last fucked… Not that blackfire hasn't been satisfying me… but… well… I was thinking tonight you could rock my world" Terra leaned up and kissed him.

Slade looked down to her and sighed, "Ok"

Terra cocked her head, "You don't sound excited… or eager" Terra bit her lip.

Slade downed his wine and set it next to hers while he began to remove his clothes and the tie he finally got perfect. He then ran a hand down her face and Terra smiled at the feel of the man she loved caressing her face.

"You know you made me excited… Now let's do this" He then began to remove his pants.

"Were you going some where?" Terra asked as she took off her top.

Slade shook his head, "It can wait" He then walked over to her and kissed her softly.

"You know I love you right?" He asked and Terra smiled the most sweetest smile since everything happened.

"Yes… and I lo-" She was cut off when Slade threw her on the floor and began to have sex with her.

Jinx turned around to see Adonis looking at her with a confused look on his face.

"Woah I didn't mean to startle you Jinx… I was jogging by and I just saw your home was open and I wanted to see if everything was ok" He smiled nervously.

Jinx placed a hand on her speeding heart and smiled.

"Oh no no it's fine… Adonis right?" She regained her regular breathing.

"Ya, so um anyways I figure it was a good idea to check out the area, once again I'm sorry if I startled you" He scratched the back of his head.

"Oh that was very nice of you Adonis… I'm sure it was me or Wally who forgot to close it this morning" She smiled.

"Oh well then I guess were good here." Adonis looked to her with a huge grin on his face.

"Um I guess we are…" Jinx stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"If it's not to much trouble, I'm heading to the gym now, but like I said I've been jogging so is there any way I could come in for a glass of water?" Adonis raised an eyebrow.

"Of course! Come in" Jinx moved aside and let him in. As she closed the door behind her she never saw the evil smirk on his face.

Raven and Kori continued work on Garr when his heart monitor began alerting them of his dropping pulse.

"He's dropping! Raven get me-" Raven cut her off by handing her a bag of Garfield's blood type that they kept in a blood fridge in the back office. She knew his blood type by heart.

"Please don't die Garfield!" Raven said as tears slipped from her eyes.

Garfield lurched forward coughing blood and shaking, "He's going into shock! Raven hold him down" Kor called and Raven held Garfield down by the head by petting it and kissing his cheek while she croed.

"Please lay still sweetie!" She kissed his cheek again and he calmed down.

Adonis followed Jinx to the kitchen where she began to pour him a glass of water. Adonis watched her and silently came up behind her.

"So you guy's train all day… you must be a great fighter by now" Jinx said as she shut off the water.

"Actually I'm more of the stealth expert" He whispered as he wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her hard against his chest and Jinx dropped the glass as it broke across the floor.

~~~~~End Chapter 9~~~~~~~~~~~~

A.N: YAY! I'm doing really good with this chapter! :3

And I really enjoy the reviews you guys give me! So there will be a lot of mention of sex in the next few chapters but that can't last forever so I'm getting it all out now. Enjoy!

Peace :3


	10. Evil Is Among Us

A.N: OMG I'm so sorry for the wait! Between work and life I have like no free time. But I get a couple pages in every so often. But the next chapter wont be up for awhile! My boyfriend is taking me to New York for our anniversary this week! We will be gone for about 2 weeks and I am so excited! I've never been before! But I will have my laptop with me so if there's nights where I can't sleep or some down relaxing time I'll work on the next chapter! Add some zombies in the next chapter of course!But I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm really excited about getting to the big dramatic point that I've been dying to write!

But anyways Enjoy!

~~~~ Chapter 10: Evil Is Among Us!~~~~~~

"In the next thirty seconds you will be unconscious, in which then I will- well you'll see when you wake up my dear" He chuckled and Jinx let out one more grunt of struggle before slouching forward.

Terra looked up as Slade began to finish and she threw her head back with a scream as he came inside of her. Terra laid there and then pulled her body to Slade as she snuggled against his broad chest.

"Sweetie… I love you" She sighed.

"That was pleasant but I need to go now" He jerked away from her and stood as he began to get dressed.

Terra laid there and watched shocked as he ruined a moment between them. She stood up and covered her chest which is something she only did when she was sad or scared.

"Oh… ok well then I'll head home" She reached to get her shirt when he stopped her with addressing her.

"Oh before you do, can you stop by Mr. Light's house? He fixed up another generator for the community that will last another 6 months… and it's been awhile since you paid him a visit" He buttoned up his shirt, once again not looking at her,

Mr. Light?… B-But last time I visited him… he asked me to do things… that… he has very weird fetishes… Can't you give him extra food or something? He's like 60" Terra put on her top.

"He asked for you specifically… and he want's you to wear your hair up in pig tails this time" Slade began to put on his tie.

"But Slade-" She was cut off when Slade snapped his head to her.

"I don't care if he wants you to bend backwards and stick it up your ass while you call him daddy! Just fuck him and leave! Why are you hesitating so much?" Slade growled and turned away.

"I-I didn't mean to make you mad… I just… I-" She was once again cut off when Slade walked over to her and kissed her passionately.

"Do you love me?" Slade asked.

"Of course I do…" Terra smiled to him, and he leaned forward and whispered in her ears.

"Then you will go to his house… and sleep with him…" He leaned away and left Terra standing there with a blank look on her face.

Adonis walked up the steps with Jinx over his shoulder and he chuckled.

"Aw yeah this will be one of my best yet" He found her room and threw her body onto it.

Raven gasped when Beast boy spit up more blood and mumbled out some words.

"What did he say? Kori asked as she washed more blood from his forehead and moved to give him more sedatives for the pain.

"He said… Raven… I'm sorry" Raven choked out as more tears slipped from her eyes.

Terra looked to the door with a 12 sitting on it and knocked. A second later an old man with black and grey hair answered and smirked to her in what he thought was sexy.

"Mmmm Terra I've been expecting you" He moved aside and Terra walked in and he closed the door behind her.

Terra walked over to the stairs looked back at him, "Let's get this over with" She sighed.

"I knew you would be excited to do this again" He smirked and lead her to his room where he laid her on the bed and had her look up at him.

"Now… this time after I finish I want you to lick it off and beg for more" He undid his pants and began as Terra choked back tears and took on a lustful look.

Wally walked home and had a flower in his hands that he picked for his lady at home. He was running a bit late but only because Adonis didn't show up and Wally ran his shift, but tomorrow he would get hell for it so Wally smirked at the thought. Just two more blocks and he would see the love of his life waiting for him.

Finally Garfield was stable and Kori went to sit down and relax her racing heart, and leaving Raven alone with Garfield. Raven took his hand into hers and she kissed the palm lovingly.

"oh honey… I'm glad you'll be ok… just wake up" She whispered.

Mr. Light sighed in delight as he zipped up his pants and got off of Terra with a nervous laugh.

"Normally I don't do it so early but you were amazing… I felt like you connected with me…" He smiled to her as Terra collected her clothes and ignored him.

"So tomorrow I was thinking we could try this again but in the shower and-" He was cut off when Terra laced up her boot and turned to him with a glare.

"Pfft tomorrow I'm going to be in the shower rinsing you off me! I only came here because you did you're job! And now I just did mine… so don't tell me we just connected when- ugh never mind" Terra stormed from the house leaving a flustered Mr. Light.

Adonis stood over the bed and tossed Jinx's body onto it, but it bounced and hit the bed board pretty hard. Then Adonis proceeded to take off her shoes and socks.

"Baby that lame guy could never satisfy you, but sadly you wont be awake for the grand finale. Luckily you don't need to do anything except lay there and take it." He began taking off her blouse.

Terra walked the streets with a blank look on her face as she tightened the coat around her body. She felt dirty and she hadn't felt this bad since she was raped. She stopped outside her house and was about to turn and take another walk around the block when the door opened and a tanned skin woman walked out in a black silk bathrobe that left little to the imagination. Her long black hair fell down her shoulders to cover the exposed chest that the robe failed to cover. Her purple eyes sparkled as she watched the golden haired girl stand before her.

"So are ya coming in or will the dinner I made go to waist?" She smirked and Terra felt her heart beat speed up.

"Blackfire… I thought they sent you out for a special mission tonight" Terra walked up the porch steps.

"I was when I remembered it was your birthday today so I told the squad there number one agent was taking a sick night. I waited here for awhile and made you dinner. Where were you anyways?" Blackfire raised an eyebrow.

Terra felt her throat dry up and her hands begin to shake. Dear god…. She just spent her birthday screwing a dirty old man for making a light go on…. She… let him do horrible things to her body… her last birthday she spent it with her parents and two of her best friends at Olive Garden and then they went to see Happy feet at the dollar theater… She… If she had known what she would be doing a year from her last birthday…. She would have killed herself the night after…

"Sweetie?" Blackfire asked as a worried look spread across her face.

"I-I'm so happy" Terra said as tears made there way to her eyes, "That I have you with me"

They both embraced and Blackfire kissed her passionately.

Wally walked up the porch steps as he hummed a tune in his head. He opened the door and looked around. Before he called out that he was there he noticed Jinx's jacket and scarf on the rack… but next to it was another jacket… Wally stared at it and then walked to the kitchen. There on the ground was the broken glass, and then a thump was heard upstairs.

His heart raced as Wally fled to the stair case and rushed up them. He came to the first open door he saw and when he rounded the corner he froze with a look of pure rage on his face.

Adonis was standing over Jinx, shirtless and with his pants undone and Jinx laying on the bed with a forming bump on her head and her blouse laying open, showing her black bra underneath it. The man clicked his tongue and took a step back as he sighed.

"Hm not the most hottest body I've had… but certainly it will be the most pure" He then was about to take the step forward to take her pants off when a scream erupted in the room.

Wally yelled out in rage as he charged forward and tackled Adonis. But once he made contact he didn't stop running and they both hit the glass window and it shattered as both flew threw the air. Wally didn't feel the glass cut his skin, or the wind in his face. All he knew was that the person in his hands tried to hurt Jinx, and he had to die.

Once they both hit the ground they rolled apart and Adonis moaned as he let out snorts of air.

"What… the fuck!" He screamed.

Wally felt nothing but rage as he wobbled up and stood over Adonis. Then kneeling down he proceeded to beat the living shit out of him.

Adonis screamed for mercy but Wally heard nothing except a ringing in his ears. How was this fair? His brave Uncle and innocent mother died at the hands of the undead… but this rapist… this ass hole… this bastard was spared and brought to a community of people to protect them… How was this fair?

People that were in the area heard the glass break and the screaming and many came to see what was going on.

The first on the scene was an old woman who began to call for help, which came next in the form of Cheshire and Speedy. Speedy raced into the fight and pulled at Wally while Cheshire watched in horror. Next came Billy and Mumbo who just watched dumbfounded. Wally felt arms around him and slammed his head back into Speedy's causing the orange haired teen to fall backwards clutching a bloody spot above his head. Cheshire raced to his side.

Bushido and Pantha came running around the corner and tried to pull Wally off Adonis who by now was just a bloody, swollen face with a tooth lodged in his cheek. Finally they managed to pull him off and hold him down as he continued to struggle against his friends.

Slade them approached with Robin right next to him.

"What in the name of all that is good is going on here?" Slade cried out.

"We don't know! We arrived after the fight started" Pantha said as she struggled to hold Wally still.

"Jinx… he hurt her! He tried! He-" Wally screamed out in anguish and Cheshire gasped and left Speedy's side and ran into the open door of the house with the broken window.

She bolted up the stairs taking two at a time, and finally reached the top in seconds. She turned the corner and covered her mouth at what she saw. Rushing to the pink haired girls side she checked her pulse and once establishing that nothing was bleeding or in damage she began to put back on her blouse. Once secure she pulled Jinx into her arms and pet her bumped head softly and whispered for her to be ok. Speedy walked around the corner and leaned against it.

"Is she ok?" He stopped bleeding but the blood was still wet on his face from where it dripped down earlier.

"She seem's fine but Kori should check her out." Cheshire placed a soft kiss on the Jinx's head and hugged her.

"What's going on down there?" She asked.

"They took Wally to the holding cell to lock him up until he calms down…" Speedy looked around the room to the broken window.

"And Adonis?" She didn't look up from Jinx.

"He's alive… barley… Some of the guys came and took him to Kori's to get fixed up…" Speedy walked to the window and looked down to the dissipating crowd.

"Bastard should have died…" She muttered in Japanese and looked to the floor.

Speedy sighed and walked to the girls. "Let's get her to Raven to check out" He lifted Jinx into his arms and carried her out with Cheshire following.

Raven was sitting with Garfield and petting his hair as she talked to him about random stuff when Speedy dropped Jinx off and explained everything to her and left with a worried Cheshire.

Raven looked Jinx over and laid her on the couch in a comfortable position. She then looked to Garfield and back to her friend and sighed.

"Was coming here really a smart thing to do?" She bit her lip and wiped a tear away as she went back to looking over them both.

Wally sat in a regular sized room with cement walls and a locked door, with no windows. He was going crazy as he thought of Jinx and how she was. What if Adonis killed her before he got there… or worse… what if he… Wally dropped his body to the floor and began to whimper as he died with ever passing second that went by without knowing where his Jinx was.

~~~End Chapter 10~~~~~~

A.N: AWWWW YEAH! It was painful to do that to Jinx but just to let everyone know she was NOT raped! She was just fondled and basically felt up but not violated.

I really enjoyed the reviews you all have been writing! And I hope this chapter will inspire more reviews!Well I need to get packing for New York! :3

Peace!


	11. Am I Dead?

A.N: WOW omg I am soooo sorry for not updating as soon as I got back! Just work and stuff got a hold of me. The tourist season at theme parks isn't kind to us at Harry Potter…

But New York was amazing! Me and my boyfriend had such an amazing time at the casinos and rock and roll museum!

But once again I'm sorry for not updating soon! I've already started on the next chapter so It will be done soon. :D I have an idea for a huge event to occur! But I'll let ya'll read instead of me going on about it!

Enjoy!

~~~~Chapter 11: Am I Dead?~~~~~

Wally snapped out of his thinking when he heard the door to the cell open with a clang. He looked up and there was Speedy with a bowl of oatmeal and glass of water.

Wally looked to the window and realized it had been all night and the sun has risen. He was lost in thought for a couple hours. Quickly he stood and Speedy sat the food on a table and looked to Wally.

"Hows Jinx? Is she-"

"She's fine… He didn't hurt her at all… Just a bump on the head." Speedy crossed his arms.

Wally felt his heart tighten up, "Did he… was-" Wally couldn't form the words.

"He didn't rape her, you got there in time" Speedy said.

Wally slumped to the floor with an exhale as his heart felt like it had been released from bob wire wrapped around it. His Jinx was ok… she was fine…

Speedy walked over next to him and crouched down next to him as silence filled the air.

"I would have killed him too if I saw him try that on any woman…" Speedy placed a hand on Wally's back.

Wally turned to him with a blank look, "So is the bastard dead?"

Speedy scratched the back of his head.

"Well.. No but he is in intense care with kori while Raven watches over Garfield and Jinx. Sadly Kori said he will eventually make a recovery…" Speedy made an angry face.

"So what will the system do with him? Put him in jail? Or under watch? What?"

"Slade is… actually not really going to do anything…" He looked away as Wally stood in outrage.

"What? He tried to rape my girlfriend! Rape! Does that not matter to him! We can't let a rapist walk the streets! What if he tries it again?" Wally threw his hands up as Speedy stood and sighed.

"We may be a haven from the outside world… but our justice system leaves much to be desired."

"What about me? What will happen?" Wally watched Speedy look out the window and back to him.

"Well Slade understands you were provoked so you can leave any time, but your not allowed near Adonis while he's healing." Speedy watched the emotions play across Wally's face.

"Dude just go to your girl… Think about all this later" Wally nodded and left the cell as Speedy looked to the oatmeal he brought and shrugged as he began to eat it.

Wally ran all the way home and saw a plastic sheet over the broken window. He ran next door to Raven and Garfield's house and knocked rapidly. Raven answered looking like hell. Her clothes were tussled like she was up all night and her eyes had bags under them which gave a reason for the messy clothes.

"Wally! Oh god I'm so glad they let you out" Raven hugged him and he hugged back.

"I was going to come and try to convince them to let you out in another hour if you were still there." She pulled away and both entered her house.

"Where's Jinx?" He asked.

"She's upstairs in my bed… She's perfectly fine, She will actually wake up soon." Raven smiled tiredly.

"Raven sorry for this but you look terrible! What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's Garfield… He was hit in the head while working and he's in some sort of coma sleep. Kori told me I could take him home so he's in his bead right now… Wally I… I don't know what I will do without him…" Raven began to tear up and Wally pulled her into his arms.

"Raven it will be ok… Garr will pull out of this… He's strong.." He said and petted her back slowly.

"I hope you're right Wally… I hope you're right" She detached herself and slowly walked up the stairs with Wally and led him to Jinx's room. She was changed into her sleep clothes and resting comfortably on the plush queen bed. Wally sat on the left side of the bed and curled up next to her. Raven closed the door to give them privacy and left to Garfield's room.

He was shirtless with a peaceful look on his face as she slumbered. Raven took the chair that was next to his bed and pushed it aside as she climbed onto the bed and took his hand in hers.

"Wally's out of his cell now… He's with Jinx and she will wake up soon… Garr you should follow her motives and wake up to… I don't know if I can see another morning without hearing you hum in the kitchen as you make your breakfast… or hug you before you leave… or look into your eyes… I never told you this but your eyes are the most beautiful color I've ever seen on anyone." She brushed his hair from his eyes and sighed.

Raven looked out the window and stood up and began to walk to the door.

"Just… Just when you wake up… explain to me why we came here again" She left to make herself some food and try to force it down.

Wally waited by Jinx's side for about two hours and left once to use the bathroom and Raven brought him up some food. Just as he was about to fall asleep Jinx stirred and moaned.

"Jinx?" Wally asked shocked.

"Wally?" She turned to him with a tired look.

"My head hurts" She sighed and Wally felt like crying as he swooped her into his arms and hugged her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I'll explain everything when we get home honey…" He kissed her.

Wally and Jinx left for there home to make dinner and clean up. They offered to stay and keep Raven company but she told them she would be fine.

Richard busted in Kori's office with a gun and a box of food. His wife turned to him smiling brightly as she stood over the body of Adonis who was stitched up on the table.

"I am so glad you have returned honey! I was so hungry" She took the box of cookies from her Robin and began to eat them like a starving woman.

Richard walked near Adonis and glared at him, "He didn't wake up did he?"

"Robin dear he will be lucky if he wakes up next week! I pumped him with so much drugs he will be out for awhile" She said and shoved more cookies in her mouth.

Richard looked to the heap of unconscious flesh laying on the table to his growing wife and smiled.

"Honey… Slade is sending me out on a scavenge to the next town" He blurted out.

Kori dropped her cookies and looked to his shocked, "But I'm about to burst! You can't leave until after the baby is here!" She growled the last part.

"Star… calm down… I'll be back in 4 days. You wont have the baby in 4 days… I promise you" He placed his hands on her stomach and she looked up to him nervously.

"Really?… You promise?"

"Yes" He kissed her softly and turned to pick up her cookies for her to finish.

The next day Robin rode out on his cycle and Cyborg took Kori to work and watched after her for his best friend.

Raven stood in the kitchen wearing one of Garfields t-shirts since it calmed her to have his scent on it and her pajama bottoms. She was cooking some eggs and tried to not get lost in her thoughts, because if she did she would end up crying over her scrambled eggs. Just as her mind was slipping to the man she loved, a knock was heard at the door. Raven turned off the stove and set the finished eggs to the side as she walked to the front door. Looking out the peep hole she smiled softly and opened the door, "Come on in, I was just making breakfast."

Cheshire walked in wearing a green kimono top with black training pants. She was carrying a plate of food and weakly smiled."Good morning Raven, um Kole made some cookies for everyone." She walked in and set them down on the coffee table and walked into the kitchen with Raven.

Raven had grown close to Cheshire since the incident with Jinx and Adonis. She was the one to help her get Jinx home while she took Garfield. Also while Raven was settling Jinx into bed, Cheshire had gone next door to get some of Jinx's clothes as well as patch up the broken window with plastic, with the help of Speedy.

"How you doing Raven?" Cheshire asked.

"Still sore from staying up all night thinking of Garr." Raven sat down and tried rubbing her shoulders with her hands.

Cheshire smiled softly, "Here, let me help relax you" She stood and walked behind her as she began massaging Raven's shoulder. At first she tensed up but slumped into the feel of pleasure.

"Wow… you're… good at this…really good" Raven smiled as she felt all her kinks work out of her.

"Ya well after my training, my coach would send all the girls to the massage parlor across the street. The ladies there were very nice to us, they worked on our muscles to keep us at peek capacity. Me and my sister learned how to do what the women did and we would practice on each other." She sighed softly.

"You have a sister?" Raven asked.

"Had is a better use…." Cheshire continued to Rub her back.

"I'm sorry… did you loose her in the infection outbreak?" Raven asked.

"No… two months before the infection she was on the high beams doing her routine for junior nationals when the power went out and she fell…. Breaking her neck. She was at the studio alone to concentrate so it was two hours before anyone found her." Cheshire closed her eyes and sighed again.

"You actually remind me of her… You have the same hair… and face shape… When I first saw you, the day after you first came here… I thought I was seeing a ghost of Arisu."

"Arisu? Sounds like-" Raven was cut off by Cheshire.

"Alice? Ya that's the Japanese name for it… Our parents met at a play about Alice in Wonderland. So they named us after the characters. Our parents were planning on having another child, hoping it would be a boy so they could name him Hatter." Cheshire giggled and Raven joined her.

"You don't mind that… I think of you as my little sister do you?" Cheshire paused her hands on Raven's shoulders.

"Not at all Cheshire… Not at all" Raven turned to her and smiled.

"Thank you… now you have some horrible kinks in your lower back that I can work out but you need to lay down." Cheshire said and Raven lead her to her own bed.

Raven took off her shirt and laid down on her stomach as Cheshire worked on her back. Raven felt sleep begin to come to her.

Cheshire straddled Raven as she rubbed her back and felt some cracks as she popped some kinks and bumps.

This all was perfectly innocent as the two sat on the bed in there own world. Neither herd the bed squeak in the other room or the footsteps walking on the floor. None of them even heard the groan of pain. But they did hear the gasp and both woke from there thoughts to look over to see a wide eyes Garfield standing in the doorway with his mouth open.

Garfield woke up in a haze wondering what happened, so he get's up to find raven and boy did he find her. Shirtless with another girl on top of her rubbing her back.

Garfield looked to Raven's wide eyes and then muttered, "Oh my god I died! I totally died and went to heaven!"

"Garfield!" Raven screamed as she jumped from under Cheshire and ran to Garfield and threw her arms around him.

Garfield then was thrown into a world of pain and pleasure. The pain being from his head and the pleasure being from feeling Raven's bare chest squished up against his bare chest.

"Oh god! Oh sweet Jesus" He whimpered.

Cheshire smiled and stood up, "I'll head down stairs to get some scrambled eggs." She exited the room smirking to Garfield who was having so many conflicting thoughts.

Water hitting his chest woke him from his perverted thoughts and he looked down to see Raven looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Raven what-" He was cut off by Raven kissing him and then pulling away.

"Don't you EVER! Scare me like that you fucking ass hole! I thought I lost you" She cried more into his chest.

Garfield was shocked from the kiss, from her being topless, and the bandages on his head as well as the pain throbbing away.

"S-sorry?" Garfield smiled and hugged her closer.

Richard was riding the country side with the jeep he chose. He was looking for anything that could be useful to the compound. Besides the zombies that were turning there heads to the sound of a car he was finding nothing. He found a snack truck over turned and raided it to find some Twinkies in perfect condition for his snack.

Suddenly the sound of a chopper broke the silence and Richard looked up to see a failing helicopters waving around in the air as smoke billowed from it. Then he noticed it was coming toward him and he ran off to the jeep that was parked down the hill. A huge crash was heard with the sound of twisting metal and concrete breaking apart. A minute later all was silent except for the beeping alarm going on in the helicopter.

Richard cocked his gun and checked to make sure he was armed with other weapons.

Running up the hill he saw the helicopter still intact but badly damaged.

"Hello? Anyone alive… or dead in there?" Richard aimed the gun to the smoke filled helicopter.

Just as he was about to assume they were all dead a cough was heard and a cry for help as a pail hand appeared from one of the broken windows. Richard ran forward and tried to open the door but it was jammed. He reeled back his steel toe boot and kicked the door which knocked it loose and it rolled open then fell off. Richard then gasped at what he saw.

~~~End Chapter 11~~~~~

A.N: AW YEAH! I'm so excited to post the next chapter! It's going to be amazing!

Sorry if some people took offence to my Cheshire, Raven moment, but it wasn't anything sexual it was almost as if sisters were sharing a moment. Cheshire was just trying to get Raven to sleep from worrying about Garfield. Besides I think we all know Cheshire has her eyes on a certain guy with orange hair! Lol

But anyways I hoped you enjoyed this! Reviews are welcomed and inspire me!

Peace! :3


	12. What We Do For Love

A.N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the month long wait! I was switched to full time at the park for the summer and I could barely find time to read fan fiction. Thank you so much for the reviews! I love them! Now that school is starting back up for the fall semester I will have more free time since I have like 3 hours before most of my classes.

I have a few idea's on where to take this story and I'm excited to write them.

So I hope you enjoy this chapter!

/~~~~~ Chapter 12: What We Do For Love~~~~~~~~~~\\

Richard looked into the broken up helicopter to see a pale woman with black hair sitting next to 3 men and the helicopter pilot slouched over the controls with blood leaking out onto the panel.

The woman was the only one semi conscious one as her brown eyes looked to Richard for mercy.

"P-please… Help us.." She then passed out.

Richard looked around and saw two zombies stumbling out of the forest to see what the sound was. No doubt others would come to the sight of the crash, expecting a meal. Richard took out his knifes and took down the two silently and then came back to the wreck. He cut the seatbelts off the passengers and lifting each over his shoulder one at a time and carry them to his car. By the time he got the pilot strapped into the front seat he heard a loud scream and turned to see at least a dozen zombies running down the hill towards them. Richard got into the car and peeled out of the area, leaving the zombies to try and run after them but failing.

As he drove he looked into the review mirror at the 3 men squished with the small woman in rags. Two of the men were muscular and tall as both wore leather jackets and dirty clothes underneath. The other looked to be no older then 20 with his small but muscular frame and white hair, but very pale skin. He wore torn clothing that had some wrap around his mouth like a shredded bandana.

Once his eyes worked back to the woman he saw her brown eyes open softly and look to him with worry.

"Don't worry… I'm taking you all to a safe place! With food and security" He said in what he was hoping was a comforting voice, like the one he used with Kori.

The woman smiled and fell back asleep.

The pilot next to Richard had on a pilot helmet and heavy clothes so Richard wasn't 100 percent that he was alive. He just hoped they would all stay asleep until he got back to the compound.

Garfield was currently sitting on the couch trying to relax but it was hard when Raven was hovering and poking at his wound ever five minutes. She was currently scanning a book about coma patients that have awaken and was looking up to him with ever other word she read.

Garfield and Raven had not mentioned the kiss but it was replaying in his mind every few seconds. He was so confused about waking up to a total hot girl on girl moment with the woman of his dreams, then kissed by the woman he's madly in love with, told he was in a coma for awhile, and something about Jinx and Wally nearly killing someone. Garfield was about to ask her more about the details when he sneezed. Raven jumped up and rushed to look at his head.

"Raven… I'm fine! It was just a sneeze" He tried to pull his head from her soft hands but she just jerked him back.

"Or it could have shaken your brain and hit a cracked piece of you're skull and put you back in a coma when you go to bed" She said.

"Really?" Garfield gasped.

"No that's impossible, but bless you anyways" She walked away and Cheshire walked in with food for Garfield and he devoured it in minutes.

"Hm I guess I was more hungry then I thought." He chuckled sheepishly.

"Well a healthy appetite, good vitals, and your wound is healing nicely." Raven backed away from him smiling.

"You'll live" She whispered mostly to herself than anyone else.

Cheshire smiled to her and then figured she should leave to head home. After her departure Raven and Garfield began there talk of what went on while he was asleep.

Wally and Jinx first spent there reunion cuddling while Wally told her everything would be ok. Then it moved onto them making out, then to them eating dinner and back to cuddling. Jinx decided she did not want to think of what happened to her and move on, which Wally commended her for as he took her to there bed for sleep.

Kori looked out her window to the night sky that had a rain cloud approaching and sighed as she rubbed her stomach and the baby kicked and she winced, "oh little one please calm down… you're father will return soon… he always does…" She began to hum a tune as she sat down and continued to rub her stomach.

Blackfire and Terra were in Slades office whispering sweet nothings to one another when Slade came in and walked between them to his desk.

"Agent blackfire, I need you to take a trip to the city, there is a government building that has many files I need. I will give you a brief go threw before you leave in the morning." He began to take off his tie and smirk.

Blackfire raised her eyebrow to the older man's body language and knew what was coming. When she woke up she was on the roof of some building wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. Her head was bleeding and she could hear a faint ringing as she squinted to look at the sun. Walking to the ledge of the building she looked over this place below her in bewilderment. Stores liked the streets either on fire or trashed, as burnt cars lined the streets with wandering corpses either crawling, stumbling or hunched over a rotting corpse eating it.

"W-where am I? What the hell?" She checked her pockets and only found a dead cell phone. And a picture of her and a dark haired man with tan skin, they were smiling and waving to the camera.

Blackfire finally stepped to the fire escape and decided to make a run for it to safety. She wouldn't last long up here in the hot sun. As she ran the back ally's to a place she didn't even know herself she wondered why she wasn't crying or scared. Suddenly a zombie stumbled out from behind a dumpster and she jumped back. She had no weapon on her and clenched her fists. The zombie charged her with hands held out to her to grab at her. Blackfire before she even knew what she was doing, grabbed the zombie by the hands and broke them off it's body and kicked the head clean off the rotting corps with a round house kick.

She froze and looked down to her dirty hands in shock and wondered what she could really do? She then began to run and let her body take over as it jumped fences with grace, bounced from roof top to roof top with silence, and even took down a group of zombies a few time.

After a day of wandering she saw a man, a non-zombie man with black spiky hair be cornered by three zombies with an empty gun and a worried look. Before they could eat him she rushed in and saved him. Afterwards he introduced himself as Richard and asked for her name and story.

All she could tell him was "you're guess is as good as mine"

Richard took her back to the compound and she met Slade who welcomed her with open arms. He took the picture from her and examined it and with a magnifying glass saw that in the picture she had a FBI Agent badge on her shirt. Still not knowing her name Slade told her she would work for them as an agent since she seemed to be destined for it. He promised her he would find out who she was. So she began training to familiarize herself with her body when she met a blond girl at the exit of Slades office. She blushed when she looked to Blackfire and walked off.

The next day she met the girl again in the office when Slade was checking up on her and the two began talking. Blackfire asked her about herself and Terra told her she had no past, witch made her think they were the same for awhile. Four days later Blackfire and Terra walked back to her place from Slades in the rain and once they were inside Blackfired place they began to dry off but before either could realize it they were kissing, which lead to them peeling off there wet clothes and having sex on the floor of her living room. After that blackfire began to fall for the small blond and they kind of became a couple. Blackfire thought Terra was a sweet girl until she began to see she was in love with both her and Slade. She would come home smelling of the old man and a smirk on her face like she got what she wanted. Blackfire began to wonder if she wasn't enough for the girl, which then led to doubt that Terra didn't love her. So one day Blackfire did something for Terra and her relationship. She invited Slade over for dinner to her house and had sex with him. It disgusted her but when Terra came home she looked so happy to see Slade and Blackfire getting along.

She then joined them in sex and blackfire just closed her eyes and let everything happen. After Slade left Terra asked to move in with blackfire which made her so happy. They made sweet love again and Blackfire felt like she was in heaven.

As time went on she figured to just ignore Slade and focus on keeping her woman safe an happy.

Blackfire looked to Terra now as she blushed when Slade walked behind her and began to lift her skirt and run a hand down her ass as he smirked.

"For now I require some… attention to help me sleep tonight" He chuckled as he moved to blackfire and pulled her back to his chest so she could feel his erection against her bottom.

"Mmmm sounds good to me." Terra giggled and took her top off as she came in front of Blackfire and began to kiss her.

Blackfire moved away slightly from the two and looked down, "I should actually rest for this mission" She began to walk away when Slade grabbed her hand.

"You can rest after we finish… Now-" He leaned in and whispered to her, "-Take off your clothes and let's have fun" He chuckled and undid her belt buckle.

Blackfire bit her lip and turned to the woman she loved and brought her lips down on hers and slowly began to kiss her. What should have been a romantic moment between the two of them turned ugly as Slade came up behind her and slid her pants over her hips.

The next day Blackfire woke with a pain in her back and a bruise on her chest from where Slade bit and smacked her chest. She felt like a used rag doll but then looked to the sleeping beauty beside her and smiled faintly. She stood not caring she was naked and walked to her dresser drawer and pulled out the cell phone that she was found with and looked down to it's sleek and silver cover and sighed wishing she could unlock the secrets inside it.

Terra stirred and woke to stretch and look to her with so much love it made Blackfires heart ache.

"Morning sleepy head" Blackfire muttered as she began to put on her black jeans.

"Oh my god! Slade worked it hard last night. He really has stamina" She giggled but blackfire made a disgusted look.

"I'll miss you while you're gone" Terra sat up not even covering her naked chest.

After they got home blackfire took her clothes off and fell into sleep leaving Terra awake while she posed her new marks left by slade in the mirror for herself, she acted like the bruises and hickies he left were a trophy of her night with him.

"Same here love" Blackfire leaned in and pecked her lover on the mouth before throwing on her black tank top and combat boot's

"Guess Slade will have to keep me warm at night while you're gone" Terra giggled again and Blackfire clenched her fists and turned to the blond.

"How can you like what he does to us?" She growled and Terra looked to her shocked.

"Excuse me? You're the one that initiated we have sex together… if you don't want to sleep with him then just say no" Terra raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes to her lover.

"Say no? Ya like that would fly with him…. Terra I need to talk to you about something." Blackfire sat on the edge of the bed.

"What is it sexy?" Terra scooted up and began to sneak her hands into her pants and Blackfire jerked away.

"Stop it… Terra… I sometimes get the feeling that I'm not good enough for you… that you love Slade more than me…" She looked to her blond girlfriend and Terra gave her a weird look.

"I love you both the same, you both are perfect" She smiled dreamily and Blackfire stood up and growled.

"The same? Who stayed up all night with you when you got the flu? I did! Slade just came over and asked for head while you slept! Who cuddles up to you after we make love and kisses you? Slade will kick you out while the cum is still wet on his dick!" She yelled and Terra stood and screamed back.

"That's not how it is! He is very busy! I can't expect him to stay with me all night when he has a whole compound to protect!" She glared at her.

"Oh my god Terra he is a user! If he loves you he wouldn't have you fuck people for a good fucking job! Oh Billy thanks for staring ar the chicken for ten minutes! Now go fuck Terra until she's horse from screaming you're name!" Blackfire impersonated Slades voice and Terra began to cry.

"I do what I can to help! Everyone has a job here so I need one to!" She turned away.

"So I guess that makes you the town whore then?" Terra gasped at what Blackfire said and collapsed on the bed crying.

"I'm not- I…. I'ts complicated!" She cried.

"Oh yeah? Well let me make it less complicated for you… By the time I get back I want all you're stuff out of my place! Move in with your love Slade and see if he will put up with you're shit! Because I wont! I'd end this argument with 'fuck you' but who hasn't already?" She then stormed from the room with her duffle bag slung over her shoulder.

Terra screamed in agony as she watched the love that actually cared about her walk out the door. She sobbed until she couldn't breath and then sobbed some more.

Blackfire got her assignment from Slade and got herself a motorcycle from the garage. Then after grabbing some gadgets from Vic that she needed she headed out. As she made her way from the compound a van was driving in and she could see Richard driving it with a man next to him in a helmet. Both nodded to each other as they passed and she rode off to do her assignment.

Robin pulled into the compound and threw open the door as some people gathered around to see what he was rushing about. He threw open the door to pull out the woman and carry her bride style and shouted.

"Get me Raven and Kori! These people need help!" He ran with the woman to the clinic.

"There's otheres in the passenger and back seat! Get some men to help them to the clinic with me!" He called and other men stepped forward to help as they followed.

Jericho ran to find Kori while Cheshire and Speedy left to get Raven.

A.N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! In the next one some drama is going to unfold and we get to meet the unknown people in the helicopter.

I have already started on the next chapter so I'm hoping to have it done soon. Please review and let me know how you like it. Also sorry if you spot any grammar or spelling mess ups. I'll look threw them later.

Peace! :3


	13. Going Down in Flames

A.N: AW YEAH! Another chapter! I'm posting this one early since I made you all wait so long for the last one! I got mad inspiration from this chapter! OMG!

I want to thank 'Lonerinluv' for there review on my last chapter!

Also to 'Redtha' I will be adding more comic book characters in the chapters! And Comic book canon couples as well as cartoon couples! Thanks for your review :3

'Moonlightview', 'DanceTillDawn3', 'SoulKeeper123' thanks for you're awesome reviews! Sorry if I can't mention everyone but I figure a few shout outs would be nice!

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

~~~~~~Chapter 13: Going Down in Flames~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kori was eating her breakfast when Jericho busted in looking at her franticly and she stood with his help.

"Is it Richard? Is he ok?" She asked but was pulled out of the house to the clinic.

Once there she saw Richard standing over a woman with black hair and pale skin. She looked over the love of her life with worried eyes and once she was satisfied he was ok she moved to the woman's side and looked back to Richard.

"What's her story?" She asked.

"Helicopter accident, there's four others coming in as well." As he said this some construction men brought in the other guys and Raven came in after them tugging on her white coat and putting on her stethoscope.

"What's going on?" She went to the largest of the men on the tables and checked his heart.

Richard explained to her how he found them and backed away to let them work. Kori worked on the woman while Raven took down the vitals of each male.

Richard helped Raven take the pilot's helmet off and Raven looked to his vitals and bit her lip.

"He's dead" She placed a white sheet over his body and turned to the other three men.

Richard kept his eyes on the body while the women worked.

"Check for bite marks" Richard said and both women nodded as they looked for wounds.

Raven moved to the white haired man and unbuttoned his shirt to see a pale white chest with no marks but as they rolled up she met icy blue eyes staring back at her. Raven gasped and jumped back as Richard jumped in front of her.

"What's… where… ugh my head" The man said grasping his head.

"You're safe, Richard saved you from the crash" Raven said from behind Richard.

"Crash?" He looked down in thought and as if everything came back to him he gasped.

"How is everyone?" He looked over to the sheet and grimaced.

"Who is that?" He pointed.

Raven walked over to the sheet and lifted it up, "The pilot… sorry for you're loss" She covered him back up and walked to the other men while Richard watched him.

"Can you tell me the names of yourself and you're friends?" Kori asked as she cleaned dried blood from the woman's chin.

"Um… My name is Malchior, and our pilot's name was Hal Jordan… He saved our life's" He trailed off into silence and shook his head after a few seconds.

"Her name is Lauren Tom, and the two other men are Jonny, and Katarou." He winced and grabbed his side.

"Careful you might have a broken rib. Just stay there and don't move" Raven said as she checked over the muscular large male names Jonny. He had black spiky hair, large bulging upper body with tattoo's down his arm, and dark rings under his eyes.

Kori looked over the woman and signed, "She's bite free, and besides a broken arm she is fine." Kori moved over to bandage the woman's arm.

"So do both these men, not a bite on them" Raven looked over Katarou and noticed his tan skin and that his muscles were just as large as Jonny's. The Asian man had only a few bumps and cuts which was lucky for him.

"What's you're story?" Richard asked Malchior.

"Well it's kind of a long story but here it is." He took a deep breath and began.

Malchior was in his school's library when the evacuation went out from the army. He didn't want to leave all the books he had yet to read behind. His university was huge, and the library was the 10th largest in the world. The building was completely desolate of human life except for his own as he watched from the roof as people tried to run to the building when the zombies chased them. The library sat upon a hill with 50 or so steps leading up to it. The steps were cluttered with dead bodies that tried to make it inside for shelter. No one made it and Malchior boarded up the building using book shelf's and other items he found around the building. The library was 3 stories tall with its own cafeteria on the third floor.

Malchior was alone for 4 months with just him and his books when one day he head commotion outside and went to check it out. From the roof he saw a small group of people fighting there was threw the zombie horde. After being alone for so long Malchior called out to them and lead them all to the back way where he let them in using the fire escape. Of the group, only 4 made it, Jonny, Katarou, Lauren, and the pilot who they called Hal.

Malchior made friends with Hal instantly as they bonded over adventure stories and love of knowledge. Jonny and Katarou just shunned his books and spent there time held up on the roof watching the zombies scurry around. Lauren was quiet and kept scratching her arms which Malchior noticed old marks on her arms. Hal told him he was a army pilot that saved a group from roof tops when they were being evacuated. He found Lauren on one roof with a group of men that had cocaine and other drugs. He told them they couldn't take drugs on the copter but they tried to bring them anyways. A fight broke out and Hal shot them all and brought Lauren with him. She was totally strung out as she kept asking for more drugs. The army base he was flying her to was actually under attack when he flew over it so he kept flying. They touched down in the next town and they met Katarou and Jonny who joined up with them and their group as they ran for shelter. They held up in a gas station for 2 months before leaving for food. Next they came to a old apartment building a few miles away and stayed there for 2 months. Finally a hoard attacked and they made a run for it to the city were the university was. There was a recent fire there but it went out leaving the school burnt to a crisp but the library standing perfect since it was across the street on a hill.

The months went by and Malchior looked up to Hal like a father. Lauren became better with time and with Hal's help she found herself again and confessed to her horrible life and the things she's done. She sold her body multiple times for a fix, and she's stolen food just about every day. She held up a convenient store at the age of 16 to get condoms for her and her drug dealer boyfriend. She didn't get them because the cops came but she did shoot the old man at the register in the leg. At the age of seventeen she got pregnant and that didn't stop her from doing drugs while she was carrying it. She burned down a woman's house that spelt with her boyfriend. Also when the zombie attack came she went to her old boyfriends house and offered her body to all the men as they provided her with drugs and safety.

Months after there stay in the library Jonny and Katarou began to get stir crazy and threaten them with guns if they didn't get out of there. Hal heard the crazy behind there voices and put together a radio to see if there were any stations where people were trying to communicate. A month went by and finally he hit a wave where he head someone asking for survivors. He contacted them and they said they were a large group of more them 200 at the edge of England at the pier taking off to Alaska where they got another radio signal saying there was no infection there. He told them the pier was safe and the army had moved there to move survivors to Alaska.

Hal ended the transition and after discussing it they decided to go back to the helicopter since he thinks he remember there being enough gas to get them to the pier. They left the library, which was very hard for Malchior and left to the helicopter. The trek was simple if they stayed to the ally way's and killed the zombies without being loud. Half way there they came across a horde of about 70 or so zombies and they ran the next ten miles until they came to a jeep and Jonny hotwired it to drive them away to safety.

Once to the helicopter Hal started it up and they took off for the pier. The view was indescribable from all the way up there. Cities burnt down, dark clouds coming from certain areas, and the thing that bothered Malchior the most was the ant like people walking the streets. If he let his mind wonder he could almost think of them as actual people, walking to there jobs, or milling about in there daily life to get to there destination. But the truth was they were not people, they were dead, and he needed to stop before he started to cry for the people he never thought of while back at his library. His books kept him company, kept his mind from wandering. Now he had no books… nothing except these people.

After a few hours of flying the helicopter began shaking.

"What's wrong?" Malchior asked as she held onto the bar above him.

"Ugh something's wrong with the engine! Were stalling!" He yelled and Lauren screamed as she held onto Malchior and closed her eyes.

"Hold on everyone were going down!" Hal called and tried to pull up so they weren't cone down into the earth

Everything seemed to go slow motion as the sound of beeping coming from the consol dulled to a low buzz and the screams from his fellow passengers began nothing but muted cries.

Before he knew it the copter hit the ground and everything went black.

Everyone listened intensely as the girls worked on the men and Kori felt sad for Hal dying.

"You got a call from the army about a base is Alaska?" Raven asked.

"That's a lie" Richard growled.

"No I swear! Hal and me were they when they called, it's at pier 23B and they have multiple boats loading out. They will stop soon though since there's only 3 boats left" Malchior glared to Richard who looked to Raven.

"Do you have any sedatives? He looks like he is going to go into a frenzy" He asked and Malchior stood and winced but began to back away.

"Don't touch me!" He made a dash for the door but Richard tackled him making him scream in pain.

Raven hesitated but Kori listened to her love as she grabbed a needle and pushed it into Malchiors neck. He thrashed around for a minute until he became weak and slowly stopped and fell asleep.

Richard got off him and lifted his body to the table.

"Sedate the others until I get back. I need to speak with Slade about our new arrivals." He turned and began to walk out as Kori entered a sedative into all of there blood streams.

Richard made his way to Slade's office and once inside he took the elevator up. When it opened he saw Terra sitting in the hallway with a suitcase and bloodshot eyes.

He just ignored her and walked to the office and knocked.

"Who is it?" Came Slades voice.

"Richard and I have important news to bring you" He said.

"Come in" Richard opened the door and Slade was as his desk reading some papers.

"I head you came back early with new arrivals?" Slade smirked as he folded his hands on the desk expectantly.

"I brought back five from the helicopter crash, the Pilot Hal died but the other four are promising to live." He looked down.

"Excellent, once the doctors patch them up I will visit them and explain the situation to them. They will be a fine addition to our community and-" Richard interrupted Slade.

"Sir" Slade looked to Richard annoyed.

"What?" He growled out.

"They know about the army base at the pier taking survivors to Alaska" Richard bowed his head.

"What!" Slade stood with his hands on the desk.

"I just talked with one of the survivors, Malchior is his name. He told me about how him and the pilot made radio contact with the base and they were heading to it when they crashed." Richard bit his lip at the angry look in Slade's eyes.

"Fuck, Richard if anyone finds out about that base-"

"I know sir… I know the consequences" Richard bowed his head.

"Where are they now?" He asked.

"I has Kori give them each a sedative so they will be out for awhile."

"Finally you did something right! Go back and tell Kori once they are patched up to restrain them and keep anyone from seeing them, not even Raven or your woman can be in the room with them when they wake up. Wait with them and I will be over shortly." He turned away from Richard and looked out over the compound of people walking around talking about the new survivors.

Richard left and saw Terra sitting in the same spot outside and rolled his eyes to her.

"I'm done talking with him if you want to go in and lay on your back." Richard turned away not seeing the tear slip down her face.

~~~~End chapter 13~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A.N: OMG YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER! I ALREADY HAVE STARTED ON MY NEXT CHAPTER!

I really am excited for the upcoming chapters! I am thinking of more comic book characters to add! There's one big hint I left in this chapter about what will go on in the next one! I hope you can see it.

Reviews are welcomed and loved! Until next time!

:3 Peace


	14. The World Goes On

A.N: YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER! ALSO to 'TheGirlWhoJustReadYourStory' Thank you so much for the comment! I was going to name the pilot Jason Todd when I suddenly changed my mind to Hal, so thank you for telling me. I went back and changed it but yay! Now it won't confuse other readers! Thanks again!

Also I love how my review numbers went up a bit! It made me giggle to see and gave my inspiration to write the next chapter!

I hope you love it! Also to "lonverinluv" I totally feel you when you were sad about no flinx but I put a little in this chapter but next one hehehe will have UBER FLINX! AND UBER BB/R!

So here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

~~~~~~~Chapter 14: The World Goes On~~~~~~~~~~~

Jinx snuggled closer to Wally in bed and sighed happily at how warm and safe she felt wrapped up in his arms.

"I should go on patrol now honey" Wally said as he nuzzled her neck and smiled.

"Ok" She replied and waited for him to move but he didn't. He just held her tighter in his muscular arms. Jinx giggled and rolled over to she was facing the most handsome man she had ever seen.

"I thought you just said you had to go" Jinx whispered and Wally just shrugged.

"I say a lot of things… but I think were saying to much and doing to little" He leaned down and kissed her softly.

Jinx wrapped her arms around his neck and Wally slid his hand down her waist to pull her closer to him when suddenly the doorbell rang and both groaned.

"I swear the whole world is a total cock block" Wally let Jinx go as he rolled out of bed and walked down stairs to answer the door.

Speedy was waiting at the door with a look of concern on his face.

"What's up?" Wally stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

"We got some new survivors that came in earlier. I tried to ask Richard about it but he told me not to worry and leave it to him and Slade." Speedy crossed his arms and looked around the street before facing Wally.

"Hm. Well then we should do as he says for now… Why did you come to me?" Wally asked.

"Well I also wanted help to patrol the outer wall… There have been stragglers popping up and I got together a small group to walk around and see if the stragglers are wandering a path we can some how cover up." Wally nodded and both parted as Wally left back inside.

He walked upstairs and opened the door to see Jinx laid out on his bed in one of his t-shirts and he groaned.

"Like I said… the world is a cock block!" he walked to the closet and pulled out his sneakers and shoved his feet in them.

"Who was that?" Jinx sat up and wrapped her arms around her legs as she pulled them to her chest.

"It was Speedy… He needs me on a patrol around the outer wall for stragglers." He made sure the knot was fastened as he looked to her and made a pout at her worried face.

"Aw don't worry honey, I'll be fine" He walked up to her and kissed her softly.

"If I hurry now I'll be back for dinner" He kissed her softly again and nipped at her lower lip.

"Maybe even… some after dinner fun?" Jinx smiled at that last part and Wally pulled away and walked to the door.

"Lock up behind me and I love you" He looked her in the eyes before heading out and Jinx locking the front door.

"I love you too" She whispered and walked back upstairs to relax.

Garfield walked to the open field that he had his accident at. Raven was pulled away for some doctor stuff so he left a note on the table and headed out to check on the animals. Walking down the street he greeted the people he saw and continued to the pasture.

Once there he saw Greta a brown cow with a brand in her side from a previous owner. Garfield patted her head and she let out a happy moo to be noticed.

"Hey Greta, how's it shaking? Or should I say milk shaking? Haha I still got it" Garfield chuckled and walked to the chicken coup to check the chickens.

After greeting the animals and checking on the horses hooves, Garfield made his way to the spot where he had his accident. He reached the post and stared down into the brown grass that had his dried blood on it. Garfield knelt next to it and ran his hand over the brown patch.

"Your alive eh?" Garfield snapped his head up to see Billy walk in with hammer in one hand and a bucket of nails in the other.

"Ya… sorry if I scared you" Garfield stood back up and wiped his hands off.

"You didn't scare me… Just next time let me know when you don't know how to do something and maybe I can do it for you" He set the bucket and hammer down on a bench and walked to a white horse and dumped a bucket of green leafs into its feeding bucket.

"Billy stop!" Garfield took the leafs and threw them out of the feeding bucket.

"What the hell is you're problem? Did that kick to the head mess with you're brain? It's called F-O-O-D the animals eat it when they get hun-gr-y" Billy said the last part like he was a five year old.

"No I'm as sharp as ever! But you seem to not know what the hell you're doing! That's clover weed! It's poisonous to horses!" Garfield went outside and picked up some hay from the pile and brought it to the horses bowl.

"Good thing I haven't been gone long" Garfield sighed and Billy glanced to the hammer and back to Garfield.

"Ya… good thing" Billy then stormed away as Garfield ran his hand threw the horse's hair smiling.

Raven sat by Malchior's side as she thought about what he said. She patched him up and Kori fixed up the girl and both worked on the other two. Richard took Hal's body out to the burial yard and gave him a proper burial. Raven wondered why they needed to sedate the survivors.

Kori left with Cheshire, who walked her home for a nap since all the excitement. Richard left to check on her and Raven was told to wait outside but she came back in to look over them all again. Raven walked to Malchior's side and blushed at how handsome he looked. He wasn't as handsome at Garfield but he had a certain charm to him that made her blush.

Looking down to his ribs she checked the bandaging when her eyes wandered to his pants to see a white paper poking out of the pocket. Raven looked around the room to see everyone was still asleep and bit her lip as she reached forward and grabbed it. It was folded very neatly and she was about to unfold it when she heard the front door open so she shoved it in her lab coat.

Slade opened the door and his eyes landed on Raven who was trying to not look like she just stole something and smiled weakly and looked back down to her patient.

"Ah Raven… I was told this room would be empty, but this is just fine" Slade walked towards her and she moved to Lauren's table to look at her bandages.

"Sorry I thought I heard a groan and came to check on them… I am a care taker so my first priority is to assist the wounded even if it breaks the orders I was given" Raven bit her lip.

"Then I see that I gave you the right job…" Slade walked to the opposite end to the table she was standing at and looked down to the body of Lauren.

"You know… my offer still stands" He watched her intensely and she wished he could leave now.

"No thank you Mr. Slade. Now I should go since Richard asked me to wait outside." She left as Slade watched her go and he turned to the bodies on the table with a grim look.

Raven left and she felt like she could feel the weight in her coat pocket from the paper she took. Once she got home she ran to the kitchen and pulled out the paper. She began to unfold it to see a map of the area as well as notes at the bottom in red ink. Some areas were circled, other's crossed out and there was only one star next to the ocean. At the bottom was a one note in black ink that read, 'see journal'.

Raven tilted her head and wondered what the journal could have in it. Suddenly she realized how quiet the house was and re-folded the map and slipped it into a drawer in the living room.

"Garfield?" She called out and was about to go upstairs when she saw a note on the coffee table for her. After reading it she groaned and left to the field to find him.

Wally held up his gun as he walked back to back with Speedy and Bushido while Red star and Pantha watched from above the wall with rifles.

"Any movement?" Speedy asked and he got negatives from everyone. A bush shook and all guns pointed to it.

A minute later a marsh rabbit hopped out and everyone sighed. "False alarm on-" Speedy was interrupted when a groan came out and all guns went up.

A little girl walked out with her cheek's missing and blood covering her pink nightgown. Wally thought she looked no older then eight as she held up her hands and stumbled towards them. The bar fence had her stop but her tiny hands reached threw them as if to try and squeeze threw.

Speedy rushed forward with a knife and stabbed her threw the skull and she fell like a sack of potatoes. Bushido bowed his head and said a prayer to his ancestors for guidance to the child's spirit.

"We continue now." Speedy walked forward and they rounded the wall to see bloody hand prints on the wall.

"Damn it… How can there be handprints on the second wall? There has to be a break in one of the fences." Speedy growled and they made there way down the fence. It was quite a walk but as they were rounding the next wall they all froze in there steps.

In front of them were 20 or so cages in zombies that were stuck between a iron cast fence and a cement wall… They noticed one side was bent open farther down that stragglers were rounding but they were so closed in they didn't know where to go.

"Back away slowly" Speedy whispered and the two nodded.

Slowly they began to back away when Bushido stepped on a twig and everyone froze as all the rotting heads seemed to slowly turn in there direction.

"Fuck" Wally gritted his teeth.

"Run" Speedy opened fire onto the crowd and the three made a dash for it. The zombies all turned to the sound of gun fire and began to stumble towards it.

Five fell to the ground from the bullets, only 3 dying as the other two got trampled by the zombies walking over them. Wally was ahead and Pantha and Red Star came into view from the top wall and he called out to open the gate. They ran and did as they were told and Bushido and Wally raced threw but no signs of Speedy.

"Fuck he was right behind us!" Wally cried out as he made a run to go back out.

"No don't you'll be killed" Pantha cried but he didn't listen. As he rounded one corner to see Speedy clutching his leg but all the zombies were still pretty far back.

Rushing to his side Wally grabbed him and began to drag him from the zombies outstretched arms. He pulled out his own gun and fired on the walking dead.

"Just leave me! We will both die if-" Speedy was cut off by Wally firing another bullet.

"Shut up and let me kill these damn things!" He fired until his bullet's ran out and only a few zombies milled towards them.

Wally saw the opening and Bushido ran out and helped Wally pull Speedy in as Red star and Pantha closed the gate and began to shoot at the zombies from the safety of the gate.

Wally and Bushido laid Speedy on the ground and he still clutched his leg which was bleeding pretty bad.

"Were you bit?" Wally asked as he watched the blood pool down.

"No… Ricochet bullet hit the bar and came back at me. Fuck this hurts" He sucked in a breath and closed his eyes.

"Go get one of the girls" Wally told Bushido who nodded and sprinted to Kori's house which was closer and retrieved her.

Raven walked to the pasture to see Garfield sitting on the fence to the horses pin and feeding a white horse some hay. She smiled as she walked closer until she was behind him.

"Hm seems you follow doctors instructions very well" She saw him jump a bit and then relax as he turned to her with a sheepish smile that made her blush a bit.

"Oh uh Raven! I just needed to check on the animals and uh- I-" She held up her hand silencing him.

"It's fine Garfield… I was just worried…. But you seem more than fine." Raven felt a chill go by from the winter air and tightened her coat.

"You should be wearing a jacket though… A concussion and a cold is not a good combination." She leaned on the fence he was sitting on and looked up to him with a playful smirk.

"Well I'm done here now anyways.. How about we head home and have dinner?" Garfield jumped down and took her hand into his as he smiled down at her with so much love that it made Raven wonder if he really did care for her in the way she cared for him.

"Sure" She gripped his hand and walked back to there place, relishing in the fact that she was holding hands with the man she loved who was awake and alive.

"So Raven… About that kiss…" Garfield said and Raven felt her pace go pale and a blush creep up her neck.

Slade stood over the white haired man and then glanced to the others. Just as he was about to leave and ask when they would awaken, the white haired man stirred.

"Ugh who… Alaska" He cracked his eyes open to a smiling man and he squinted at the lights above.

Next to him Lauren stirred as well as the others and Slade walked to stand in the middle of the room.

"Hello fellow survivors, welcome to the compound" He smirked as they all looked to him with curiosity.

~~~~~End Chapter 14~~~~~~~~~~

A.N: Yay there it is! So I've already started the next chapter and it will be awesome! I have awesome inspiration flowing threw my finger tips to the key board! It's 3:45 AM and I have my first day of the fall semester today! My first class which is Biology of Human Sexuality from 10:00 AM-11:15.! Then I go to my other school for math class from 3-5! So in between classes I will write more!

Sorry if you see any errors, I'm kind of sleepy so I'm going to crash now and correct tomorrow-erm today I guess.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

:3 Peace!


	15. Perfection In Chaos

A.N: YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER! Omg I'm so inspired The words just fly out of my hands! But it's getting hard since I keep writing Robin, or Beast boy, Or kid flash! So if you see ther super hero name by mistake I'll go back and fix them later.

Right now I am totally focused on writing! I made this chapter extra long for you since I have gotten nothing but awesome reviews!

I Hope you enjoy this chapter!

~~~~ Chapter 15: Perfection In Chaos~~~~~~

Raven was so confused about what was going on with the survivors that Richard found. Neither she, nor Kori weren't allowed to see them for 3 days straight. Slade had them moved to a house with no neighbors on either side of them and Richard was placed as watch outside most of the day. Slade would deliver meals personally and not come out for hours on end. On the fourth day Kori was called in to check on them and change there bandages. When Raven asked how they were she just shrugged and told her Slade did not allow her to speak of anything other then how they felt.

Currently Raven sat With Jinx on a bench at the playground as she placed a cool compress on Melvin's arm since she fell from the swings when she tried to jump.

"Ok now what have we learned about jumping from the swings?" Jinx asked as she smoothed down the small girls blond hair.

"That if I was meant to fly then I would have wings" She pouted and both women smiled reassuringly to her.

"Ok it's not broken but you got lucky, now go get the others and tell them it's time to head back in" Jinx told her and she smiled and ran off telling the guys to stop playing and get inside.

Jinx turned to Raven and smiled, "Why are you thinking so much on the survivors? There fine right?"

"Ya but… it bugs me that Slade won't let anyone speak to them… why is it" Raven placed a hand under her chin and thought about it.

"Maybe they know some top secret government stuff and Slade's interrogating them" Jinx chuckled and Raven gave her a thinking look and Jinx shook her head.

"I was just kidding! Raven like you said there nothing but a group of survivors like us. There probably traumatized about something that happened out there. They were out there longer than any of us…" Jinx placed a hand on Raven's shoulder.

"You know it's been ten months since the infection hit… I kept track of the days the best I could… but give or take a few… its ten months" Raven looked down to her hands.

"Wow… almost a year…" Jinx looked to the ground in thought.

"It just… baffles me that… it barely took half that time to destroy the United States… and then destroy United Kingdoms… Jinx you know I've been thinking about what… Malchior told everyone in that room…" She looked around to see if anyone was listening.

"About the army and the ships taking people to a colony in Alaska?" Raven confided in Jinx about what Malchior said and told her about the map she took.

"Yes… I just want to know if Slade is going to do anything about it… investigate it… send out a search party. Anything but wait here and play mayor to a town of ignorant people." Raven stood and walked to the tree near by and Jinx followed.

"You don't like it here?" Jinx crossed her arms as she leaned against the tree.

"No It's amazing here… but part of me put's pieces together and it seems like this place is trying to be some sort of brain wash compound… I understand making a living by providing crops and housing but it just seems like were being pampered and spoiled." Raven bit her lip.

"I get what you're saying… Remember when we stayed at the cottage and cooked with a fire stove, that took hours and constant watch? Or the rough beds with broken springs? Or the boarded up windows that only let cracks of light threw? Well it wasn't the Hilton Lodge but it kept us alert and aware of our situation. I'd wake up in the morning and think of cleaning the guns or melting the old candle wax to make new ones, or just sitting on the roof with Wally and watch the smoke from the town billow to the sky from far away… Now When I wake up… I have Wally next to me and I think of what to make for breakfast… cereal or toast? Pasta or beef… I walk down the sidewalk thinking of what to teach the kids next, addition or literature… But then there's that one time during the day where I wonder what happens if we have to go back out there… Have I forgotten how to survive… to keep what's close to me safe?" Jinx slouched her shoulders and looked off into the distance at Kole playing with the kids as she tried to get them into a single file line.

"Maybe I can go to Slade's office later and have a talk with him…" Raven looked to Jinx's student's and black to her shoes.

"Hm maybe… want me to come with?" Jinx offered.

"No it will be fine… You should get back to you're kids… I need to check up on a pregnant woman." Both smiled reassuringly to each other before turning separate ways.

Blackfire looked threw her binoculars as she sat on the roof of an old apartment building. Her duffle bag was open next to her with a bottle of water and a apple as well as a notebook with writing in it. She was a block away from the building Slade had informed her to infiltrate and she was surveying how many walkers she had on the ground and different entrances to the building.

She wasn't on her A game today since the fight with Terra. Blackfire wondered if she was to hard on her, until she looked down to the bruise on her wrist that she got from the mess she got her in with Slade and got angry.

"Fuck her" She whispered and went back to scouting the area.

After eating her snack she packed up her stuff and decided to move onto the next rooftop. Finally she came to the building that was next to the larger building that was about fifty stories high. Taking out a grappling hook she tossed it up to a balcony and pulled herself up. She was on the thirtieth floor when she got on the balcony and peeked inside the dark office from the glass sliding door. Everything seemed quiet and still so she took out a small tool and picked the lock on the door. Sliding it opened she winced when it creaked and she waited but no sounds were heard. Stepping into the office she looked around and it was perfectly clean.

Blue plush carpet, cherry oak desk, book case lined with binders and literature of all kinds. What made her pause was the picture on the desk of an old chubby man with no hair standing next to a old woman with grey short hair and what looked to be, what she assumes was there grandkids playing at the beach. Blackfire opened the drawers and shuffled threw them only finding tax papers and office supplies. Just as she was about to move on to find the file room she paused when she saw a cell phone sitting in the corner of the desk and she froze. It looked exactly like the one she owned, and then her eyes franticly looked back into the drawers. If this old man had the same phone he had to have had a charger in here somewhere.

She pulled out every drawer and then looked over the shelf's until she stood in the center of the room and began to think he probably kept it at his home. That was until she saw a black cord plugged into the wall and her eyes just dilated as she dove for it and clutched it in her hands like it was her last lifeline. If she brought this home and plugged it into one of the outlets at the compound… she could power the phone and finally find out who she was.

But first thing was first… Get the files and head back, and now that she had inspiration her mind was off of the blond girl that broke her heart and to finding out who she really was.

Blackfire opened the door and held up her weapon as she looked threw the night vision scope on the gun to see in the dark hallway. It was clear and quiet… to quiet…

Blackfire found an secretaries desk and looked threw the binder that had all the level names on it. The forty-third floor was the file room, so she put back everything and made her way to the stair case. Blackfire found a large metal door with a small window in the middle. She reached out for the handle when a bloody hand smacked against the window and she fell back pointing the gun to the door. Moaning was heard and a dead face appeared in the window and blackfire then noticed a sign next to the door. 'Emergency exit, no re-entry' That meant the only door in the staircase that opened was the one on the first floor… During the evacuation some people had fled to the stairs but were trapped in with other infected. And from what Blackfire studied from the walking dead, they were to stupid to open doors. They probably have been locked in here since the infection started… Blackfire made her way from the door to the elevator and forced the large double metal doors open. In front of her was the cable for the cars and she looked up to see one box at the very top and next to that was another cable with the car already fallen to the bottom. She sighed as she strapped her gun to her back using the leather belts wrapped around it and tightened her gloves around her hand before leaped into the darkness only to grab the cable wire and wait for her to stop swaying before she pulled her body up to each level at a time.

After six floors of climbing she came to a cracked open door and paused only to see a lone figure standing by the window looking down. Blackfire waited for a few seconds until the figure groaned and turned around and she saw a zombie with it's jaw completely gone, it's tongue hanging down and blood covering it's grey suit. She winced but continued pulling herself up. Finally she reached the forty-third floor and swung herself until she hit the ledge of the elevator doors. She only had a few inches of footing as she pushed the doors as hard as she could until they cracked open. She checked out the area, only seeing desks line a room with file cabinets going from the floor to almost the ceiling against the walls.

Figuring it's clear enough she opened the door's enough for her to get threw. She took her gun from her back and made sure the room was clear before letting her guard down to search the file cabinets.

Back at the compound Wally was on the wall with Red star checking the area. When the fence broke they found out how no one knew about it. That area was Adonis's area… and when he got put out of action, no one bothered to give someone else his area which was that fence. They cleared the dead from the wall and burned the bodies and fixed the fence. Now they were back in action, except for Speedy who was given bed rest until the stitches came out. He complained about not being able to do anything, well until Cheshire showed up and offered to watch after him day and night. Then he shut his mouth and let her be his personal nurse.

"So my friend how be you're, how you say… girlfriend?" Red Star asked smiling to his buddy.

"Oh Jinx is doing fine… she's a real trooper" Wally looked around the wall before drifting off thinking of her.

"That is wonderful my friend" Both then began to talk about there training exercises when Bushido came over and climbed the wall.

"I just got word that Slade is going to let the survivors out tomorrow to meet some people. But he said he wants escorts for them while he shows' them around so they feel safe. So far he has Richard and he asked you Wally to be the escorts."

"Me? Oh… that's fine I guess" Wally and the guys then noticed Speedy walking out on a crutch with Cheshire behind him looking nervous.

"Oh well well well look who's breaking doctor's orders" Red Star teased.

"I told him to stay in bed but he wouldn't listen" Cheshire pouted and crossed her arms.

"I've been locked up in my house for three days! I need to move my legs!" Speedy argued.

"Don't you mean leg?" Bushido joked and the guys snickered.

"Oh HA-Ha! Maybe you should make less jokes and keep you're eyes on the wall… Pfft" Speedy rolled his eyes and Bushido shook his head.

"You know I just kid with you, but how are you feeling?" Bushido chuckled.

"Just soar in the leg but I'm feeling my strength come back to me, I'll be back out here in no time." Speedy reassured them.

"Oh Wally can you come down here for a minute?" Speedy asked.

Wally obliged and jumped down, "What's up?"

"I just never got a chance to thank you… for coming back and getting me… I would most likely be dead if you hadn't" He smiled to Wally who patted his back.

"It's nothing you wouldn't do for me… don't sweat it. Now you get back and rest, I need to go patrol the other side." They nodded to each other and Speedy left but Cheshire lunged forward and gave Wally a quick hug and stepped back.

"It means a lot to me that you went back to… I-" Wally cut her off with a reassuring smile.

"I know what you're about to say… and It's fine.. Speedy is a good man, and I'm glad you have someone in these hard times… Just take care of him" Wally saw a tear in her eye as she smiled to him.

"You're amazing Wally West" She then turned and ran to Speedy to scold him for trying to put more weight on his injured leg.

That night Wally came home to a great dinner that Jinx had prepared for him and he told her about how he will escort the survivors around town tomorrow.

"Well no wonder Slade picked you… You're one of the best guy's he has" She smirked a bit as she placed there plates in the sink.

"I'm no better than any of the other guys… well except a few…" He glared to the floor and didn't notice Jinx come up behind him and wrap her arms around his neck and he looked back at her with a curious look.

"Hm well you're my best guy… and I would say my best guy need's the best kind of love" She began to unbutton her blouse and Wally's eyes grew wide.

"You mean?" He gestured to her chest and she lowered her eyes down to him in a seductive way as she nodded.

"Oh my god yes" He stood up and pulled her up so she was held in his arms bride style and he dashed up stairs with her giggling the whole way.

Raven told Garfield she needed to talk with Slade so she would be back soon. He offered to walk her but she told him to rest and make dinner for them. She made her way to the center building and went inside. Once out of the elevator she came to the office and knocked.

"Who's there?" a voice asked.

"It's Raven, I need to talk to you for a bit" She asked and the door's opened to a smiling Slade.

"Raven! What an unexpected surprise! Come in" He moved aside and let her into his office.

She walked in and sat down in front of his desk with her hands folded in her lap. Slade walked in front of her and leaned on his desk.

"So… what do I owe this visit for late at night?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I wanted to talk to you about the survivors… I'm sure Richard explained to you what they told us about the army base by the pier and-" She was cut off when Slade held up his hand.

"Raven I assure you my best scouts have already been to the pier months ago and there was no army base or other survivors… It's just a ship ward crawling with the dead. I know it's a hopeful thought to think of other's being alive out there but they must have heard an old signal being transmitted out from some radio." He said it so smoothly like he rehearsed it a thousand times.

"Um… ok… but-" She tried to say more but he interrupted.

"I don't want you worrying yourself about something you heard a delusional and traumatized man say after waking up from a helicopter crash. Just focus on taking care of the people that need you and keeping you're personal life active" He went around his desk and placed his hands on the top softly.

"My personal activities?" Raven asked.

"Well since you came all this way for such a short meeting I must ask you join me at my place for dinner" He smiled at her and she stood.

"I'm sorry I actually have Garfield cooking dinner back home, so he's waiting for me." Raven looked down.

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice, I know it's late"

He made his way from around the desk to stand in front of her and pushed a strand of hair from her face, "It's never to late for you to see me Raven… never" He began to lower his head to her and she pushed back slightly.

"I'm sorry… I just… I told you I'm not interested Slade… Please don't take it offensively" Raven backed to the door and he watched her.

"I'm sorry I keep my advances up on you Raven… it's just… You are so different from the other women in the compound… I just get lonely sometimes… Completely focusing on keeping everyone safe… making sure the peace if kept.. I seldom have time for my own personal life…" He sighed sadly and Raven felt bad for him.

"I'm sure you'll find someone Slade… Now if you'll excuse me I must get back home" She turned and left the office, and once she shut the door she turned around only to come face to face with a angry looking Terra.

"Oh uh Terra… You startled me" Raven put a hand to her chest but Terra never replied.

"Um ok… Goodnight" Raven waved and walked out of the hall way to the elevator.

Terra had heard the whole conversation… Slade never slept with any other women besides her and Blackfire… He told her he loved her and she was his one and only… She waited a few seconds until the door opened and Slade looked down at her. She came to him the day of the fight and asked to move in with him. He laughed and patted her head and told her that wouldn't look good with the people and gave her the old house she had before back.

"Terra, perfect timing, I have an ach that I need you to satisfy" He smirked and grabbed her hand and pulled her into the office. He was already turned on which made her realize he was completely attracted to Raven.

Before she could even ask him what was Raven doing there, even though she already knew, he pushed her over the desk and began to unbuckle his belt.

"Slade… Raven was just here… and" She watched as he began to unbutton her top and she just looked into his cold eyes.

"What about Raven?" He groaned as her chest came out but she thought he was groaning because he said her name.

"Do you… think she's beautiful" Terra asked as he pulled her top off and lifted her skirt up and took her panties off.

"Why do you ask?" Slade smacked her ass and she winced.

"I just… you seem to like her" Terra waited and he slowly slid into her.

"Forget about that… you're do different from the other women here at the compound…" He said and she froze. That's the exact line he told Raven and she began to tear up.

"Slade.. I- I don't think I want to do this tonight I-" She paused when he began to pound into her.

"Nonsense, You know I get lonely sometimes… keeping this compound safe" He growled and continued his motion and she kept choking back tears. He was using the same lines again and it tore at her heart.

She waited a few seconds and she told herself to wait until he was finished before talking to him.

"I love-" Her breath hitched wondering what he would say.

"How you're so tight for me" He growled out and Terra's eyes snapped open as if something broke inside of her and she brought her elbow up behind her and it smashed into his face.

"You fucking bitch!" He fell back clutching his bloody nose and Terra ran from the room crying.

She ran out into the cold air and kept running until she came to the playground and crawled into one of the play tubes. She curled up and brought her knees to her chest and pulled her shirt back up to cover her chest.

Raven reached home and saw Garfield sitting at the table waiting and once she came in his smile brightened the room.

"Finally! I almost came out to see if you were ok" He stood and pulled out her chair for her.

"Thank you" Raven sat down and he pushed her in.

"I made pasta for us…" he served her a plate and she blushed at how sweet he was being tonight.

"So how was your day?" She asked taking the plate.

"Great! One of the horses is pregnant and the chickens laid double the egg's they usually lay. Great day! Billy hasn't been around much though, not that I care.. He's such a jerk" Garfield rolled his eyes as he made his own plate.

"That's great! At least he's not around to mess with you" She took a bite of the food and moaned.

"Great pasta" He blushed and smirked.

"So how was you're day honey?" He then froze and coughed.

"I mean… not honey! I didn't uh…. Hey look milk!" He began drinking and Raven blushed.

"It's ok, I didn't mind" Both turned pink and continued with dinner.

"Oh my god!" Jinx cried out as she rocked her body on top of Wally for her third orgasm.

"Ah!" Wally flipped them and shuddered as he finished as well and both the wave of pleasure for a minute before collapsing in each others arms.

"Oh my god" Jinx whispered.

"I think you got his attention with those calls" Wally joked as he nuzzled her neck and kissed her cheek.

"We just" She looked into his eyes and he rubbed noses with her.

"Made love? Finally!" He kissed her softly.

"It was amazing!" Jinx hugged him and he chuckled.

"It was… We should get some sleep though, I need to get up early for my new assignment" He kissed her forehead and she cuddled closer to him.

"I love you Wally" She whispered.

"I love you to Jinx" He replied and both fell into a peaceful sleep.

~~~~~End Chapter 15~~~~~~~~~~~~

A.N:YES FINALLY JINX AND WALLY HAD SEX! Sorry I didn't get more graphic. I was totally ready to write out a sex scene when I had an idea for a action scene and I had to write it down for the next chapter! This won't be the last time they have sex, so I'll get more graphic if ya'll want!

Also I totally feel I should address the subject of Rape. I do not have a fetish for it, nor do I condone it in any way but it fit's in with my story in a way. When the world goes to hell, sex is kind of one of the only pleasures to divulge in even if it's not consensual. So I don't want anyone to think Oh my god another rape scene! There will be other sexual scenes in the future so I just want you all to know I'm not some rape fetish freak sitting at my computer thinking of how to rape our favorite heroin's.

Speaking of heroin's… Like I said I don't like Terra at all but I'm not punishing her! Like you read, she's finally fighting back so it's kind of empowering how she turned on Slade. If I hated her I would just keep her the sex loving bitch she was in the beginning and not give her a background story or anything. So I hope you all understand.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one is already half written and will be posted soon! Think of these quick posting's as a sorry for being gone for a month.

Until next time!

:3 Peace


	16. Spectacular Spectacular Morning

A.N: And here is another chapter! This one was a bit of a challenge because I kind of froze up a few times at some parts. The next chapter will be better.

Also for any Garfield/ Raven fan's reading this! You will start to see some more cute fluff with them. I really want them to get together ASAP! But I don't want it rushed.

Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome! My loyal reviewers make me smile when I notice the number went up by a few.

So I hope you enjoy this chapter!

~~~~~Chapter 16: Spectacular Spectacular Morning~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Wally walked to meet the guys in front of the gym with a huge smile on his face. He kept replaying the night before, that him and Jinx shared together in his mind… and the events of what they shared the this morning in the shower. He felt the grin was going to be a permanent fixture for a few days.

"Good morning friend" Red Star greeted him with a pat on the back.

"Morning" Wally waved but he was still a thousand miles away.

"What seems to have you in a chipper mood this fine day?" Bushido raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh nothing… Just a beautiful day to be in love" He sighed dreamily and began his walk to the survivors house with his friends.

Jinx sat with the kids on the playground with an exact same smile on her face but she was blushing. Kole walked up to her and poked her in the cheek.

"You've been smiling like that all morning! What gives?" She called out for Mas to stop teasing his brother.

"Oh nothing just… thinking of Wally" Jinx giggled and Kole gasped.

"Oh my god you slept with Wally!" She shouted and all the kids paused and glanced over to them curiously.

"Great job Kole, would you like to explain to these kids what a blow job is next?" Jinx rolled her eyes as Kole blushed.

"Sorry… I um well I wasn't expecting for this to happen so soon after the incident" Kole sat Jinx wince and shrug.

"Well if not last night then when would be a good time? In today's day, I want to give everything I have to Wally… You never know when today could be you're last." Jinx slouched a bit.

"Don't think of gloomy stuff like that! Were safe here so no talk about death or last days or whatever! So… How was he?" She blushed a brighter pink but Jinx turned red.

"Honestly… He was amazing! I was so scared he wouldn't think I was any good since it was my first time but he… was very gentle and patient with me… and then Oh my god he has so much talent! Oh gosh!" Jinx grabbed her cheeks and giggled as Kole joined her.

"Nothing could ruin today Kole! I'm just to happy!" Both took each others hands and squealed a bit before turning to the kids to take them inside.

Wally came to the last house and saw Richard and Slade standing out front with Kori next to Richard holding her giant belly. Slade's nose was dark from a bruise forming but no one dared ask what happened.

"Perfect timing men" Slade praised them and turned to the door.

"Richard prep the men while I get the others." Slade left and Richard faced the men.

"Bushido I want you to watch from the gate, and Red Star you walk ten paces behind us to make sure no one comes to close and gives our new residence the fright. Wally, you will walk with me next to them and answering all there questions" They all nodded and the door opened to reveal two large muscular men walk out, and then a petite woman with black hair walk out next, and finally the smaller male of the group walked out with white hair and a blank stare.

Slade walked in front of them and gestured to the men.

"Allow me to introduce the men who will be escorting you all around the compound. This is Wally, Bushido, and Red Star… Gentlemen this is Malchior, Jonny, Katarou, and Lauren Tom." The woman and white haired man waved slightly while the two larger ones didn't even acknowledge them.

"Well shall we gat started?" Slade clapped his hands and they began to walk.

Blackfire growled as she fisted her hair in one hand while looking at a file in the other and threw it to the floor.

"God fucking damn it!" She looked around the room to the file cabinets she dug threw all night and the progress she made was zero. Well not completely zero….

She found some agriculture files that could be of some use to the compound as well as some blueprints for some pipes.

Blackfire slouched to the ground and looked at the position of the sun and sighed. She was hoping to be on her way back by now.

Just as she was about to go at the files again she noticed a small knee high cabinet under a desk that she never noticed before. Going over to it she picked the lock with her tools and pulled it open. Looking over the papers inside she grinned.

"Jackpot!" She emptied the papers into the her smaller bag she brought with her and stood to stretch.

Finally she could head home and charge up the phone that has haunted her since she woke up. Walking back the way she came to the elevator she grabbed onto the wire and began to slowly slide down it. After going down two floors she heard a snapping and looked up to see the wires rusting bolts fall by her head and after a few seconds clank to the ground. A sudden groan was heard and she gasped as she pulled her gun from around her back while maneuvering it so she could still hold the rope she looked down into the pitch black bottom to see a group of zombies looking up at her. They had no idea she was even there until the bolt fell into the ground. They must have fallen threw an open elevator shaft and been there ever since.

Another bolt fell and she quickly began to slide down more to make it to the thirtieth floor to get out the same was she came. No such luck since once she reached the thirty-third floor the wire snapped and she threw her arms out and grasped the tiny ledge. Dangling over a thirty two story drop with zombies waiting at the bottom wasn't her idea of a glorified death. So she pulled her body up as much she could and forced the doors open.

Pulling her body into the solid floor she gasped for air from relief of making it out of that situation. A moan was heard next and she looked up to see an office full of zombies watching her. Standing up slowly she couldn't breath as she broke out into a sweat. The office was very large with desks turned over and the large glass window stretching across the opposite end of the office.

Before she could even think of a plan a zombie hissed and it broke the silence and they all moved forward. Blackfire pulled up her gun and fired around her giving her a bit more room. Then an idea struck her and she fired past all the zombies to the window and it shattered. Taking a few more head shots she made a run for the broken glass and the dead lunched for her. Once she made it to the window, without stopping she leaped into the air.

What the fuck was she thinking? She was going to die by being squished on the ground and these fuckers were going to lick her up like she was soft served ice cream. The world moved in slow motion for her as she looked around to the city around her and the sun beating down on her. Before she could wonder if this was really it, gravity took hold of her and plummeted her down.

Giving one last fuck you to the world she waited the ground but was met with a rough but softer than expected landing. But then the world went black and she passed out.

After showing them around the compound and meeting half the people they came to the playground where Kole was chasing Timmy who had Melvin's teddy while Jinx held Teether in her arms and rocked him.

"And this is our schooling program where the children get there education and basic knowledge." Slade gestured to the group of kids.

Wally looked to Jinx and his smile came back and when she glanced to him her cheeks went pink.

"Come meet out care takers" Slade brought them up and Kole finally returned the teddy to Melvin.

"This is Kole, Kole these are our new residence of our compound" He introduced them and she shook there hands except Jonny and Katarou since they were being snobs.

"Oh and this is-" Slade was cut off when Lauren stepped forward with wide eyes.

"Jinx…" She whispered…

Jinx walked closer and gave the woman a weird look as she handed Teether to Kole.

"Yeah but how did you know my name?" Jinx asked.

The woman began to tear up as she placed a hand over her mouth.

"Lauren what's wrong?" Malchior placed a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Wait… Lauren?… Tom?" Jinx's eyes went wide as she backed away.

Wally rushed to her side worried.

"What's wrong Jinx? You look like you just saw a ghost" He smoother her hair down in a soothing way.

"She's… my mother" Jinx whispered and most of the group gasped.

Raven sat with Garfield as she checked out his head and ran her fingers over the scar that was on his forehead.

Garfield shivered at the feel of having her so close to him and leaned closer into her touch.

"You seem to be healing just fine" She leaned back and he almost reached out and pulled her closer.

"That's great" He smiled.

"But you will most likely have that scar for the rest of your life" She gave him a sad look.

"That's ok! Chicks dog scars" He winked to her and she rolled her eyes.

"Ya whatever you say" She leaned back and Garfield nudged her.

"No it's true! Look at Harry potter! Al pacino!-" She cut him off with a giggle and he did a little victory inside for making her smile.

"Ok fine the scar is a little sexy, but don't go getting any more or I'll give you one right where you don't want there to be one" She threatened.

"Hm sounds kinky" He winked to her but inside he was screaming at himself, 'Why did you say that! You can't flirt with Raven!"

Raven gave him a weird look before pulling a strand of hair from her face and behind her ears as she replied, "Does getting you're personal area mutilated turn you on? Or the thought of me touching your personal area turn you on?" She raised an eyebrow.

Garfield watched her with wide eyes and coughed, "The second one sounds like it will get me into more trouble if I choose it"

Raven then stood and dusted off her pants and began to walk out but not before saying, "Actually I would have preferred you choose the second one" She saw his jaw drop and giggled to herself as she left to head out to the clinic.

Garfield's mind began to wonder and he cursed at how aroused he just became from that thirty second conversation.

~~~~~~End Chapter 16~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A.N: I'm sorry this one is short but I kind of hesitated with some dialogue. I already started on the next chapter so it should be up soon.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time!

:3 Peace!


	17. Forgive and Forget What?

A.N: Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating for a month but school has been rough. Plus this month is my birthday month! I'm turning 21 on the 24th of October!

So I'll be a bit incapacitated for a while. I've already started on the next chapter so I'll try and have it out ASAP.

Thanks for the reviews! I hope you all enjoy it! Also sorry if you see any grammar or spelling errors in here. I wince when I read back on my previous chapters, when I see a really bad spelling error.

So I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 17: Forgive and Forget What?~~~~~~~

"You're mother?" Wally repeated as Jinx and Lauren never lost eye contact.

"Oh my sweet baby! You're alive!" Lauren moved forward to hug Jinx but Jinx stepped back and looked down.

"Baby? What's wrong? Mommy's here now" Lauren moved forward to hug her again and Jinx glared at her.

"You think just because you gave birth to me, that makes you my mother? You abandoned me!" Jinx growled out and turned to Kole.

"I'll be inside" She took the baby and walked back to the building with Lauren watching her go.

"What… What happened?" Lauren cried as Malchior comforted her.

"That's you're daughter? She's hot" Jonny smirked and chuckled.

Wally glared to him and pointed to him, "And she's taken".

Jonny raised an eyebrow down to Wally and rolled them, "Her loss"

Lauren looked to Wally with hope, "You're dating my daughter?"

"Wally felt nervous and nodded, "Yes we've kind of been dating since senior year almost"

"You've known her for that long?" Lauren got closer.

"Actually I've known her since we were like five" Wally blushed.

"Then you can get her to talk to me! Please Sir! She's my daughter! I have the right to talk to her and defend my reasons for what I did" Lauren grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Um I'll talk to her…" Wally moved away and Slade stepped in.

"This family reunion is quiet emotional but how about we continue?" They all agreed and moved on with Lauren casting looks to Wally.

Terra walked down the street wearing her usual short skirt and half buttoned up shirt. A pissed off look was on her face as she walked the street. Both her lovers abandoned her, well technically she abandoned Slade but that's not the point.

If Blackfire thought she was a whore then when she got back she would hate what she was doing. Terra brought over Kitten and fucked her in Blackfires bed, as well as Billy, Mr. Light, and well she kind of forgot who else since yesterday. Terra was a slut, and she had come to terms with it. Life was short and so were orgasms, but she had both going on for her so it was pretty damn good. Who needs lovers when you have fuck buddies.

She even paid a visit to Kitten's boyfriends house for a three way with him and her again. Her next stop was Mumbo's place for some more fun when she ran into Slade's group and she winked to the Angry look Slade gave her.

Jonny and Katarou both smirked to her and rubbed there hands together as they looked her up and down.

"Mmm Welcome to our humble abode, I'm Terra I-" Slade cut her off and turned to the group.

"She's our president of internal affairs" He glared back at her.

"I think she was on her way somewhere so let's not keep her waiting." He turned and began to walk.

Terra walked up to Katarou and popped one button off her blouse as she lifted her head to him and licked her lips.

"Let me if you need any internal meetings… I give a great oral presentation" She leaned up and gave him a good look at her cleavage and walked past them.

"Count on it" He growled to her and watched her walk away.

"I think I might like this place" Katarou elbowed Jonny in the ribs and they chuckled.

Richard looked pissed to Terra and muttered 'Slut' when she walked by and she turned to him with a smirk.

"And proud to be! So let me know when you're tired of not getting any action from Prego's and I'll ride your dick so hard you'll be cu-" Richard cut her off with a spit to her shoes and she raised an eyebrow and glaced to Wally.

"Interested in ditching this party for little ol me?" She winked and Wally walked away shaking his head.

Terra shrugged and walked to Mumbo's with her head lifted high.

"If Blackfire could see me know! She would be read with jealousy" She giggled and rung the doorbell to the house as she waited for her next sex-capade

Blackfire groaned as she limped to next ally and clutched her sore ribs. Her fall had her land in a pile of snow but from what she could tell her ribs could be broken and ankle sprained. She moved around from ally to ally and covered herself in zombie gut's to not draw attention to herself. She already limped like the dead but she kept out of clear sight. Blackfire limped all night long and found herself exhausted and short of breath.

Her walkie communicator was busted so she only got static. She tried every now and then but got no response.

She leaned on a brick wall and decided to try again. Pulling out the walkie she tried for any contact.

"Agent blackfire to base… Vic come in please! I'm wounded, no bites… just.. Hurt badly… please come get me…" She gave her urinations but got no reply.

"I'm screwed… She was about to put it back when a reply came.

"Vic to Blackfire! We copy your message! Stay put and we'll send rescue immediately." Blackfire smiled as she agreed and serched for a place to hide. She climbed up a dumpster to a small fire escape and laid down since she knew she was safe for the time being.

As she waited she realized a while ago she thought she was doomed…. Going to die… Die with Terra thinking she hated her… when actually she was so in love with her. Now when she got back she was going to apologize to her and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. She didn't even care of the charger in her bag… who cares about a past when one woman can make her so happy.

Terra stumbled out of Mumbo's house with s smirk as she licked the corner of her mouth. Just as she was going to step into the street a black care raced by almost hitting her and she stumbled back to see Red Star talking in a walkie.

"Hm what's going on cutie?" She ran her hand up his arm and he jerked away.

"If you must know we got a distress signal from Agent Blackfire…" He turned away and Terra felt her heart stop.

"Distress?" Terra asked.

"Ya were sending out our best men to bring her home" Red Star walked away and Terra bit her lip as she worried.

Slade dropped the survivors back to there home and wished them good night. Wally was about to walk away when Lauren pulled him close and smiled.

"Are you going to see Jinx tonight before you go home?" She asked.

"I actually live with her" Wally scratched the back of his head.

"Perfect! Mind if I come over for dinner tonight? I'm sure now that the shocks off she is looking forward to see me" Lauren smiled reassuringly.

"Um actually I'd rather not… I'll talk to her tonight and see what I can do" He moved away and before she could argue he ran off to his home.

The sun was setting and the cold came with small flurries of snow. Wally walked into his home and saw Jinx curled up on the couch with a mug of tea.

"Hey sweetie" Wally kissed her on the head and Jinx didn't even look up.

"Jinx… we should talk about this" Wally saw next to her as he kicked off his shoes.

"Of all the people that had to survive… that woman has to be one of them?" She looked away from him with anger in her eyes.

"Jinx- I can't defend her at all but before you go off on anything think of this… if she hadn't given you up… what life would you have had? Drugs? You wouldn't have met me!" He pointed to himself.

"If you don't want to talk to her you have every right not to… but just think of this one favor she did you… giving you up for a better life… a life you now spend with me… loving you" He kissed her cheek and took the now cold mug and set it on the coffee table.

Jinx looked to him with a blank look and stood as she made her way to her bed.

"Are you hungry sweetie? I could make you come dinner" Wally offered.

"No… I just want to go to bed… Thank you though" She left leaving Wally to worry for her.

Garfield came home with a grunt as he closed the door and walked to the kitchen. Raven was munching on a carrot as she chilled and read a book while there dinner waited for them.

"Hey! How was work?" Raven closed the book and watched him with fascination.

"You won't believe what we did today!" He sat down and noticed she made spaghetti and began to eat and so did she.

"Billy pissed off the chickens and was chased threw the field by the hen's and then he tripped over-" He then noticed some sauce fall on her blouse and she looked down with an annoyed look and stood.

"Don't stop keep going" She walked to the sink.

"Well he tripped and fell into a pile of- SHIT!" He gasped when Raven took her top off revealing her black bra as she scrubbed at the spot.

"He fell into animal feces that's laughable" Raven chuckled and saw the spot wasn't coming out so she sat back at her seat and looked up at him wide eyed expression and cocked her head.

"Something wrong?" She took out a bread stick and began to eat it.

"Uh. The.. Shirt… bare.. Uh…" He then looked down but sneaking peeks to her.

"You've seen me without a top on before… it's all natural" She continued to eat.

"Ye-yeah… natural…" He bit his lip.

"So what else happened?" She ate her noodles.

"W-we… did stuff.. And things.. And… Actually how was you're day?" He tried to hide his blush

"Actually it was great! We checked up on some women and there in perfect health and we found some- oh damn I spilt sauce on my bra- I'm so clumsy" Raven reached behind her and unclipped her bra.

She slid it off herself revealing her plump breasts and his mouth grew dry. She then began to slide her pants off and looked to him with a dreamy look.

"Ready for desert?" She asked.

"Ah" Garfield jerked his eyes open and noticed he was sleeping on the couch with a major hard on.

Now he remembered why he was on the couch, he was eating dinner with Raven when she got called out to prep the medical room for an agent. He wrapped her food and waited for her on the couch but he must have fallen asleep.

He looked to the clock noticing it was five in the morning.

Raven must still be in surgery so he took his blanket and left upstairs to sleep. Maybe even finish that dream of Raven.

Raven walked out of the surgical room with blood covering her gloves and coat. The men had brought back Blackfire but in horrible condition. Her rib had punctured a organ filling her lungs with blood. It took hours of care of surgery but they stabilized her and she was pulling threw perfectly.

She gave the information to Slade and he just nodded and left for his office. Starfire went home right after she was sure the patient was stable. Raven volunteered to watch her tonight. Just as she turned to find something to eat she heard the door open and turned to see a small blond poking her head into the room.

"Excuse me but this place it off limit- Terra?" Raven could hardly recognize the girl. She had her hair a bit messy and was wearing baggy jeans and a hoodie with sneakers.

"Hey Raven" She peaked around the room till her eyes landed on Blackfire and she rushed in and was about to touch her face when she winced back and took a step away.

"Is she ok?" Terra asked.

"She will be… just a few wounds but she's tough" Raven saw the pain in the girl's face and knew there was more to Terra then a girl with only sex as a goal for life. She leaned against the table and crossed her arms.

"You know Slade want's to have sex with you" Terra moved forward and looked to blackfires hand, wishing to hold it.

"I figured…" Raven picked up a clipboard and looked over it.

"You don't want to? But he has power… and leadership… and… everything" She whispered the last part.

"He may have all of that but he's not for me… My heart as well as my body can only belong to one man…" Raven blushed.

"Hm… I thought that way as well once… But my destiny was changed for me by a horrible man… I can never go back" She looked to the bloody rags on the other end of the table.

"No one can control a persons destiny… they just provide obstacles to you're goal." She watched the blond girls eyes brighten a bit.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well.. My father was an abusive bastard… He would drink so much and slap me around… I just took it until Garfield found out and he told my father if he ever touched me again he would personally make sure he would get locked up for life. He never touched me again but that didn't mean he didn't emotionally abuse me… But I never gave up studying and working to get into the college of my dreams" She smiled back at the thought of her acceptance letter day.

"Pfft how did that turn out?" Terra rolled her eyes.

"Well I got in… granted I didn't get to attend the school… But just knowing I was accepted makes me grateful" Terra looked to her with surprise.

"Raven… you're a smart girl… Can you do me a favor and tell Blackfire I love her when she wakes up?" Terra walked to the girl laying down and kissed her on the head.

"Why not tell her yourself tomorrow? I'll allow clearance for you to visit" She offered.

"No thanks… I don't think she want's to see me after the fight we had…" Terra looked down and fiddled with the sleeve of her hoodie.

"Actually when she came in she was asking for you… she even said your name before we put her to sleep" Raven smiled as Terra looked up with hope.

"Maybe… then… I'll come by tomorrow…" She turned and left with hope in her heart that things would change for the better.

~~~~~~~~~End Chapter 17~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A.N: YAY that was 17! I hope you enjoyed this one!

It's really hard not to write Robin, or Beastboy! I'm really trying hehe…

Well reviews are welcomed so until next time…

Peace :3


	18. Just Think About It

A.N: YAY another chapter! Now warning! This chapter involves Rape and stuff… So I'm feeling like a horrible person but the reason I wrote what you're about to read is because it's a crucial point to the story.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I most likely won't post for a few days since I'm working Halloween Horror Nights for the next three nights till like 4 in the morning… even though we close at 2... Sigh… I don't know why they just can't stick me in Harry Potter again so I can be happy!

Anyways enjoy!

/~~~~~ Chapter 18: Just Think About It~~~~~~~~\\

Two weeks went by since Jinx's mother showed up with the survivors and it was beginning to piss her off how much her mother stalked her.

Walking to work she noticed her following from a distance, or watching from outside the class. Once she went home and noticed her make rounds to her house. During dinner on some nights she would show up with a bowl of soup and knock for almost an hour. Wally would come out and ask her to leave but she was persistent.

Slade gave her the job of secretary to his office and that's how Jinx figured she found out where she lived. Katarou was moved to the same place Wally was to train with everyone, while Jonny was moved to the shop to help come up with vehicles that run on solar power. Malchior took to the old library they had and organized all the books in one day.

Jinx had enough of this woman following her and trying to get her to become her best friend. Fuck her and fuck what she's trying to do.

Jinx entered the library to get some new books to read the kids when she ran into Malchior and apologized. He watched her as she browsed the shelf's and it bothered her.

"Any reason why you're staring at me?" Jinx pulled out a blue book with dragons on it.

"You have you're mothers nose" He smiled fondly and Jinx felt her grip on the book tighten and her jaw set.

"She's not my mother… Just a womb donor… My real mother was an old woman by the name of Carol" Jinx winced and realized she hadn't thought of Carol in months… Guild filled her gut and she turned to look the shelf's again.

"You're mother may have abandoned you but she still loved you" Malchior leaned against his desk.

"Loved me? I wish I could remember anything positive about that woman! But alas… I was only 4 when she tossed me aside. That's a pretty young age to remember but I still remember the drunken men she brought home, I didn't know what drunk was but I remember watching her fuck them on the couch or crawl up next to her after she shot herself up with drugs… She fucking named me Jinx…. She doesn't know who my father was… but constantly called me Satan's daughter… Like I said I don't remember much but what I do will haunt me." Jinx threw three books in front of him and crossed her arms.

"Now check these out, I need to get back to the class" She huffed and turned to look at the opposite wall.

"I know she's had a tough life… but she's clean now… There aren't any drugs to be taken anymore… she's a new woman…" He wrote down some stuff in a notebook and she snatched them up and began to walk out.

"Just think about it" He called and she slammed the door.

Jinx walked into class and saw all the kids playing in the snow and Kole bouncing the baby on her knee. Jinx sat next to her with a sigh.

"I ran into Malchior at the library.. He lectured me on how I should give Lauren a chance" Jinx fiddled with her blue scarf and noticed Kole biting her lip.

"You mean you're mom?" Kole asked.

"She's not my mom and I won't call her that!" Jinx growled out.

"I won't lecture you Jinx… but I would give anything to have my mom alive… Maybe you could-" Jinx cut her off.

"Don't say it." She gave a hard look to her.

Kole sighed and shook her head.

"Just think about it please" Kole offered a smile and Jinx raised an eyebrow.

Later that day Wally was out with Garfield to check the walls near the field to keep the animals safe and catch up since they didn't get to hang out much. Jinx had Raven over to make dinner with her for the guys when they got done.

"So Jinx how's the whole Lauren situation?" Raven asked and Jinx sighed.

"Thank you for not using the M word" She smiled.

"Well I know how a horrible parent can be and not wanting to call them by the title that society gives them as a parental figure." Raven chopped some salad.

"To answer you're question it's so exhausting! She follow's me around and she's putting on an act so everyone thinks I'm the bad guy! She's getting on my nerves and I don't know what to do! I just want to continue life here and go on with neither of us acknowledging each other." Jinx broke a carrot in half and Raven gave her a smile.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and both looked to each other.

"I'll get it" Raven left and walked to the door. She looked threw the peep hole to see Lauren standing there with a bright smile and a glass dish of soup.

"Uhhh Jinx it's Lauren" Raven said and Jinx growled from the kitchen.

"Tell her to go away" Jinx called.

Raven opened the door a bit and Lauren's smile faltered when she saw it was Raven.

"Oh Raven! Are you over for dinner? I have some chicken noodle that you'll love!" She tried to take a step forward but Raven blocked her.

"Uh listen tonight's kind of a private night with just some friends…" Raven explained.

"Oh well I'm sure Jinx would like for her friends to meet her mother" Lauren smiled and Raven narrowed her eyes.

"Actually no we wouldn't… Jinx will talk to you when and if she is ever ready but until then you have no right to show up here unannounced and expect her to take you in and become Gilmore Girls or something." Raven crossed her arms.

Lauren took on a sad look and sighed, "What if you're mother survived the infection… and Jinx wouldn't let you see her? It's not fair you wont let me see her"

"For your information my mother died when I was little so don't you dare talk about an actual good mother that had a legitimate reason for not being there to watch her child grow." Raven was getting pissed.

"Listen here! I'm going to see my daughter tonight and you-" Lauren was cut off when someone cleared there throat and both looked behind Lauren to see Cheshire and Speedy standing there with annoyed looked to Lauren.

"Is there a problem here?" Speedy asked but not looking away from Lauren.

"Not at all.. Lauren was just leaving" Raven said and smiled to Lauren with a hard look.

"Yes… leaving… Tell Jinx I'll talk to her soon" Lauren did a fake smile and walked down the porch to her house down the street.

"Thanks for the rescue guys" Raven said and invited them in for dinner.

Terra poured Blackfire some water as she watched her eat. Tonight was her first night back at her home and both were doing so well. When Blackfire woke up Terra apologized and Blackfire and her made up. Blackfire could really see a change in her lover. She wore less revealing clothes, and didn't ogle people with sexual looks and way by her side day and night. Once they got home Terra made pasta for them and made sure Blackfire stayed off her feet for long periods of time.

"Need anymore pasta honey?" Terra asked and Blackfire shook her head.

"No I'm fine" Both looked to each other with so much love and finished there dinner.

Blackfire stood and began to walk to the living room.

"Where are you going?" Terra jumped up.

"I need to stop by Slades and pick up my backpack with my equipment in it. If I'm going to be sentenced to bed rest I should at least have my gun's and equipment to clean and fix." Blackfire also had the charge in the bag that she needed to retrieve.

"I'll go get it" Terra rushed by her and slipped on her jacket and shoes.

"I don't think that's wise… you said you haven't seen Slade since you broke it off with him." Blackfire bit her lip.

"I need to see him sometime and it's not like he can do anything. You know Slade, he wouldn't hurt me" She said and Blackfire gave her an 'are-you-serious' look.

"Well he wouldn't hurt me out of sex… And trust me love… You're the only one I plan on having sex with from now on" Terra winked and Blackfire smiled to her and kissed her softly. Terra gave her the pain killers Kori gave them and Blackfire went to bed instantly.

Terra made her way to Slade's and hummed a song. Once at the building she noticed Lauren walking by it with a sad look and a glass bowl, but she ignored her and made her way inside. Once outside Slade's office she took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in" His voice came and she opened it and shut it behind her.

"Terra?… I wasn't expecting you here" Slade glared a bit and turned back to his work.

"Slade… I came for Blackfires bag… I know you may still be sore at me for elbowing you in the face… but… I had my reasons" Terra felt empowered.

"Reasons? You said you loved me… and then you hit me… If you didn't want to be my lover anymore all you had to do was tell me" He stood and Terra actually felt a little guilt until she crossed her arms and jutted out her hip.

"Don't pull that crap with me! You just used me for my body! There was never a time where you actually did something for me that showed you loved me!" She accused.

"I didn't throw you in lock up after you killed my most brightest professor" He said and she winced.

"He raped me… and he was going to do it again to a child" Terra growled.

"You have no way of proving any of that at the time… I could have let the people have you and lock you up, maybe even kill you… but I rescued you… Gave you purpose" He walked around the desk and leaned on it.

"You did… help me… but… then you took advantage of me! I was a scared girl with no idea what I was doing with myself." She felt tears come to her eyes.

"Scared girl? I recall the first night we had sex… You came to me while I was signing papers and stripped in front of my desk. You propped yourself up onto my lap and began to hump me. I'm a man that can take so much before I snap and need to vent myself." He fought back.

"Sex is one thing but you told me you loved me! Don't tell me that if you didn't mean it! I did everything for you! I fucked people for you as rewards! I'm your secretary and you just basically lied to me and fucked my life up even more! Does secretary mean prostitute in you're language?" She was breaking up into anger and sadness.

"If I recall correctly… it was you that fucked someone in the waiting room while I was having a meeting… After that word got around how easy you were and you made your own title!" Slade yelled and she winced. He was right but she had more Ammo up her sleeve.

"But that was my decision to fuck someone… you took it and began to make meetings for me to fuck people… You're title of mayor should be changed to Pimp!" She smirked to him and he clenched his fist.

"You know Lauren Tom is now my secretary" He turned away from her to straighten papers on his desk.

"Ya… so what? You going to make her do you're sexual favors now?" Terra felt a bit of jealousy that she was replaced so fast but ignored it.

"No… unlike you she is a good secretary. She organizes my schedule and cleans my office, entertains my guests in a non sexual manor. She is the perfect secretary…" He smiled with pride.

"So what?" Terra had no idea where this was going.

"You don't seem to have a job now…" He raised an eyebrow and Terra gave him a confused look.

"What?…." She had a bad feeling.

"Everyone here must have a job to fit in… I decide the jobs that best suit people… and Terra… You're application seems fit for one thing." Slade raised a hand and ran it threw his hair.

"What?" She repeated.

"To keep bed's warm" He chuckled and Terra felt tears come to her eyes.

"Shut up! I'm good for other things! I can teach! I went to the same university you taught at! I had acceptance letters from Yale and Harvard!" Terra cried out.

"Do you actually think anyone would let you near a child? Everyone here doesn't know you as the scholar… you're the slut…" He straightened his jacket.

"I can work in the science department we have! You only have two scientists! I studied-" She was cut off again by Slade.

"Like I said… no one want's you as a work associate… And if you don't do a job… you have no place here at the compound." Slade narrowed his eyes.

"But… you won't give me a job… that's not fair…" She whispered.

"That is a lie.. I did give you a job… And if you can not follow orders… get out… fend for yourself out there…" He smirked and saw the look of the broken girl that he found the day the infection hit the campus.

"Actually you can start now… Orientation…" Slade undid his tie and took off his jacket and patted the desk.

"Come on" He smirked.

Terra looked to the ground and felt tears come to her eyes. She slowly walked forward and Slade took her clothes off and pushed her back on the desk.

"Now let's begin… First we need to get you… wet since you seem to be having some difficulties." Slade proceeded to play with her body and she hated how her body responded to his touch. Her body betrayed her… just like life had betrayed her…

"Slade please… don't do this… I want to change… I want to start new and be someone new" Terra cried as she felt him at her entrance.

"Oh Terra… I'm sorry… You can actually be someone new…" He said in a caring tone and Terra looked up to him with a small bit of hope.

Slade leaned down next to her ear and whispered, "How about tonight you be Raven" He chuckled when he heard her whimper and slammed into her.

"Oh Raven" He moaned and Terra choked on a sob and turned away from him.

Neither noticed Richard watching from the now cracked door with shock and disgust. Richard felt so sick with himself when he witnessed what just happened. Terra was raped in school… that's why she changed… Slade… he was actually the one using her. Richard thought back to the times when he mocked her and talked about her old life… Now he knew…

The only right thing to do would be to bust in and save her and make Slade give her a fair job. But he had a wife to look after and if he got on Slade's bad side… he would tell Kori things… things that she never needed to know…

Richard felt his stomach churn when he heard another sob and turned away. As he walked down the hall he heard the sounds of weak sobs and the dull sound of the desk being rocked on the floor. He entered the elevator and pressed down. As the doors closed he heard Slade grunt out in pleasure as Terra gave one final whimper.

The next day Richard left home early and walked to the dojo to get some practice when he noticed Terra walking down the street in a big winter coat and jogged to catch up to her.

Terra noticed him and rolled her eyes, "Not in the mood Richard" She bit out.

"I wasn't going to say anything except good morning Terra" He smiled to her and Terra froze, he hadn't smiled at her like that since college… when she was kind of his friend.

"Um… good morning Richard…" She felt awkward almost being civil with him.

"So I hear blackfire is doing well… I stopped by and got her backpack from the office today. Figured she wanted it back." Richard smiled and Terra flinched when she realized she forgot the backpack last night. Good thin Blackfire was so up on those pain killers she was either asleep or half awake.

"Thanks… where is it?" She asked and fiddled with the inside of her pocket.

"It's at my and Kori's place… How about tonight I bring it over? I actually wanted to thank Blackfire for the blueprints she got. She is an amazing fighter… You two are lucky to have each other" He smiled at her.

"Oh… thank you, that sounds nice" She blushed a bit but not enough to think it wasn't from the cold air.

"Well I should go… see you later" Richard jogged off and Terra bit her lip.

"Why was he being so nice to her today?" She turned and headed back home but with a small smile on her face.

"Maybe things can't be so bad…" Terra thought. She could start making actual friends and let people see she's not just some slut. She was a smart person, and maybe she could move up and show Slade he was wrong, she is smart, and clever, and she can survive!

With blackfire by her side she can accomplish anything. She froze when she looked up and saw Blackfire on the porch talking to Mr. Light who had a perverted smile on his face. Blackfire looked annoyed and she held her side with on hand and leaned on the post.

He said something and Blackfires face went blank and she cocked her head. Terra rushed to her side and Mr. Light looked to her and bit his lip as he rubbed his hands together.

"Oh sweetie! I'm glad you're back! I was just asking you're lovely friend if she would like to join me and you in another session of love making" He smiled to her and she felt sick just by looking at him.

"Get the fuck out of here old man! That was the old Terra! And it wasn't love making I just had sex with you because I was bored… Now Get out of here before I kick you where it hurts pervert!" She shouted and he looked like a puppy that was kicked and then smiled softly.

"Oh honey, I've always wanted a girlfriend that didn't want just sex… Even though you do it so well… How about tonight you come to my place for dinner… I'll make soup and salad! After all you need to watch you're amazing figure! Be by at 7... But if you want to stop by before hand.. I won't complain…" He smiled dreamily.

"Get the fuck off my porch before I drop kick you're face!" Blackfire screamed with murder in her eyes and Mr. Light ran down the steps and down the street.

"Wow thanks for getting rid of him… He has such a crush on me its sickening" Terra chuckled.

"Terra… while I was gone… did you have sex in my bed with him?" She turned to her with a half asleep look now.

Terra froze and felt her blood run cold.

~~~~~~ End Chapter 18~~~~~~~~~~~~

A.N: I was a bit worried writing this chapter because I think with each chapter I write I take it a bit to far… But that's what this website is for I guess… Letting out creativity and pushing the limits on a persons writing skills.

I hope you enjoyed this and once again I'm not picking on Terra… none of you have been saying it but I feel like at some point a reader will think I'm raping her because I hate her… I don't wish rape on anyone! Not even my worst enemies! It just goes with my plot.

So reviews are welcomed and I love my loyal reviewers like Dancetilldawn3, Soulkeeper123, and lonerinluv! You guys reviewed fast and that is part of the reason I jumped on posting this one and made it a bit longer! You guys rock!

Peace :3


	19. Trust is Earned

A.N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait! I just turned 21 at the end of October and I've been having way to much fun! I met Emma Watson down at Universal and I got promoted to part time at my job!

I'm leaving in a few days for a trip with my boyfriend to Tennessee for Thanksgiving. Were going to Dollywood! I'm super excited! So I'm trying to write as much as possible to try and post the next chapter before I leave.

I really like that were getting closer to the dramatic scene I've been dying to write! I hope you all enjoy this one!

/~~~~~~~~~Chapter 19: Trust Is Earned~~~~~~~~~\\

Also I read back on the other chapters and I notice a ton of corrections that need to be

"Sex? In you're bed? No, when you left I slept at my old place… After my fight with Slade I stayed there." Terra smiles reassuringly and Blackfire smiled back.

"Let's get you to bed sweetie" Terra moved by her and took her inside to put her to sleep. Terra needed to eat something before she keeled over.

Jinx screamed as another orgasm hit her and her back slammed to the wall in the kitchen. Wally held her up and bit down on her shoulder lightly and she shuttered.

"Oh god Wally… that was… amazing" Jinx sighed happily and leaned her forehead against Wally's as they breathed deeply.

"All I asked was what's for breakfast and you jumped me… I'm not complaining but best answer ever" Wally chuckled and lowered her to her feet and steadied her.

"Well how can I resist you when you have such cute bed head in the morning?" She giggled and put her shirt back on.

After both parted on there way to work Jinx was humming a tune thinking of how wonderful today was. But as she rounded the corner of the school building she froze at what she saw.

Lauren was helping the children build a snowman and laughing as they made a weird face out of the rocks. Jinx growled as she bit down on her teeth and tried not to scream.

"Jinx!" Melvin called as she waved.

"Look what Mrs. Tom showed us!" She ran over and took her hand as she pulled her closer.

"She showed us how to roll the snow and make it into a snowman!" She giggled and Lauren looked to Jinx with a smile.

Jinx glared and turned to Melvin and the children, "How nice… but it's time for you all to head inside so we can start today."

"Can Mrs. Tom come to?" Timmy asked.

"No… she has work… so let's go" Jinx took another step.

"But why won't you let you're mommy come?" Melvin asked and Jinx froze.

"She's not my mother" Jinx walked further and Lauren giggled as she patted Melvin's hair.

"She is my daughter… she just need's to learn that" She straightened up and Jinx froze as Kole walked towards them.

"Kole.. Take the kids inside… don't ask questions please…" Jinx said in a strained voice.

Kole just nodded and took everyone inside and Jinx turned to face Lauren with such hate in her eyes it made Lauren flinch.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Talking to my students? Stalking me? You need to get a fucking life and leave mine alone! You either leave me alone or I'll talk to Slade about some kind of restraining order or what the fuck ever! Just go away!" Jinx screamed as she cheeks went pink from the cold.

Lauren looked shocked as she put a hand to her chest, "Jinx!… I left you as a baby to give you a better life…. I tried to take jobs and provide for you but… It got hard…" She smiled softly and Jinx's mouth fell open.

"That is a fucking lie! You never had a job! I was young but I remember you bringing guys over to fuck! All the drugs, and dirt! The horrible smell! Not to mention you abandoned me in the park at night under the slide! I almost froze to death you bitch!" Jinx felt like punching the woman.

Lauren sighed and a few tears fell.

"I'm a good mother! don't you lie! I loved you!" Lauren noticed a few people walking by and staring.

"You never loved me!" Jinx screamed.

"Don't say that! You don't know what I went threw! I had such a hard life! I should have had more!" Lauren felt herself snapping.

"Oh boo who! Let's have a fucking pity party for Lauren" Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Don't you talk that way to me young lady! I'm you're mother!" Lauren screamed.

"You're nothing but a waste of life!" Jinx crossed her arms.

Lauren shot out and smacked her so hard Jinx's face was turned completely to the left and had a red mark on it. Jinx froze and so did Lauren as silence filled the air.

Kole ran outside and took Jinx by the arm, "Are you ok?" She must have watched from a window.

"Jinx… Honey… Baby I'm so sorry… I… I didn't mean…" Lauren looked around at the shocked looks everyone was giving her and she bolted off towards her place.

Kole looked to Jinx with worry and noticed she hadn't moved an inch.

"Jinx? Are you ok?" She touched her friend softly on the shoulder and Jinx turned to her and smiled.

"Told you she wasn't my mother" Jinx turned and left for the school with Kole following.

Later that day Richard came to Blackfire's place with her bag delivered it with warm smiles. Blackfire and him talked about some things until she fell asleep then Terra and him went downstairs for some coffee and small talk.

"Thanks for bringing her bag again Richard" Terra smiled.

"No problem Terra… But I should get back to Kori… she is due any day now" He stood and Terra followed him to the door.

Once outside Terra faced him with a curious look, "Richard… why are you being so nice to me lately? Not that I don't like it but… why the change?" She was curious.

"Well I figure you seem to be having a tough time around here and maybe some friendship would help…" He offered.

"Well you are right… thank you" She leaned forward and hugged him.

Richard left for him home but neither of them knew that from the large building across the street, Slade was watching with binoculars from his window with a frown.

Raven was the clinic looking at the map again and scratching behind her ear as she wondered the probability of an infection not surviving in the cold. A chuckle was heard and she snapped up, only to see Malchior standing there smiling.

"Malchior… I-" Raven folded the map and tried to hide what she was doing.

"I wondered where that map went… I truthfully thought Slade took it…" He stood by the desk looking at the half folded map and reached out to smooth it out fully.

"I'm sorry… I just saw it and-" He cut her off by holding up a hand.

"No, I'm glad you took it, or else I'm sure Slade would have taken it…" Malchior squinted as his finger trailed over some red marks.

"You think Slade would take this? Why would he have a reason to?" Raven watched him trail the map.

"He wouldn't want to put the colony in any state of panic… Not when he has them all so wrapped around his finger" Malchior gritted his teeth and looked away as Raven raised an eyebrow.

"You don't like Slade?" Raven could understand that Malchior didn't like Slade. After all Slade was pushy, stubborn, and creepy, but to others he was a hero.

"He has a complex that can't be pushed or even nudged. He has all my companions believing there is no hope in Alaska… Only here…" He turned away and punched the wall leaving a small crack, making Raven flinch.

Silence filled the room and Raven looked down to the map and back to him, "What makes you think there is hope in Alaska? Or even at the piers?"

"I just know… I heard them, I spoke with the general of the group threw the radio. He answered all my questions… I just know he is there… If Slade could just let me go with his men to check it out… But he wont" Malchior slid down to the seat across from Raven's desk and looked to the floor.

Raven bit her lip and then leaned forward as she said, "This note on the map mentions something about a journal… Where is it?" Raven pointed to the black inked note.

"Hal had it on the inside of his jacket…" Both of them grew quiet and knew that he was buried in the cemetery that the colony made for lost loved ones.

"We can't get it back now… he's buried ten feet under heavy rocks and dirty." Raven looked to the picture of a tree hanging on the wall.

"Who says we can't get it now?" Malchior looked to her with a grim look.

"Are you suggesting that we digging up a grave? That's horrible! Unthinkable!" Raven stood and walked to the other end of the office.

"We've all done something that we once never thought we would do. But to prove to you about everything and possibly save lives… I need that journal." He continued to sit and stair at the wall.

"What's not so safe about this place? Do you feel threatened here? Have you seen a flaw in our safety? Please speak up and let me know your opinion" Raven felt a little like doing off on him, but only because she was scared.

"This place is a paradise compared to what I went threw out there. But Slade is an evil man! Raven he won't even look me in the eye when he tells me he's here to help. He's so smug and he thinks he has all the answers…. I've seen hoards by the hundreds pass by my library and I've seen the destruction they can do! Packs follow whatever moves! One infected walks by and three see it and follow it, then a dozen infected see that group and follow them, within the hour there are ten dozen, at the end of the week there's two hundred following them! A gun shot can range for miles and once they hear that there is nothing stopping them except a bullet threw the head!" Malchior loomed over the desk with dark eyes.

One day a pack will fall threw this path… either the front, back, the sides or whatever… they will come and they won't stop till this colony is surrounded and it only takes one mistake of one person to do something that let's them in and everyone is trapped. Were livestock in a ring just tenderizing ourselves with frivolous objects and stupid problems that mean nothing outside these walls! Raven… I don't want to sit around and wait to become the meal… I want to get out there and find something better than a man that's playing god with these naïve citizens that think the infection will just go away as long as they ignore it." Raven had never heard such passion come from one man and trembled at the heated look in his eyes.

"Ok… Tonight we dig up the grave…" She nodded.

"We need a distraction… The cemetery is right by a watch tower and there is one guard on it at night. If we can just get his away for an hour I can make it in and out alone." He looked to her with confusion.

"I think I have an idea that will distract these frivolous citizens" Raven smiled and Malchior smirked.

That night the whole town was by the pasture in the back for a celebration. Rows of food lined the picnic tables, as paper lanterns hung around the area leaving in a beautiful glow. The weather was chilly but no signs of anymore snow as the people danced to the music played by some men in the center. The children rode the horses with Garfield's and Jinx's help. Wally was with the guys laughing over something as Raven looked over everything with a confident smirk. Malchior slipped next to her wearing mostly black and gave her an approving smile.

"Staging a festival in only 10 hours… you are very clever Raven… No one will suspect a thing." He chuckled.

"The guards all split in half so the towers are being watched in shifts so everyone can partake. The one above the cemetery will be free for two hours… You said you only needed one… So I suggest you go now" Raven waved to a woman that passed by holding her stomach.

"Ok, I'll come find you once I'm finished." He disappeared into the shadows and Raven noticed Blackfire and Terra huddled together by the bonfire they made to the side. She glanced to the side and saw Slade glaring at them but then turned his gaze to her and smiled as he waved her over and Raven shook her head as she pointed to Garfield and walked over to him.

"Raven this is so much fun" Jinx giggled from the top of the horse she shared with Melvin as Garfield led them around the circle.

"Want a ride next?" Garfield offered.

"No thank you I should actually check on Kori, she seems to look sad." Raven waved to them and walked over to Kori who sat next to a worried Richard and looked to her stomach.

"You ok?" Raven crouched down and placed a gentle hand on her mentors stomach.

"I am over come with sad and worried feelings. My baby has not come out yet… He or she is taking to long" She whimpered as she looked down.

"I keep trying to tell her… Ugh" Richard looked sad but annoyed that he couldn't say anything to comfort his wife.

"Kori… This could be a good thing, the longer the baby is in the womb the more healthy they are." Raven smiled and Kori looked to her with hope.

"If the baby hasn't come by the end of winter then I promise you we will do something" Raven noticed her shoulders relax and she smiled.

"Thank you friend Raven, I am feeling much better now" She smiled softly and Terra and Blackfire walked over with some plates.

"We brought some potato salad for the mommy to be" Terra smiled as she handed a beaming Kori a plate of food.

"And some for the daddy too" Blackfire gave one to Richard and she smiled to them as they four of them began to talk. Raven excused herself and looked up at the moon, wondering if this plan would work.

Raven joined Wally as he asked her to dance and then handed him over to Jinx afterwards. She then sat with Kole and both talked about books, until Jericho came and signed for a dance with Kole who accepted with pink cheeks. Raven noticed Garfield moving the kids to the sheep and letting the pet them as well at the goats. Everything was perfect and everyone was happy. It should be like this all the time… friends and family's being together in happiness instead of fear.

Just as she was about to join Garfield for some animal petting a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist from the shadows.

/~~~~~ End chapter 19~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\

A.N: Well I hope you enjoyed it! I've already started the next chapter and hopefully it will be up within a few days.

Peace!


End file.
